The Day It All Fell Apart
by Muddie21
Summary: COMPLETED Saruman's Daughter sets out to kill Aragorn, but the plan crumbles as she is captured in Imladris. LegomanceHaldir Romance. RR!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story except Elainor.

It was a bright morning as Elainor awoke in her dark chamber. It was her favorite room in the tower. It was hers. Those filthy animals her father bred never dared to enter that room, for fear of her wrath. Which was a good thing, they were afraid of something.

She could recall her father being good. He loved her mother Tiniwiviel, he loved her very much. Her mother was a Lothlorien elf. Yes, she remembered her nananeth.

Suddenly a cold shout came from somewhere outside her door. "Get up! Get up, elainor, do you plan on sleeping all day, we have plans to finish, and you have your last day of training ahead of you little princess." Saruman called from outside her door. "Coming ada..." she grumbled. Why? Why must he be so cold? Elainor just wished he'd return to normal, but ever since discovery of the ring of power he was restless. Everyday it was train for this train for that. Today was her final day of training. She honestly did not know what her ada had planned for her, and she was not worried. She was well practiced in the black arts of wizardry, in archery, and in swordsmanship. She was not worried in the least. Instead she thought of this man, Elessar, that she had trained so hard for two years to kill. As far as she knew he was the only person standing between her beloved ada ruling Middle Earth.

She slipped her leggings on, and then put her bright green tunic on, slipped on her boots and opened the door and flew to the training fields. Instantly a group of orcs and a troll ran at her. She had the advantage of a few good shots with her bow, but pretty soon her arrows ran low and she was surrounded by menacing uruk. She took out her twin eleven draggers and began to slash her enemies, soon she fought them off long enough to do a quick spell and launch her enemies into the air. She was done, she had passed the test. Saruman stepped out of the trees near by and spoke, with a serious look on his face, "You will never amount to anything if you can't finish you're foes off faster child." He gave a sinister grin, "But... you are now ready. You will search for Elessar, and kill him, a halfling carries the ring, kill him and bring the ring to me, then we will rule Middle Earth together. Oh, yes, take this, Sauron sends his regards..." he handed her a long sword. She unsheathed it. It was a beautiful dark metal, "look, child" Saruman said taking the sword from her and throwing a silk scarf in the air and placing the sword under it, it sliced clean through, without a movement.

Within a matter of moments Elainor was off to Rivendell, with her trusty Moonstar.


	2. Entering Rivendell

Disclaimer: see chapter one.

Hey I got my first two reviews!! Yey!! One wad positive and the other one was negative. But it's okay. This is just a FAN FICTION!! So anything I say goes!!!

Valia- elf: thanks for the review! It was my first I was so happy!

Joan: my friend came up with that name. Your review was insightful. Thanks.

Chapter 2:

Elainor rode swiftly for two nights without stopping. She was beginning to tire, and Moonstar was showing signs of exhaust. She spurred him on and looked ahead to the horizon. –_you will find him in Imladris, there he hides from the world, and there his will remain for the rest of time-_ Her father's voiced played in her mind several times as she wondered how she would get into Rivendell undetected.

She though she could take down the guards and run into the city and kill her prey, but that wouldn't work. She'd have to deal with all of Rivendell's guards that will be alerted of her presence immediately. Maybe she could kidnap one of the citizens and they would get her in. No, no that wouldn't work. What if she captured an Orc, and brought it to Elrond, putting herself in his good graces. Maybe, those fell creatures roam freely all over Middle Earth. But would it work?

Elainor was startled from her thoughts when Moonstar halted. She looked down at her old friend, who was grunting and looking at the ground before it. Elainor looked up and her breath stopped. Before her stood the great waterfalls of Rivendell, an elven paradise. She looked down into the valley and saw magnificent rivers and waterfalls, beautiful white arches and wild flowers that she had never seen from her room in the Tower of Isen. She was quickly pulled out of her reverie when she realized she had arrived at Rivendell. How would she get into that city? Immediately she took out her knife and hit herself on her shoulder with it, causing a deep gash running from her left elbow to the top of her shoulder. She grimaced in pain as the blood flowed freely. She then bent down and took off her right boot and ripped off the laces, and tore off the sole. She put the boot back on. Then she looked at herself. –_This doesn't look convincing at all! Okay, think pretty elven maiden in distress. Yes! I was attacked by orcs! On my way to... to where? On my way-_ Her thoughts were cut off as she saw two elves riding into the valley. One looked regal and the other rode behind him bearing a banner. What banner was that? She looked harder -_Mirkwood- _. She smiled, perfect plan. She quickly took out her dragger that she always kept tucked in her left boot and began mangling her tunic and rubbing her blood all over her cloak and boots. Then she mixed her blood in with the dirt, and put it on her face. She messed up her hair and turned around to look at Moonstar. "Well, what do you think?" He horse stepped away from his friend. Was she crazy? In the 367 years he had known her, she had never acted so crazy. He grunted.

Elainor then began rubbing dirt and blood into the hide of the animal, as it protested loudly. "I am sorry mellonen. We both have to look convincing if we are to do this right. There, let's go" She stepped away from her friend and sighed. "We look horrible. Let's go."

She jumped up on Moonstar, and cried out in pain. Her cuts were beginning to throb and her shoulder left arm was losing its strength. She put her mouth to Moonstar's ears and whispered. The horse took off on a trot, bowing its head as if defeated. Pretty soon, she could see the gates of Rivendell, and when she was within walking distance, two elves walked out of the brush nearby and held up their bows.

"Halt! Who are you and what is you business here!" called the one on her right. She looked up at him. He was clad in dark green, and his tunic had silvery spider designs all over it. She looked to her left. The guard on her left was eying her suspiciously. His garbs were as beautiful as his partners. His cloak was torn at the hem, and had blood, sweat and dirt stains. His tunic was a murky brown and his breeched were an even darker color faded from wear. Then he turned to his partner and let down his bow. "Captain, I recognize this girl" Elainor looked at him in surprise and grasped Moonstar's reins. She would run for it into the trees, and hunt them both down and kill them when they followed her, before they could alert the other guards. "Captain Elrohir, I have seen this girl before, she's..." His voice trailed off as he tried to remember where he last saw her. She looked at the captain, this Elrohir, and said as shakily as she could, "I travel with the elves of Mirkwood; I strayed from them last night, and was attacked by orcs. I-I..." –_I what? What? By Eru, what?-_Then she got an idea. She rolled her head slightly to the left, grabbed her shoulder in pain, and fell of the horse, in a faint.

The captain walked briskly to the fallen maiden's side. He eyed her warily. "Captain, I recall seeing her before. I cannot place her face with a name." He glanced at the body before him, "Captain! Look! She bears the white hand on her bag. She is no Mirkwood elf!" The captain looked up at the bag, his companion was holding. "Indeed. Take her to the healer's wing, and position guards around her, I will speak to my father."

A/N: hmmm... I wonder what will happen!!!


	3. Prisoner

Chapter 3

Elainor awoke to find herself in a small room. The lights consisted of a few candles. They emitted an eerie glow in the room, and she thought she saw movement in the shadows. Wait, she was in a room, how did that happen? –_I must remember never, ever to use that fainting spell on myself again. I remember being carried in here, then my bandages. - _Elainor looked up. Guards in the shadows, four of them. She could see the shuffling of two pairs of feet outside the room, 2 more guards. Two on the balcony. –_By the valar why are they so paranoid?_-

--

"Ada! Open the door. I have to speak to you!" Elrohir banged on the door. "Ada!" He turned around exasperated, and started to rub his forehead. He looked up to see his sister standing before him. As she spoke he eased a little, her voice was very soothing, "What ails you brother? You have spent far too much time guarding the borders of Imladris, you need to take a rest." "Arwen, Diolle. Please I need to speak to ada, now. Where is he?" Arwen gave her brother a mischievous smile, "go to him through the tunnel, silly boy." And she turned on her heels, leaving Elrohir smiling. The tunnel? He remembered when he and Aragorn were younger they used to climb the tree he was standing under, then they would drop down between the wall and garden, and push open a secret door that Eldarion had discovered. From there they would run up the tunnel and emerge behind Elrond's desk, and startle him every time!!!

Elrohir emerged from behind the hidden door and looked at his fathers back. Elrond was bent over his desk, and apparently reading aloud from an old book, "it was then that Islidur took up his father's sword and cut the ring from Sauron's hand...... yes, yes, I remember, now, Gollum got hold of the ring, and then Bilbo, ah yes, my friend Bilbo..."

Elrohir smiled, his father had been working on his book, "Middle Earth, through the Dark Ages to the Present" for a few years. "Ada, May we speak?" Elrond looked up. He slowly looked up and turned around in his swivel chair to face his son. "Ion-nen!" and he burst into a fit of laughter. "I can't believe you remember that passage!!" another burst of laughter, "oh, Ion-nen, you still can fit through?" then more laughter. Finally Elrohir broke into a smile, "Ada, I have pressing matters to speak to you about." Elrond stood up, "As do I", "By all means Ada, go first." Elrond stood to his full height and pick up the feather he had been writing with.

"Ion-nen, have all the guests entered the front gates?"

"yes Ada, that is-"

"And have they been shown to their rooms?"

"Ada, yes, but I have to-"

"Good, where is your brother?"

"I don't know, Ada list—"

"Find him, the council will begin in a few hours, I do not want him to be late!"

"Ada, please-"

"and you! Look at you, blood stained and dirty? How do you expect to look honorable like this?"

"Ada.."

"Have the dwarves been led safely to their rooms?"

"yes I sent the guards, but we have-"

"Good, and when the council is due to begin we should sent guards to escort them. We have not had dealings with the dwarves since the dark times. Yes well, have you seen Arwen? I need to have a word with h---"

"ADA!!! LISTEN TO ME!!"

"What ails you son? You look perturbed."

"Ada, this morning after Prince Legolas and his escort entered the gates, a single rider followed. She looked very beaten and even her horse looked horrible. Upon questioning her we were told hat she was part of the Mirkwood travelers and that she was separated from them and beaten by orcs. She fainted before we could question her any further and I found this on her horse" Elrohir raised a medium sized travel bag that bore a white hand on it.

"Ada, this is the white hand of Saruman. Ada she is dressed as no Mirkwood Elf." At this Elrond sat down again and put his head in his hands. Then he stood up and started pacing around the book infested room, stepping on papers, and scrolls he was usually careful not to disturb. "Where is this- this rider now?" "I put her in the healer's wing, and positioned a few guards around the room. Eight to be exact."

"Ion nen, Tell me where is Gandalf? Has he entered the gates of Imladris?"

"Yes he..." Elrohir's voice trailed off as the front door to the study tremored. "Elrond Perdhul!!! Open this door now!" Elrond smiled as he walked briskly to the door, as he reached the door he turned to his son and winked. "Welcome Gandalf!!" he said as he swung open the door. Gandalf hobbled in and came to Elrohir, "Elrohir, how fare you?" He nodded, and Elrond and Elrohir told him about the origins of the bag. Finally as the tale ended Gandalf stood up, "The ring has entered Rivendell Elrond." Elrond remained in his seat, head down and nodded. "Elrond, I think it would be better if we brought Prince Legolas, and this Rider here and questioned them both. If Mirkwood is in league with the white hand then we must set our course away from our elf-friends." With that Elrohir set out to find Legolas and the mysterious rider.

--

Back in her room Elainor sat on the bed watching the shadows. –_how am I going to get out of this one? Surely I will be discovered if I don't get out.-_ The door opened. In stepped the young General. He pulled her up. "Get up, we go to meet your prince milady. He has asked to see you." "My p-prince? The p-prince of m-m-m" "Mirkwood, yes" he completed her sentence and didn't give her time to run away as he bound her hands quickly and pull her over his shoulder to ensure she wouldn't escape.

--

Legolas stood in the balcony of his room and stared intently at the waterfalls. He smiled. –_This is almost as beautiful as Mirkwood. Imladris is a paradise.-_ He stared at the two adjacent waterfalls and the rainbows coming out of them. He looked at the lush forest beneath the water. Most beautiful of all—his thought were cut off by soft foot steps on the hall, he walked towards the door, and opened it. He came face to face with Elrond who was in the motion of knocking. He stopped himself just as his knuckles brazed the Young Prince's forehead. "Mae Govanna, Legolas." The prince smiled and bowed to Elrond. "Heruamin (my lord) Elrond, how fare you and the beautiful Umdomiel?" "Good, good, son, come with me." The prince was ushered to Elrond's study.

--

The door opened and Elrond, Elrohir, Elainor, Gandalf, and Legolas stood in the center of the room staring at each other. Elainor shifted under the gaze of the prince. Elrond smiled, just as they all suspected. He broke the silence, "Will you not bow before your Prince, Arwen amin (my fair lady)?" Elainor shifted again under the gaze of the Prince. "Im Legolas Thranduilion, How fare you Arwen amin?" Elainor step forward and bowed to the Prince, the air in the room was dangerously electric. Elrond broke the silence again. "This Lady, says she accompanied you from Mirkwood and got lost. Tell me Legolas, how many travelers accompanied you on your trip son?"

Legolas looked at the girl intently. Elainor stared at Elrond hard. "I am Elainor, daughter of Saruman, I have come to seek solace in Rivendell, where my mother's distant cousins live, I could not find my way to Lothlorien." And with that Elainor sank to the floor. Legolas gasped, and Elrohir unsheathed his sword and placed it to the back of her neck. Gandalf sat down and stared at the girl. "You are the daughter of Saruman? Saruman is a Maiar, they do no have children, please think of another lie child, or Elrohir will make a big mess on this beautiful floor. –_What?I tell the truth and they don't believe me??_- "I am Elainor, and I can prove to you that I am Saruman's daughter" She lifted he bound hands to Legolas, "cut my binds" Legolas looked from Elainor to Gandalf to Elrohir back to Gandalf. He reached under his belt and took out his knife and knelt before the strange girl. He cut the binds and she put her hands on his knees to support her to a standing position. Elainor looked up as her back straightened and felt the hard nudge of metal on skin. –_Where we anywhere but here I would I felled him in moments._- Legolas sat down between Gandalf and Elrond as Elainor turned to face them. "My lords" Elainor started then lifted her hands up and showed her palms to thee three men sitting before her. Gandalf sighed, "Yes, that is Saruman's mark, but it does not prove that you are his daughter." Elrond stood up and turned to Gandalf, "If she is who she claims she is, then she should be taken to the council as a prisoner, and made to travel with the ring bearer, if any harm befalls our ring bearer, who ever he maybe, then we shall kill her as well." "No!" Gandalf thundered and walked out of the room.

"Ada, what should I do with the prisoner?"

Elrond looked at his son, his brow furrowed in thought. "Bind her hands and put her under watch again."

A/N: that chapter was longer... I have no idea where I am going with this, any suggestions?


	4. Goodnight, Mellon

Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't sue me!!

Arein: Thank you so much!!!!

Elainor was ushered into a lighter room than the healer's wing and led into a cell. _–how will I get myself out of this one? Where is this Elessar? - _ She was taken out of her thoughts as the door opened on her left, and the guards were asked to leave. In stepped a cloaked figure that walked up to the cell and unhooded themselves. Elainor gasped at the beauty of the figure before her.

--

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." Elrond stood in the middle of the council, with his son Elrohir on one side and Elladan on the other. They both shared the same expression, and Legolas watched them both intently. The twins, though similar in appearance could not be any more different. Elrohir was the general of the army of Imladris, Elladan was an artist, he had painted the mural of Isildur and Sauron in various rooms and many of the sculptures in the gardens of Imladris were all his creations.

Legolas looked up a man was now standing before the ring and was talking, "Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" At this his lifelong friend Aragorn objected, "You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master." Boromir, a man of Gondor turned to him, "And would a Ranger know of this matter?" With that Legolas stood up and an argument between the man and Elf ensued.

Soon Frodo decided he would take the ring to Mordor, and Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli the dwarf, and three other hobbits swore their allegiance to Frodo and the quest to destroy the ring. Then Elrond stood up and nodded knowingly at Gandalf.

--

Elainor stared at the beautiful elf maiden before her. The maiden broke the silence, "Im Arwen. I have been sent by Prince Legolas." She unlocked the cell door and seemingly glided in. She sat in the chair before Elainor and spoke again, "I have been told that you are Saruman's daughter, tell me what are you doing here? Riding into Imladris without companions?" Elainor was at a loss for words, so she recited her explanation again, "I came to seek refuge in Rivendell away from the evil powers in Isengard." Arwen smiled, "is that what you are here for?" _–NO!!-_ Elainor's mind screamed, but she replied, "Yes, I come to hide."

"My father does not believe you, and he shall not, for you bare the white hand. Tell me, what do you think will happen to you if I leave you here?"

"I dare not think."

"Who was your mother, nen mellon?" Elainor started. Did this elleth just call her 'friend'? Elainor had never had friends, she ruled over urak, and goblins and orcs, but never have any of them been even companions. She looked at the elf before her and sighed, "Tiniwiviel, an elf from Lothlorien, she died in her grief many years after I was born."

"Yes, I remember her story well, for her darkness fell swiftly." Arwen looked at the elf before her, remembering her grandmother telling her the story of Tiniwiviel, but she could not console this elleth.

"She has gone to the undying lands, she is in Valin..." Arwen looked up. Her brother Elrohir was standing at the cell door, "Arwen?!" he gasped, he shook away his surprise and cleared his throat, "Come away Arwen, this- this...she is needed at the council." With that Arwen looked at the elf on the ground and held her hand and smiled. She pulled her hood over her head again and left. Elrohir pulled up Elainor from the ground and stood her up, she swung her hands at his face striking him unexpectedly and smiled at him. She while he was recovering she kick him in the head, and did a back flip (with bound hands, yes) and started running to the door Arwen had com in from. She darted straight through the crowd of elf maidens that stood before her chatting away on how beautiful the Prince of Mirkwood was, and jumped over the banister to her escape. Elrohir released that the hall she ran through led to one way only and darted away.

Elainor landed on two feet and turned to run to her left but as she turned her face meet with a boot, and she crumpled to the floor. Elrohir smiled as he dragged the struggling girl to her feet. She looked around and realized she was in the middle of the council. Elrond stood staring at her, Legolas looked startled, and Gandalf broke away from the eight companions standing before the council and stood next to Elrond. "Ada, I went to get her, like you asked and she gave up a fight, she tried to escape." Elrond looked at the girl with a perplexed facial expression. Then he addressed the Fellowship, "This elf you see before you, is one of treachery and malice. This elf is the key to the destruction of the ring." Elainor crumpled against Elrohir's leg. He stepped away letting her slink to the floor. She struggled to stand again, still dizzy from the blow she suffered, but settled to wipe the blood flowing freely from her nose. "She is the daughter of Saruman, as long as she is with the fellowship, Saruman will be cautious to put you in harm. She will be used as your shield, and with this you can travel safely through the lands near Isengard. But take caution, for as she is a good shield she will bring misfortune as well. Saruman will be hell bent to get back his daughter, if she is who she says she is." "Ada." Arwen stepped out from the shadow of a near by tree. "She is who she says she is." "Arwen?" Elrond looked at his daughter, "How come you to such an idea?" "I knew her mother, Ada." Arwen walked up to the girl on the floor, and helped her up. "Are you well, mellon?" there was that word again, 'friend', does that mean Arwen trusted her? Elainor smiled, "Diolle, Arwen amin" she bowed and lost her balance again as a dizzy feeling over took her again. Arwen steadied her and smiled.

Elrond was surprised that this villain showed so much emotion to her daughter, like a glint of good. Elainor looked at Arwen again and thanked her, "Diolle. They say you are the evenstar, my mother spoke of you, in my dreams." Arwen smiled and left the veranda, before she disappeared she turned to Aragorn and smiled fondly. "Umdomiel" Elainor whispered and then meet the gaze of Elrond. "My father cares naught for my well being, but only wishes to take what he desires. If he can use me to get it he will." With that Elainor turned to look at the fellowship. "Nevertheless you will be accompanying us on our journey to Mordor, and if you make the mistake of thinking you will be escaping, I will break your legs for you, is that understood you orc loving fool?" Gandalf hobbled over to her. "I am no Orc lover, Gandalf Storm crow."

---

The fellowship mounted their horses and Legolas walked over to Elainor who stood staring at her horse. There were fresh binds on her hands, though she had been given a new green tunic and matching green leggings. Her new cloak was made of a thin brown material that felt very light. –_How do they expect me to mount this horse with my arms bound? -_ Legolas stepped by her side and stared at the horse before her. "Beautiful isn't he?" She looked at him bewildered. She smiled at her, _-what a wonderful smile he has, no! Wait how will I get on this horse? He has beautiful eyes too. Elainor!! Focus on the situation at hand. -_ Elainor turned to the horse again and sighed. She felt herself lifted off the ground and soon found herself looking at Legolas from the horse. "I thought you needed assistance, being that you were..." He looked at her reluctant to continue his sentence, "Diolle, Heruamin Legolas." And with that Legolas turned and jumped onto his steed, and spurred it to follow Aragorn's. Elainor did the same and smiled as her horse trotted forward and she maintained perfect balance. _– so all those years of training to ride a horse without holding the reins finally pay off? So this one they call Aragorn, he is Elessar. So he has to die, and that halfing that they call Frodo Bag-bag...hmm Frodo Bagger? Frodo Banter? Frodo Bags... no... Frodo Biggin, no, no... Frodo Baggins..yes! Baggins. He carries it.-_ Elainor looked up at see realized this Aragorn had grabbed her steed and stopped it. "Do not ride ahead, or I will strike you down with an arrow." He let go of the reins of her horse and continue to follow Gandalf. –_Ride ahead? I must have kicked the horse to hard...-_ She looked over at Legolas and smiled.

"We will make camp here" Aragorn announced pointing Anduril to the ground he stood on. Legolas jumped off his horse and rushed into the trees, to collect fire wood. The Dwarf let Aragorn help him off the horse, after much grumbling. Boromir sat with the two youngest hobbits, Merry and Pippen and told them of the wonder of the white city. All went on in their business completely forgetting Elainor was with them. She sat on her horse, very straight backed and erect, watching Aragorn. Then she realized that the elf was nowhere to be seen. –_I will now unbind myself_- In a low voice she chanted in black speech, staring intently at her binds. After a few minutes they came apart, and she held the two ends in her left palm to make it look like she was still bound. She lowered herself off the horse and went to sit down by the packs. She quickly scanned the packs, until she found a small elven dagger, the one that cut her binds in elrond's study three days ago. She tucked it under her tunic and stood up. –_Tonight will be Elessar's last night alive.-_ She walked over to the tree line and Boromir stood up, unsheathing his sword. Elainor heard this, but did not falter in her step. She could see a pale light radiating from a tall slender figure a few yards away. The elven Prince, so beautiful. –_It's a shame, I really began to fall for him, but he will get into my way...They must all die, starting with Elessar, and ending with the baggins.- _she turned and smiled at frodo, who by now was standing and looking at her, everyone in the camp was, swords drawn. She sighed and turned back to the trees only to come face to face with the young Prince of Mirkwood.

"Arwen amin, you must be tired, please take your rest. We will not kill you in your sleep, if that is what you fear" he looked to see the company swords drawn, "at least you have my word, milady."

That night Frodo took the first watch, but he soon fell asleep, and all was quiet. Elainor stood up and looked around her, she could see elessar by the fire, fast asleep. She tiptoe to his side and kneeled beside him. She poked him with her fists(still bound) and looked around. The elf was asleep in the corner with the dwarf and three hobbits, boromir and gandalf were asleep on the other side. She turned Aragorn on his back, and prodded him again. Nothing. She let drop her 'binds' and took out her dagger. She kissed the blade and brought it to Aragorn's neck. "Goodnight Heruamin Estel." The blade touched the skin of the victim and she slid it a little to the side before she applied pressure to the knife.

A/N: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aragorn can't die! Then the whole story will have changed! Quick someone save him!


	5. I Promise

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine, sorry.

Elainor looked down at the sleeping ranger. She pushed the dagger down and nicked the ranger's neck. Blood trickled out of the pin sized nick on the sleeping man's neck. Elainor looked down on him. She sighed and let fall her weapon. She straightened her back and got ready to stand. Her back made contact with the sharp tip of a weapon. She gasped and turned to meet her attacker, Legolas. "How come you to this? I gave you my promise that you would be safe in your slumber, but what i failed to see is that we would not be safe in our slumber, so I guess I should have never trusted your pretty face."

Elainor's mouth fell open as she realized she was never more hurt with words. She gazed into Legolas's eyes and immediately felt wave of sorrow, he had trusted her. He was the only one in the company who did and what did she do? The first chance she got she betrayed him. She searched his eyes for anything that would say it was okay, and it would be better. She wanted to throw herself in his arms and cry. She wanted him to make her feel better, but instead he tightened his pull on his bow string and pointed the arrow at her heart. Elainor let a single tear roll down her cheek, and turned around to face Legolas. She lifted her broken binds and offered them to the Prince who stared at here. He finally stepped back and put his arrow back in his quiver. He took the binds rather harshly from Elainor, and began to tie her hands together again rather tightly. He pulled her hands together, and threw them harshly to her side. Elainor stifled a sob as her heart broke. –_He'll never love me now.-_ She allowed him to lead her to a nearby tree, and tie her feet to it. She didn't struggle, she felt emotionally defeated. Her eyes followed him as he walked over to Aragorn and checked his neck, the man, still asleep was oblivious to what was happening. Legolas sighed when he saw thee blood has already dried, small being the cut.

Legolas walked over to Frodo, thinking of scolding him for falling asleep on his watch, but realizing that this was the ring bearer he would have the heaviest burden of them all. He took the watch for the rest of the night, not caring to wake the dwarf, Gimli, for his turn. Elainor stayed in skulking silence until dawn, until everyone awoke.

---

Saruman watched the palantir in dismay. His daughter had fail to kill Elessar, for the second time, and what's more, she allowed herself to be held captive, again. Fool. Saruman turned to face band of 200 hundred orcs that stood outside his window. "Go to them. And bring back the halfings." Saruman stood silent for a moment as he was deliberating something. "Master, what about the girl?" called the lead orc, Saruman looked down in sorrow. "Kill her." He walked into the tower and slammed the door. He went to grieve, grieve for his dead daughter. –_Maiar were not supposed to have children Saruman. You can no go through with this-_ a voice rang in his head Elrond's voice. –_It is mine to decide what to do with my own-_ came thee answer.

The orcs set on their rampage, running fiercely after their unsuspecting victims.

--

Again Elainor stood staring at her horse. Her binds were tighter and she had no hope of ever mounting that steed. She had looked at Legolas pleadingly for help, but he only mounted his horse and pulled up his new found friend Gimli behind him. Strange friendship though it was, Elainor felt jealous of the dwarf. How come he got to ride with Legolas? Her mind turned to her predicament again. Aragorn mounted his steed and pulled Frodo on, and Boromir took Merry and Pippen. Sam rode with Gandalf. Elainor looked up at the fellowship, once again the forgotten "shield" as Elrond has put it. Aragorn turned around to look at her and smiled. He dismounted raised her to her seat and quickly remounted.

They were off again and Elainor was left to her thoughts again. _–Undomiel, what would_ _you have me do? Legolas trusted me, and now I have lost what little trust I have. Look at me I have no friends, those who trusted me no longer do. Ada is power hungry and thinks nothing of me. Nananeth, oh I wish you were with me. What would you have me do?-_ Elainor could no longer conceal her pain and let tears flow freely from her eyes. Pretty soon the band of travelers had stopped for a lunch break or pipe break for Gandalf. Elainor felt herself get dragged off her steed and thrown harshly to the ground, by Legolas. Tears welled up in her eyes as she remembered the hurt in his eyes the night before. She put her head down as fell into deep slumber.

DreamElainor was wearing a white gown, much like the one Arwen was wearing, the day she met her in the cell. She was walking slowly in the lush forests of Lothlorien, and suddenly looked up. She saw Arwen motioning for her to follow her. Elainor turned and followed Arwen through trees and brush until they reached a clearing by some stairs. Elainor's eyes followed the stairs up and up, but could see no end to them. Arwen stood filling a large basin with water and looked into it, motioning for Elainor to do the same. She came closer and leaned in. Through the water she saw blurry figures. They became clearer as she noticed the figure of Boromir. What was he doing? Fighting Urah-kai, but one stood to the side shooting arrows at him until he fell, and two smaller figures were picked up by the Urak. Wait... Merry! And Pippen! Pippen drew his sward as the Urak searched Merry for something they could not find dissatisfied the beheaded him. Pippen let out a war cry, "shire!!!" and charged at the urak. One arrow through the heart killed him.

The scene changed, Gimli was lying on the ground under a Warg, as it snarled and snapped its fangs at him. Aragorn cam to his friend's aid, only to become entangled in the long fur and sent over a cliff to his death, the scene went back to Gimli looking at the cliff in horror, he failed to realize the warg behind him, and was quickly devoured.

Again the scene changed, they were in a cave, a cavern and were being attacked by flames on a bridge. Gandalf was screaming something at the mass of flames, "—ot pass!!! You shall not pass!" Gandalf turned around to run back to the fellowship and lost his footing and fell into thee abyss. Elainor watched in horror as Frodo tried to help but was restrained by a blurry figure.

The scene changed again, and what she saw sent her into fits of screaming. She recognized Legolas lying on his side. He rolled over into a pool of blood, and grabbed a blurry figures hand. His breathing was uneasy, and as he tried to speak blood ran down the corner of his lips, then he let out a large amount of blood from his mouth as it dribbled over his chin he spoke, "S- ssorry Fro... Fro...::cough:: do...." His eyes closed and the scene changed. Elainor screamed uncontrollably and cried.

Frodo was bound and naked on a floor an Orc loomed over him with a sword and thrust it into his back. Again the scene changed. Sam was standing in front of mount doom. He held the ring in his hand, behind him lurked a skulking creature, it pounced on Sam and hit him in the head with a rock. It opened his hand and slipped on the ring.

Scene change. An old man lay under a horse with a Nazgul looming before him, "Feed on his Flesh..." The man's horrid screams were all Elainor could hear as the water cleared again to reflect the stars in the sky. Elainor looked up, "Arwen what dos this m..." Where's Arwen? In Arwen's place stood her mother smiling. "They will all die, ion- nen" she spoke, stepping away from Elainor when she came to hug her. "They will all die, and darkness will fall." Her mother's image started to burn, "Mommy!!" Elainor screamed, but it was too latte flames engulfed her and before she turned to ash she said, "Who will save Middle Earth from destruction, if the fellowship fails Elainor?" Elainor grabbed her face and screamed. She screamed for her mother, she screamed for Legolas, for Aragorn and Boromir, for Merry and Pippen, for Frodo and Sam, for Gandalf and Gimli, but most of all for herself. Then an invisible hand slapped her hard across the face and she cried. End Dream

Legolas shook the girl hard as Gimli continued his assault on her face. What the hell had come over her? Aragorn pulled Gimli off to the side, and looked at girls face, her eyes were shut tightly and tears flowed heavily from them as she beat at Legolas's every whim. He opened his water skin and poured it over her face until she opened her eyes. The girl looked up at Aragorn and started. She jumped on him, straddling his chest and looking for bruises. Legolas strung his bow and aimed it at her head. "Are you okay? Does it hurt any where? Aragorn is anything broken?" she gasped, when his nod showed he was fin she stood up and looked at Legolas. His arrow was now pointed between her eyes but she didn't notice, all she could see was a blood stain on his tunic; she pushed his arm to the side and quickly made to unbutton his tunic. He threw his bow down and fought of the determined girl, pulling her bound arms away from him and tossing her to the ground. She looked around her too see the complete fellowship staring at her, and burst into tears. "Aragorn! I am so sorry. I :sniffle: I can-- ::sob:: Lego--::sob:: and he ::sob:: and I couldn't ::sob:: ..." Elainor put her head to ground and brought her knees under her and put her bound hands over the back of her neck. She continued to sob as the fellowship stared at her in disbelief. Gimli sighed and threw down his pack and stared at her. "Come now, lass. I don't think it's that bad" he bent down and patted her head. Soon the hobbits were sitting at all sides of her nodding and whispering to her.

Aragorn nodded to Boromir to put the packs on the horses as they calmed their hysterical 'prisoner'. Gandalf sat down and lit his pipe again and Legolas stood back. Aragorn took a seat next to Pippen, by Elainor's left shoulder and stroked her back. Legolas continued to stare at the girl. When he finally decided that this emotion could not be faked, he knelt by her head and stroked her hair whispering into her ears. "Let it out." He gently said. He was forever at a loss for words with this girl, but felt like she needed him. The feeling appealed to him, but he had to constantly remind himself that she was evil, and that she tried to kill Aragorn thee night before.

Elainor cried for ten minutes and soon Legolas could hear her breathing even out. All the hobbits except for Pippen had abandoned her side, and Aragorn had lit his pipe next to Gandalf who kept his eye on the girl that lay crunched in thee middle of the clearing. Boromir had settled down to reading by a near by tree and Gimli was resting off to the side. Legolas sat cross legged next to the girl his bow by his left had on the ground and stared into a nearby tree line. The company was quiet and Elainor was grateful for their concern. She finally mustered the courage to sit up, and brought her hands down before. She was keenly aware that everyone was staring at her, so she studied her binds with newfound interest to avoid the stares. Finally Aragorn stood up and sat in front of her, much like Legolas. He lifted her head and smiled "Are you well now?" she nodded and returned to studying her binds. Aragorn pulled a dagger from under his belt and showed it to her. Arwen gave me this dagger a long time ago I never thought it would be used against me." Elainor looked up. This was the same dagger she used on him. Elainor took on look at his and put her head down on the ground again and stared crying. Aragorn looked remorseful and cut the girl's binds. He then pulled out the scabbard that belonged to the blade and sheathed. He turned the crying girl on her side and began tying the scabbard to her belt, much to everyone's surprise. Legolas looked at his friend. –_What a forgiving man. I would hate to see her betray his trust again, betray our trust. But she is likely to do it.-_ the elf sighed and looked at a grumbling dwarf.

Elainor had stopped crying in surprise and looked at Aragorn questioningly. What the hell is he up to, anyway? She took the knife out of the scabbard and put it into his hand. Aragorn looked impressed. "No milady. You keep that for yourself. We all have weapons to defend ourselves if need be." He looked up to meet Sam's eyes. "If you pardon me Mr. Strider, sir, but my old gaffer used to say this, 'once a stinker always a stinker.' There just ain't no goin' back, you catch my meaning sir."

"Sam, sometimes you have to trust people, no matter how bad they seem (he shifted his gaze from Sam's eyes, to Elainor's) and maybe they will turn out okay, right Ellie?" Elainor started. –_Ellie?_- "Y-yes Heruamin."

"No, would you please refrain from using that word? We are all equals here, all our lives are at risk for thee same purpose, no one's life or being is valued above other of another's." He stopped to search each of his companions for protest but none there came. "Spoken like a trust king my friend." Legolas said getting up to stand by his friend's side. He turned and pulled Elainor... Ellie to her feet and smiled at her. She let out a gasp, and them a sigh of relief feeling he had forgiven her. She threw her arms around Aragorn's neck and kissed his chin, for that is all she could reach. If she stood on her tip toes, she would be able to reach his nose but she was content with his chin at the moment. She turned around and clapped her hands just in time to a flash of black in the tree line. She turned again, and saw Legolas already turned to the tree line with his bow extended. "Yrch!!" they yelled in unison.

Surely enough a few seconds later goblin arrows shot through the trees and Ellie's hand when for her sword. NO SWORD!! Her mind screamed and she began to panic. The first of the Urak broke through the line of trees and Legolas jumped atop a large rock in order to better use his arrows. Aragorn had abandoned his bow and she saw Anduril at work for the first time in her life. Gimli was happily hacking away at anything that moved his way, and the hobbits were surrounding Frodo with their swords drawn. Gandalf was using his staff to beat the urak and with his other hand he held his beloved sword. He could really move when he wanted to. Ellie continued to stare at the urak until the leader broke through the trees and screamed, "Kill them!! Kill them!! Kill them all!!! Find the Ring!!" Elainor suppressed the urge to call out to the Urak, to save her, but them she realized, these were her... her... Friends!

She immediately moved to the middle of the clearing and started to chant in black speech. The sky suddenly got dark, thunder roared in the sky. Elainor's blue eyes turned black and her hair started to blow fiercely around her face. She raised her hands over her head and pointed toward the trees and suddenly all the fighting stopped. The Urak all looked at her frightened and turned to their leader, "Kill her! Kill the bitch! Kill her now!!" None of the Urak moved, in fear of their princess, and them the leader grabbed his bow and strung it, he pulled the string taut and looked at the girl. Ellie chanted louder. Her voice boomed and echoed and cracks of her wrath began to sound on the wind. Legolas doubled over as his sensitive ears stung him, dropping his bow to cover them. Then leader let loose his arrow and it sunk deep into Ellie's side, and she winced in pain, but continued to chant louder. She started speaking in westernesse and every urak- hai she looked at would be struck down by lightening. The trees began blazing and scorched the remainder of the urak, and they soon started running in the opposite direction of the fellowship. But they leader who not be so easily discouraged, he restrung his bow, and this time fired two arrows at Ellie. They embedded themselves in her left shoulder and stomach. By this time everyone in the fellowship was in the same state as Legolas on the ground with their ears covered.

Elli sank to the ground as yet another arrow sunk deep into her right leg. She looked at Aragorn who was beginning to being to bleed from his nose and remembered the dagger. She put her hand to her hip and pulled it out and looked at the Urak- Hai. She continued to chant through out the ordeal, and aimed for the heart. Another arrow embedded itself in her right shoulder sending her aim askew. But it was too late. She watched as thee dagger missed the creature's chest, and sighed in relief as it struck him between his eyes, killing him.

The chanting stopped immediately and Ellie turned her head to look at Legolas. The sky cleared and everyone had come to, Aragorn rushing to her side. Aragorn surveyed her wounds and smiled at her. Legolas rushed to her other side and pulled her to him. She rested her head on his chest and looked at him gratefully. She murmered so low that it was almost inaudible. Only the lf picked up what she said, "I promise I will protect you all even if it means forsaking my life." She passed out.

--

Far away a figure stood in the tower of Isen screaming. Thrashing about. How could she? How could she betray him like that? He picked up the palantir and smashed it to the ground. I remained in tacked. He ripped doors off their hinges and killed his servants. H grabbed oneee goblin trying to escape, and choked it. As the eyes rolled back inot the head, he breathed on to it, "For this she shall pay. No one foils Saruman the white's plans!!"

A/N: dun dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn. Aragorn calls Elainor Ellie because it sort of symbolizes her becoming good. Sort of like Elainor is evil, Ellie is good... coolbeans!! Please review I would love to know the impression this story is making!! Thanks!


	6. A Loss, and a New Friend

I feel guilty that I didn't update yesterday!!! SORRY!!!

Okay here we go my preciousssssssssssssssss.

--

Aragorn bent over the limp form and worked quickly always watching her face as it drained its color. Legolas paced around the trees looking for any herbs that would aid Aragorn in his endeavor. The hobbits sat huddled in a corner of the camp and looked on in horror.

Sam took this opportunity to pull out his pans and start dinner. "There's no use in you worrying yourself half to death, she's gonna be alright, Strider's gonna take good care of her, don't you worry mister Frodo, get yourself some rest" Frodo picked up his head, "I know Sam, but I still can't help feeling guilty. None of this would have happened if..."

He was startled by Ellie's voice, "Frodo..." she gurgled, blood coming down her lips, "Frodo come here, little hobbit." Frodo sat by her side, and took her hand in his, "Frodo Baggins, you will never: gasp: ever: gasp: think like that again. You ARGHHH." Aragorn looked up triumphantly and held the last of the arrows up. Legolas dashed back to the camp to catch his friend smiling. "No poison, she will be fine after her elven senses kick in and heal her up."

Ellie fell asleep, with her head in Frodo's lap and the group began to settle down for sleep. "Aragorn, I will take the first watch, I will wake Gimli up for the second watch..." Legolas said. "Yes laddie and I will wake Gandalf for the next." Gimli responded. With that the group settled, ate and slept.

Legolas perched himself on top of a large boulder and stared into he trees and remained standing there, still as a statue for 6 hours. He had taken all of Gimli's watch, and was now into much of Gandalf's watch. He was an elf, and after all the felt everyone else should get their sleep and he would relax once they were riding towards Lothlorien.

Aragorn stirred in his sleep. He turned over. Frodo snuggled closer to Ellie and the Dwarf's snores shook the very trees. Legolas sighed.

--

Ellie opened her eyes and blinked. Frodo's head lay on her shoulder, a Legolas stood perched on a boulder. Ellie gently put Frodo to the side as stood up. She stood up and looked at her bandages, she was healing quickly. She cast a quickly healing spell on herself and the bandages fell to the ground. She walked over to Legolas and stepped on to the boulder. She was shoulder to shoulder with him, and she looked up at his face. She noticed his eyes were glazed over, out of focus, so she put her hand on his shoulder, "Legolas?" He started. "Ellie, Good Morn. We must get moving, the trees sense danger ahead."

Pretty soon everyone was back on their horses. They reached the mines of Moria, and jumped off their horses. "We should unpack the horses; they cannot follow through the mines..."Ellie was cut off by Gandalf's stare. "Elainor," he said his patience bordering rage, "Thank you for your suggestion, let the hobbits decide what will stay and what will return to Imladris with the horses." _–Why don't you trust me old man? -_ She thought to herself _– After all I have done for this pathetic excuse for a 'Fellowship'-_ She shuddered visibly.

"Elian—Ellie," Boromir said, pointing to the youngest hobbit, "Pippen!!!" They both screamed before he had a chance to hurl a rock into the water, "Do not disturb the water."

At the same time this was happening Gandalf was standing in front of a glowing wall screaming at it in every language he knew. Legolas stood by a tree, and Aragorn was helping Sam unload the last pony, Bill. Frodo and Gimli were standing beside Gandalf, and Merry, Pippen, Boromir, and Ellie were looking at the water. When calmed again she walked over to Legolas. "Eryn Lasgalen that was you home. Do you miss it?" She said trying to make conversation. He looked at her, "Aye, and Nay... It is my home, and I do miss the trees, but I do not miss the confines of the palace. Tell me, Princess, what do feel of royalty?" he asked gently. She looked at him, "It is a confine to daily life," He placed his hand on her shoulder and brought her chin up with his other, looking into her eyes. "Do you realize that we have never been properly introduced, Arwen amin?" He smiled, and continued, "Im Legolas Thranduilion o Eryn Lasgalen." She looked up into his bright blue eyes and opened her mouth and all that was heard was a shrill scream echoing through the valley. Her eyes widened as her hand slapped across her mouth, -_Did I just do that?_- The scream sounded again, and Ellie realized it wasn't her, she whirled around and saw Merry, Pippen, Sam and Frodo being dragged by a octopus like creature into the water. Ellie turned to look at Legolas, but he was gone, already firing arrows at the demon. Ellie bent down and pulled a miniature morgul blade, took off hr tunic and boots and jumped into the water.

Legolas was standing in knee high water and firing arrows at the limbs that held his companions, Aragorn was hacking at the limb holding Frodo and Pippen and Boromir was on the other side hacking away to save Merry and Sam. Whilst the screaming and commotion was taken place Gandalf finally got the password correct and the doors flung open. He then turned his attention to the demon and waded into the water holding his staff above his head. Once close enough Gandalf started to beat the demon on its head.

--

Ellie was hit with freezing water as she dived in head first. At once her vision darkened and her limbs froze, she relaxed her muscles a little and then took off in the general direction of the commotion. Holding the dagger between her teeth she swam up to the Octopus and searched its hide for a weak spot. Immediately she was struck with a tentacle and her vision darkened again.

--

Legolas let out a yelp as he was knocked of his feet and tossed into the air by the demon. Gimli was thrown against a rocky cliff and held pinned there by a strong limb. H watched in horror as his elf friend came crashing down from the heavens and landed head first onto the ground. Gandalf was launched into the mines and hit the staircase leading into the mines. Aragorn and Boromir hacked away and finally the beat let go of Sam and hurled Merry into the wall. He crumpled to the ground with his head tucked between his knees. Legolas had lost his quiver in the water, but still had his bow.

--

Ellie's vision returned again and she swam to thee beast, she swam under it looking for a soft spot, a place left unprotected by the thick, dense hide, and she finally spotted the soft center of the stomach. She was yet again hit in the stomach with a tentacle, and lost the rest of the air in her lungs. She took the dagger, and placed it on the skin and pushed. Ellie's mouth and lungs started filling with water as her vision blurred but she still drove the dagger deeper. She could feel the beasts muscles relax and its weight on top of her body as the thrashing stopped above and the creature began to sink on top of her.

--

Everything stopped. The creatures flailing arms retracted into the water, dropping Pippen into Boromir's outstretched arms, and Taking Frodo into thee depths of the lake. Gimli felt for his three cracked ribs as he sank to the ground, and Gandalf stood helping Legolas to his feet.

Aragorn looked around, "Where's Ellie?" he gasped, "No, where's Frodo?" he looked around as the company panicked. "FRODO!!!" Pippen screamed. Sam headed for the water, "Mister Frodo?! Mister Frodo! Don't worry Frodo I am coming to save you..." just before he dove in Boromir caught him.

--

Darkness was all Ellie felt. Her foot was stuck under the weight of the creature, water rapidly filling her lungs. She could see Frodo. She could see the glimmer of the ring, under water. She had to save the shireling. He had hit his head on a rock and passed out. He would surely die if she didn't get to him. Ellie was struggling with the suffocating feeling, pulling her leg every which way to pull free. Finally her leg came free and she swam to Frodo's rescue. She picked up the hobbit and swam to the shore. She broke the surface and reached a spot close to the bank and put Frodo on her knees, and bent over coughing the fluid out of her system.

Aragorn ran to her side and half carried half dragged her onto the bank as the hobbits ran to Frodo's side. She continued coughing and then laid down in exhaust, still throwing up water. From her laying position she could she the little hobbit revived and he too began throwing up the excess water from his system.

Finally Ellie stood up and faltered almost falling. Quickly Legolas was by her side supporting her. She looked at him gratefully. –_Wow, this is getting to be a habit-_ her mind called out. Soon the company was inside the mines walking slowly.

--

"These Caverns have more than just Orcs in them so let's not make too much noise, eeh Peregrin?" Gandalf whispered, as the company descended yet another set of stairs.

"I am tired Gandalf. Can't we stop? Merry don't you think its time for supper? What do you think Sam?" Pippen whined. Ellie felt bad for the little hobbit. It wasn't his fault we had been walking around in circles for 4 hours now. She knew the mines well, she had trained here, why didn't that old coot let her lead them? It didn't take five days to get to the other side. It took 8 hours of walking without stopping. If she led them, they would be out by the morrow. –_Moron, Idiot, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid wizard. Gandalf the Grey, Oh I am the best, all listen to me and follow me in circles. IDIOT!!!!!-_ Her mind screamed.

Finally he succumbed to Pippin's whining and stopped. "Aragorn, Gandalf... Do you trust me?" Ellie finally said. Gandalf scowled. Aragorn nodded exhaustedly. "Let me lead us through the mines, and I shall have us out of these mines ere nightfall by the morrow!"

"No." came the curt answer. "Why do you not trust me Gandalf? What else must I do to gain your trust, what?"

"Nothing, for a child of the white hand will never have my trust."

"Why, I never thought Gandalf the Grey to be stubborn. Do you forget Gandalf that I could have killed Frodo and taken the ring three times already?" At this Gimli's hand when to this axe.

"I do not trust you to led us. That is the end." Ellie looked disturbed and ran to a corner and sat in silence.

For the rest of the journey through the mines, 7 days and six nights, Ellie stayed to the end of the company not speaking with anyone. To her relief Gandalf had stopped going in circles last night and finally headed in the right direction.

--

After a few hours of going in the right direction the wizard turned into the wrong direction again. Ellie began to realize that as they continued the place around them got hotter and hotter. Then it hit her. They were headed to the Bridge of Khazad-Dum. She panicked. The Balrog of Morgoth guards that bridge. She remembered with a shudder. –_Balrog... Balrog of Morgoth... Balrog...-_Her mind screamed. She decided to abandon her post at the back of the company and move up front next to Gandalf.

"Gandalf the wise, we are headed in the wrong direction, nen mellon." She quietly said to him. He face twisted up again and he sped up. She would not be denied this time. "Gandalf the Grey!" she screamed, and stood tall. She stopped in front of Aragorn who caught off guard slammed right into the elf, followed by Legolas slamming into him, and toppling over onto Merry, Pippen, Frodo and Sam, Boromir easily sided stepped the elf on hobbit collision and walked right into Aragorn who was on the floor staring up at Ellie. "I will not just stand here and watch you lead us to an unknown doom!!" she thundered. "Elli, please trust mithandir, for me Ellie." Legolas said as he regained his bow from the ground. By this time every one was standing again. She made a mental pout towards Legolas, and sighed outwardly.-_How can anyone resist you anything my Prince?-_

Reluctantly she followed Gandalf. It wasn't another two minutes of walking when a roar erupted through the length of the hall leading to the bridge there is was, a Balrog. –_Aha! I told you so! Wait, RUN!!!!- _her mind chimed. Gandalf was talking but no one could really hear him. So the company turned around and started running down a winding stair case toward the bridge. Ellie made use of the bow Aragorn lent her, and stood behind Gandalf firing at orcs great distances of in the caves. The company ran down the last flight of stairs and saw the bridge. They were being pursued so closely that Ellie thought to keep hr hair in front of her in case it got singed off by the flames emanating from the Balrog.

The company quickly made its way down to the bridge and then hobbits ran across then bridge led by Gimli and followed closely by Aragorn, Ellie and Boromir. Legolas got half across the bridge and turned around to realize that Gandalf had stopped behind him. He Elf tried hard to pull the wizard across the bridge half dragging him a quarter of the way. Ellie ran back to the bridge as Legolas looked at her pleadingly. Ellie lowered herself to the ground and swung herself under the bridge to the other side of Gandalf, putting herself between Gandalf and the advancing Balrog. Legolas grabbed one arm and Ellie grabbed another and they pulled and pushed Gandalf until Legolas set foot on the other side, by the exit. Just as Ellie was about to give her finally shove at the wizard who was protesting both physically and verbally, the Balrog stepped onto the bridge and it gave away.

Ellie felt he bridge give under her and she grabbed the ledge—and the irritating wizard at the same time. Ellie had her left hand gripping the ledge, and with her right held the wizard by the hand as he hung under her feet. "LEA—GO—LAS!!!" she screamed, as she strained under the pressure and felt the old man slipping from her hand. Aragorn knelt on one side of her and Legolas at the other side as Gimli and Boromir restrained the hobbits from running to the rescue and killing themselves in the process. The rain of arrows cam down even harder as the orcs saw the two people hanging over a ledge.

--

Everything was happening in slow motion. Gandalf lifted his staff to Aragorn who took it, and Ellie tried to pull the arm that held Gandalf so that he could reach Aragorn's outstretched hand, by this point Ellie was holding the wizards knuckles. Gandalf swung his now free arm, and grabbed the hand Ellie was holding him with, doubling the pressure on her body. She screamed in pain. It felt as if her shoulders were being ripped out off their sockets. She swore as she lifted the arm again and her grip on the ledge loosened. Legolas hung off the side of the ledge and tried to reach Gandalf with on avail. He grabbed Ellie's waist to ease her stress, "GANDALF! GANDALF!! Fool of a wizard, don't you dare let go! I swear I'll go with you and if you're not dead, I'll KILL YOU!!" she screamed. Gimli abandoned the hobbits as he saw Legolas slipping and grabbed the elf's feet. Aragorn saw this and had a brilliant idea. "Legolas hold her tightly. Gimli you pull his legs and I'll pull you. Boromir come stand next to Legolas and help him pull them up. HOLD ON GANDALF!!"

They quickly formed a line with Sam standing behind Strider followed by Merry and Pippen. Frodo stood behind the bent over form of Boromir.

An arrow struck Gandalf in the elbow. It went numb and dropped to his side. "GANDALF!" Frodo screamed, and as he was pushed back by Boromir, "Stay back little one!!" Ellie started crying, Legolas pulled her up, she let go of the ledge –_my life is in legolas's hands... please don't drop me melamin...-_ She grabbed at Gandalf's beard and yanked at him. The pain was too much for the wizard, absentmindedly he let go of Ellie's other hand and grabbed his pierced elbow. Ellie screamed and grabbed the bear with both hands, as she was hoisted up further by a struggling company. Hr left hand lost its grip and Gandalf went even lower. Legolas's body dropped again with the weight of Ellie and her hand again reclaimed its grasp.

Legolas pulled again. His grip slipped and his hands went up to her chest. She screamed. Ellie looked down at the wizard with tears streaming down her face, Legolas jarred again above her and her hands slipped, Gandalf fell low but Ellie caught him just in time with her legs. She reached up and put her arms around Legolas's neck. She was facing the outside of the cliff look at the other side. She could feel Gandalf slipping, she could feel Legolas's grunts as he tried to keep hold on the girl, she could here the men crying and the hobbits encouraging her, she could hear the arrows whizzing by her head. She raised her legs and Gandalf's good arm grabbed her shoulder. YES!! They were gonna make it. YES!! Her mind screamed, everyone was crying, and shouting.

--

Gandalf's hand slipped. She reached out with her legs and it grabbed thin air, she saw Gandalf falling, and then she screamed. She was hoisted up onto the ledge by everyone, screaming. The scream was so loud that the tunnels started to cave in, orcs fell into the abyss, and she was carried and dragged and thrown out of the mines. Still screaming.

She continued screaming at the top of her lungs. Hobbits lay stricken outside on the ground crying. The Dwarf and the elf on their knees beating the ground. Boromir was doubled over in tears and Aragorn's face streaming with tears as he tried to stand everyone up and pull them towards Lothlorien. Ellie screamed. She scratched at her face and pulled at her hair and screamed.

--

A ways away, an elf stood erect and drew an arrow from his quiver, "Captain did you hear that?" one of his subordinates said, as a shrill scream pierced the air. He loosened the arrow when he realized it was a scream of sorrow, of loss.

--

Legolas and Gimli stood up and pulled the hobbits up. Aragorn had quieted Ellie and taken off followed closely by the four hobbits and Boromir. Gimli and Legolas stood Ellie and looked in her eyes. "Look, elf! She's looks like she just died!" the dwarf immediately felt sorry, and looked back at the cave entrance as tears cascaded down his face. Legolas looked at the elf before him. Her eyes were glazed over and her face pale. She looked off into a distance and stood in front of him, wavering. He picked her up and sprinted off towards the company followed by Gimli.

--

Once they entered the forest of Lothlorien, Legolas put Ellie down. She looked horrible. She dragged her feet towards Aragorn as he ran further into the wood, but her gaze was still far off. She looked like a pale zombie.

--

A small band of Elves dropped down from the trees and encircled the company. Legolas lifted his bow and fitted it with on of the goblin arrows he managed to pick up in the mines. The elves strung their own bows and pointed them at the company. Ellie felt everyone stop, and so did she, but she still far off, unawares of the danger around her.

"Haldir of Lorien" Aragorn spoke. "We need your help, we need your protection." Aragorn said as he bowed to the captain of the elves. Haldir looked over the company his yes settling over the dwarf. "You can go no further with dwarf. If you chose to leave him, then I will let you stay in the guard talan."

Ellie looked around her like a zombie. She saw pretty trees, glowing with silver light. She bent down at took off her boots, and walked to Aragorn. Pressing the boots to his chest, he caught them before they hit the ground. He looked at her bewildered as she walked over to Haldir and bowed, wobbling severely. It was then that Aragorn saw the cut running down her back. She stood up again and looked at Haldir. He searched her eyes-_Who is this girl, is she crazy? She walks as if she was a little tipsy...-_ He looked at her and she broke into a goofy grin and raised her arms above her head. "IM ELLIE!!" she screamed, and started laughing hysterically. The soldier closest to Haldir pointed his arrow at Ellie's head. "Forgive her she is not well." Aragorn pleaded with the captain, and then Ellie stopped laughing and looked straight into Haldir's eyes. "Gandalf..." she whispered as Haldir looked at the crazy girl. She broke into heart wrenching sobs and he held to her arm to support her. Legolas put his bow down and made to rush to Ellie's side but was held back by two guards and made to watch as Haldir took the girl he was falling for in his arms to comfort her. –_This isn't how it's supposed to happen!! NO!! I am supposed to comfort her, ME!!I am supposed to bring joy to hr life, not, not HIM! Ellie! Ellie, come to me, I'm your Legolas!!_- his mind screamed and his hands started to shake uncontrollably.

Haldir had taken the sobbing girl into his arms, and looked up at the company. "Bring them," he said as he led the distressed girl, now clinging to his arm as if for life support, away from the forest clearing to a nearby tree. He picked her up, to put her over his shoulder to climb up to his talan, but the girl held her arms around his neck in a death grip as he tried to place her on his shoulder. He left her hang on his neck, putting his arm around her and began climbing up the tree. Half way up Ellie realized she wasn't on the firm ground anymore and started screaming again, and clinging to Haldir harder. He held her tighter until the reached the talan, and pried her arms from her neck, placing her on his seat and shouting orders for a glass of water and a cloth for the girl to clean up with. He knelt before the girl who had reattached herself to his neck and sighed. He placed his hand on her head and stroked her hair whispering to her that she was safe now. Legolas came up onto the tree and saw Ellie's sobbing form in Haldir's arms. His heart panicked. He just fallen for her and now he was losing her to –_HIM!!-_ his mind screamed.

--

Haldir had finally quieted the girl enough for her to down the glass of water. Her hands were shaking so hard he had to hold it to her lips, as on hand held his on the cup and the other was placed on the middle button on his tunic. He looked at her and smiled and tears started rolling down her cheeks again as he got up to address the rest of the company. She broke out into a screaming wail again with her head in her lap and her hands over her head rocking back and forth. He looked back at her and raised his voice so he could be heard over her screaming.

After telling the company that they would be staying in the guard talan tonight, he return to the maiden and sat at her feet staring into the trees his bow between his legs. Legolas watched in horror as Ellie sank to the ground and putt her head into Haldir's lap. _– She doesn't even know... HIM!!-_ He shrugged it off tears rolling freely from his eyes and threw his bedroll down next to Gimli as fell into a torturous slumber were he dreamt of Ellie in Haldir's arms.

Haldir put his arm around the sobbing girl and continued watching the trees for any problems. _– Ere the sun rises, I shall take them to the Lady.-_

A/N: wholly cow!! This was long!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you to my greatest reviewers Arein and Eathiln!! You get cookies and pizza!!! Muah!

I hav already started the next chapter, so expect it soon!


	7. In the End, I Love You

Disclaimer: I wrote a letter to Tolkien asking him to sell the whole LOTR concept, but I haven't gotten an answer out…….  
  
On with the story!  
-  
Ellie didn't know the Elf who was cradling her was, but his sweet smell, and his reassuring voice calmed her considerably. He was still sitting next to her, and his cloak was draped over her shoulders, staring into the trees when she woke up. He had his arm around her waist and was twirling her hair in his hand absentmindedly. She pushed her head closer to his body, and began to go over the previous day's activities. It hit like a ton of rocks. Legolas pulling her up, Gandalf falling into an abyss, her fight with Gandalf and then Lothlorien. She began to sob again. He would have never fallen if she had convinced him he was going the wrong way.  
  
The girl –What did she say her name was? Ellie? Yes, that was it.- began to sob again in Haldir's lap. He picked her up and looked into her eyes. "Ellie? Ellie, you are safe now. By all the power I have granted to me by my Lord and Lady, I swear you are safe." He looked at the girl as she shook her head, "You :SOB: don't understa…" her voice trailed of in a fit of sobs again. He sighed yet again and let thee girl sink into his chest again. "Brother!" he turned around to see his brother Rumil looking at him. "Brother our watch is over, Orophin has packed over things and gone ahead to let the lady know we have company." He looked down at Haldir and then at the girl, he cold see his brother's uncomfort as he failed miserably to stop the girl from crying through much of the afternoon and night and even now. "Haldir, sometimes you have to let them cry it out. She'll tell you sooner or later." Rumil looked his brother. "Shut-up." he said and turned around again, then his brother's words sank in. Rumil stood looking at him expectantly as Haldir stood p and apologized and called the company together, passing Ellie to a startled Rumil. She pushed him away, and sank back to the floor letting loose a wail as loud as the one she let loose the night before in the mines. Rumil covered his ears and stepped away as the girl wrapped herself tighter in Haldir's cloak.  
  
Legolas awoke at Ellie's screams and decided to let –Precious Haldir take care of the distressed Damsel- Haldir stepped into the sleeping area and awakened the rest of the company and sent them to a corner where a big wash basin awaited them. He had Rumil place a piece of Lembas bread on their bedding for their return. He returned to the wailing girl. "Brother!" Rumil yelled tossing him his pack. Haldir opened his pack and fished for some lembas between the knives and sharpening stones he carried. –Stupid Rumil, ate all the lembas no I have to present her with--- this.- He looked defeated as he pulled out of his sack a crumbling piece of lembas bread. He walked over fetching a washcloth in a bowl of water and a drinking glass full of clean water. He sat the hysterical elf up and looked her in the eyes. "Stop…Crying… Now… Please Ellie?" His eyes softened at the last two words and she stifled a few sobs, and nodded. He wet the washcloth and wiped her face and handed her the lembas, and water. She stared at the piece of bread in her hand, and a mournful smile came across her features. She held it up to her face triumphantly and said, "Lembas!" and then broke into a fit of tears. At this a smile broke across the face of Haldir and he burst into a fit of gut wrenching laughter. This startled the grieving elf that she stopped crying altogether and stared at the elf before her that was now rolling on the ground laughing. Soon Aragorn, Boromir and the hobbits were standing around Haldir wondering what had happened. Rumil pushed between Aragorn and Boromir and stared with moth agape at his brother. –What has come over that crazy elf? He is usually the most serious elf I have known. Don't tell me that crazy girl has made him crazy too?- Rumil looked from Ellie to his brother and then kicked Haldir in the stomach. "What are you doing?" he asked ready to laugh as hard as his brother. Just watching this normally serious elf rolling around with tears streaming down his eyes and clutching his stomach so was enough to make anyone laugh, were it not from the awkwardness of the situation. Haldir choked out "L-le-mbas!" and burst into a bigger fit of laughter. Ellie who was still holding the piece of bread still over her head pulled it down to her mouth and retreated behind Haldir's seat and started nibbling on the bread as tears followed from her eyes. She was startled when Rumil came out of the branches panting and knelt by her side. "Where is Haldir Arwen amin?" Ellie looked at the crazy elf. She had just left him with Haldir. "Right where you left him Heruamin." She looked up as Rumil stepped out from behind the chair, and stood in front of her. "2 of you!!" she gasped. "No, I am Orophin, he is my twin brother." "Oh." "Rumil, where is Haldir?" "He has gone crazy brother. We have to take him to the healers wing as soon as we enter Caras Galdhon." Rumil smirked. "Rumil, brother, Where. Is. HALDIR!!!" he screamed at his brother. "HAHAHA. OR-HA-PH-hahahaha" Haldir tried to call.  
Orophin stepped out to see his brother on the floor, "You may yet be right brother." He said looking from one brother to the other.  
  
Ellie finally of the piece of bread on the chair and walked over to the hysterical elf and sat in front of him. "Why do laugh at me so?" At this Haldir stopped laughing at that and sat upright. A wave sighs came from the group that had formed around the two. "You looked so sweet when you did that, oh you looked so innocent. Like a child. It relieved my heart to see you smile." She took her into a hug and she smiled and blushed as everyone looked at her. Legolas looked on at the whole scene and stomped away as Ellie's eyes fell on him. She wondered what on earth she could have done to upset him, and realized it was probably the same reason everyone else was mad at her. She had let Gandalf fall to his death. It was hr fault. She looked at Haldir as he stood her up and guided her to the edge of the tree. "It is time you met with the lady and lord of Lorien. Let us make haste now." He held the maiden's hand as the company made its way down the tree.  
  
Ellie was still walking barefoot through the forest, holding onto Haldir's reassuring arm. She couldn't bring herself to make eye contact with Legolas, as Haldir led her closer to an unknown destination. "Do you not wish to wear boots Arwen amin?" Haldir whispered to her as she looked in awe at the beautiful woods of Lothlorien. "No my lord. This grass feels cool upon my feet and calming against my skin. Would you have me wear boots and deprive me of such a sensation? Many travel from across middle earth to see the beautiful wonder of Lorien, yet I am the luckiest of them all, as I get to walk barefoot upon the beautiful grass of Lorien and meet its lord and the lady. Haldir?" He wasn't listening.. well actually she had lost him after 'deprive me'. He had never heard anyone speak so fondly of Lorien in all of his 4000 years. Haldir smiled fondly, suppressing the urge to take of his boots and chase this maiden around the fields of Lorien. "Haldir?" she repeated. She had finally opened up to him and he wasn't listening!! "Yes Arwen amin, I would not wish to upset you in any way." This time it was Ellie's turn not to listen. She let out a soft moan that startled the four male elves traveling. (Haldir, his two brothers and Leggy) Haldir stiffened as the elleth in his arms let go of him and ran to the top of a cliff and looked over the water. "Oh. Look!!" That sigh again. Haldir walked around her and motioned to something across the water, and a rope flew at him. He caught the rope and tied it around a near by tree. He then turned around and looked at the nervous hobbits and signaled for two more ropes making a bridge across the water. He motioned for Aragorn to cross. After he made it over, Frodo mustered the courage to cross, followed closely by Merry, Pippen, and a very pale and reluctant Samwise. He was followed by Gimli the dwarf, and Boromir. Rumil went next followed by Legolas. Haldir stood patiently by the ropes awaiting the maiden to follow across. –Maybe I will carry her across- he smiled. "Milady? It is your turn." He said as his brother, Orophin wound the two extra ropes around his arms and returned to the guard talan. Haldir looked at the girl as she stood up. She was watching Legolas all the way across, and then Orophin as he disappeared behind a tree. She looked at Haldir and a big grin spread across her face. She took of his cloak and handed it to him, and pushed her hair behind her face. She stood on her tip toes and kissed Haldir and then spun him around to face the other cliff. He looked at her dumbfounded and watched helplessly as she jumped off the cliff! –Ohmygod!!- "ELLIE!" he screamed. He watched as the beautiful figure emerged from the water and swam across to the other side and scaled the cliff to the others. Swiftly Haldir ran across the remaining line never taking his eyes off the crazy elleth. –She's crazy! She is crazy. By the valar she is a crazy, beautiful, crazy elf.- HE thought to himself.  
  
Legolas watched as Ellie jumped into the water. He knew she would by the way she was smiling, but he still didn't expect it. He watched her scale the cliff and jump up in front of him and give him the biggest grin he had ever seen on her face. He forgave her right then and there. –Crazy, crazy, crazy, stupid, crazy beautiful crazy elf!- his mind screamed as he gathered her in a hug and kissed her forehead. Sopping wet, she clung to his body and kiss him on his nose. He tightly as Haldir jumped on the bank and his heart fell into his knees.-What is she doing in HIS arms?- Haldir suppressed the urge of killing the other male elf as he unfolded his cloak and draped it around the elleth. She turned and beamed at him, and was drawn away by Legolas's guiding arm. --  
  
Haldir sat in the rain staring in a high tree. He sat on a descent sized branch in a secluded place he had found when he was younger. He had always come here to think. Lush trees and wild flowers of all colors grew everywhere, but his favorite thing about this place was the little lake in the middle with a miniature waterfall. White water lilies grew over the lake beautifying the area profoundly. He sat, Haldir, in his sorrow. He had never really loved, anyone, but he felt strongly for this… Ellie. – Of course she would choose Legolas over you, you bafoon. He is a prince. You? You are a sorry excuse for a March Warden. Haldir of Lorien. Ha! Pathetic. How do you expect to win her heart?- His thoughts tortured him. But this mind countered, -It wasn't Legolas who held her as she cried. It wasn't Legolas who carried her up a tree and cared for her. It wasn't Legolas who's arms she slept in. It wasn't Legolas who she clung to today, it wasn't Legolas who's cloak she wore. Why? Why Ellie?- He felt distressed. And then he saw her.  
Across on the other bank she danced in the rain wearing a light blue dress and was soaking wet from the rain. A smile played its way to his face as he saw her dancing and singing softly. So soft no one who hear, unless their eleven ears were sharp, sharper than most elves. Haldir thanked his trainer secretly as he had taught Haldir to hone his hearing, and atune it to the wood. He smiled as he heard her soft voice, and watched her twirl around while the rain beat on her had and body. "And I will take you across the sea, just you and me, you and me, to Valinoor I say. They call, they call, and I will answer, to the sea, to the sea, just you and me…" A smile played across his face. –I wish I could take you across the sea Ellie. Away from Sauron, away from Saruman. Ellie…-  
  
He started as he watched a figure stepped out of the trees behind her.  
  
Legolas had stepped into thee clearing and waited for Ellie to notice him. She didn't another twirl and started as she saw him. She stopped with her hands over her head and her left leg straight behind her in mid- twirl. Her face became crimson. And she turned around and looked at the water. Legolas approached the girl, unaware of the figure across the bank who was watching them both. He put his arm around her waist and drew her to him. She turned and met his eyes. He held her close and looked deeply into her eyes. "I don't think I have been introduced to the most beautiful elf in Middle Earth." She blushes and pushed him away and said, "I would watch what I say in the woods of the Beautiful Lady Galadriel, my lord."  
  
He drew her to him again. He took her hand and bowed, "Im Legolas Thranduilion o Eryn Lasgalen." She smiled and returned the bow. "Im Elainor of Isengard." "No melamin, you are Ellie, of Lothlorien." he smiled.  
"Yes, I suppose you are right, well than, Im Ellie of Lorien" she smiled deeply. She understood now why her mother loved this place. Legolas drew her to him again and she buried her head in his shoulder, and they danced slowly to music only they could hear in their hearts.  
  
The rain receded and began to be a little romantic shower. Ellie led Legolas closer to the lake, and asked him to look in. He had bent over to look in and no sooner did he find himself submerged under water. He stayed under and waited for her to come closer. No sooner than a few seconds she found herself under water too. She came up for air to find Legolas laughing at her. She pushed his head under water and he grabbed her ankle sending her flying backwards into the water. They both came up in the middle of the lake laughing and swimming circles around each other, and then splashing each other. Legolas swam toward the waterfall and stood under it. Ellie followed suit and held her beloved in her arms. Legolas looked down deeply into her eyes as her came out of the water, and then suddenly it happened. The two elves kissed. It was a passionate soft, sweet kiss and afterwards Ellie looked into Legolas's eyes and held close. "Legolas… oh." He kissed her again. Then pressed his fingers against her lips. There they stood holding each other and the waterfall parted along their shoulders and gazed into each other's eyes.  
  
Across from the two elves sat a deep distressed elf shaking. He watched her hold him. She kissed him and then kissed him again. –This is not how its supposed to be!- his heart cried out. He suppressed tears threatening to come out and tore through the trees back to his room, which ironically was on the same talan as Ellie's mother. The one she was staying in. -  
The couple climbed up on the bank holding hands and walked back to their rooms. "I love you, melamin." Legolas called as he kissed her goodnight, his heart leaping for joy as she kissed him passionately back.  
--- (A/N: awe i feel bad for poor Haldir, poor guy. He can help his feelings)  
The next morning Ellie was wandering again in the trees. She was admiring the wild flowers and trying very hard not to step on them as she slammed into a figure headed the opposite way. They both fell hard on their rear ends. "Haldir!!!" she yelled as she launched herself onto him, pinning him to the ground in a straddling position. "Haldir how fare you? Where were you yesterday?!" Haldir looked at the girl and remembered Legolas, and pushed her off of him. "I have to go to border, it is now my turn to guard." He stood up and was knocked down again by Ellie, who jumped onto his back, sending him toppling. He turned over to find her sitting on his stomach again. "Ellie, I have to go, please leave me alone." She wouldn't take no for an answer. Nope, not today. Especially after she was told by none other than Rumil that Haldir was off today. –Or was it Orophin? Bhaa, what ever.- She lay down on top of Haldir and snuggled onto his chest. He grunted to show his annoyance, but she ignored him. "Haldir…" she said in a sweet voice, "Please show me around Lorien," she said as she kissed his neck. He melted. She sat up and moved to the grass, and Haldir looked at her. –Alright you win daughter of Tiniwiviel- his mind called out. He sat up next to her. "What would you like to see, Lothamin? My Flowerhmm?" she put her head on his arm and looked up into his face. He didn't realize it at the time, but her hands had run down his legs, and started to unbind his boots. "Oh, Haldir! Everything!" She smiled and then pushed him flat against the grass and stole his boots. She took of running before he understood what had happened, and got up and chased her. They spent the morning chasing after each other and clumsily avoiding crashes into innocent bypassers. Finally by mid morning Haldir had caught the little thief and managed to get one of his boots before she kicked him off of her and ran away with the other one. She ran all the way p to a cliff, just over the waterfall, and stopped. Trapped! Haldir failed to realize that she had stopped until it was too late and crashed into her, sending them both of the edge. She screamed in delight as the both toppled over the waterfall and landing in the rushing water beneath she clung to Haldir as they both were sent flying down the rushing water laughing hysterically. They held each other until they were thrown on shore, and she pounced on him setting him off balance. For the third time he found himself under her, but this time he was laughing gleefully. He threw her off and sat on her and they continued playing like this until at last the starts came out and their clothing dried. Haldir lay looking at Ellie laying in his arms. She was so beautiful. He shoved her playfully off of him and straddled her. She giggled and pretended to fight him off until she gave up. They sat silently like that for a long while, staring at each other. Finally Haldir bend down and kissed her. Without thinking their lips met, and neither one fought the other as they held each other in the twilight. Haldir broke the kiss and looked surprised. –Did you just do that? Are you crazy? Don't you remember a certain elf prince that can have you killed for this, hmm, mister March warden?- His eyes widened as he felt the girl push him off of her and snuggle up to his body. Haldir sat in silence as the girl's breathing evened out and she fell into light sleep. Thoughts of Legolas killing him in many different ways plagued his mind, until he looked down at the Elf in his arms. –My lothamin…- He smiled, - this has to be right, this can't be wrong-  
He drifted into sweet slumber. Every now and again he would feel two soft lips pressing against his, but he remained asleep.  
  
He awoke before day break and sat up. Ellie was leaving tomorrow, he knew it, he looked down at her sleeping form. She nuzzled his arm, and kissed his elbow, still holding his hand tightly in hers (A/N: SLUT!!!). He kissed her forehead, and lay back down facing her. He took her into his arms and kissed her deeply before stalking off into the woods.  
  
Ellie awoke by mid-day and was surprised not to find Haldir sleeping next to her. She got up and walked to her talan and jumped into the bath. She finished after a few hours and went to the meeting with Galadriel and the Fellowship.  
--  
  
Ellie walked into the Hall to find everyone awaiting her arrival. Then she saw him. –Oh by the Valar!! Legolas!!- Her gaze fell to the floor as she recalled the past days events with Haladir. Not once had she even thought of Legolas. Her face turned scarlet. Then she looked up as he addressed her, "Where have you been Lothamin? I have looked for you everywhere yesterday, and this morn…" Her face fell as she remembered Haldir's voice, "What would you like to see lothamin, hmm?" "I- I w- w- as…doing something." "No matter, we are here now, come sit next to me Melamin." She reluctantly seated herself by him and looked up at Galadriel who had an 'all knowing' smile on her face. She turned her gaze away in shame. Galadriel spoke, "You have been here now for a week. Your quest is a fragile one…" Celeborn continued for her, "Each second you waste is a second Sauron's hand closes tighter around middle earth." Galadriel continued, "Your quest stands upon the edge of a knife, stray but a little and and it will fail, to the ruin of all." Celeborn continued, "You will be given four elven boats to cross to the falls of Raumos (A/N: Rauros?) there you will be faced with the decision, make for the east bank to Gondor, or to the west to Mordor. You leave tomorrow at dawn." Galadriel continued, "You will be given enough supplies to last you through your trip, an you will be clad with the cloaks of the Galadrim." With that Galadriel and Ceeleborn got up and left the fellowship to its decisions. "So," said Aragorn quietly, "To Mordor, or Gondor?"  
  
Haldir climbed the tree and jumped onto the talan. Rumil started, "Don't do that Haldir, you startled me." "You should have known I was climbing the tree, before I touched it, Rumil." He lightly scolded, then sighed.  
"Not on your day off, what are you doing here?! Do you not trust me?" "I do, I just needed to clear my mind. Get off my chair." Rumil stood up and Haldir sank into that seat fingering his bow and staring down the next tree to the ground.  
"So, brother!" came a call from on of the higher branches, "Do you think that Haldir ever got that girl?" Rumil looked up at his brother hanging with his bow clutched in his hand, then shifted his gaze to Haldir. Haldir could feel Rumil's gaze burning into the side of his head, so he returned the stare. Rumil noticed in his brother's eyes a certain sadness, and he sat down with hid feet dangling off the talan staring off in the opposite direction. Orophin landed silently next to Haldir's chair and laid a light hand on his shoulder. "You never answered me. Haldir, do you think Haldir ever got that girl?" H said as he looked ahead into the woods searching for anything suspicious, then he froze, -HALDIR?!- his mind screamed. "H-Haldir? W- what are you doing here? On your day off?" Rumil smiled but continued his gaze on the forest floor occasionally scanning the trees. "Orophin, I am here because I wanted to join my two brothers in guarding my land… is that so bad?" Orophin looked at him suspiciously, then shrugged it off.  
  
Night fell and all was calm, a few orcs were shot by the Guards, but nothing really exciting. Haldir had been out to scout the borders 7 times by the time day broke the next morning.  
  
The company stood in a line accepting the gifts of the Lady and Lord, but the whole while Ellie's eyes scanned the trees for Haldir. He knew she was leaving today, where was he? Where? She held back tears as the lady stepped in front of her handing her a cloak and a long eleven dagger, 2 quivers and the lord handed her a bow of the Galadrim. Her heart panicked as she realized something that haunted her all morning, -He's not coming!! He's not coming!- Ellie held in tears and helped load the boats. She listened quietly as Aragorn assigned everyone a boat, "I will ride with Frodo and Sam. Boromir will ride with Merry. Gimli and Legolas will ride in another boat. And Ellie you will be accompanied by Pippen." They commenced in loading the boats with their personal bags and gifts and then boarded. Ellie stood far back, hoping… waiting… pleading and begging to the Valar. Aragorn helped Frodo and Sam into their boat and jumped in. He was handed a pair of oars by Boromir who pushed Aragorn's boat to start him off. Boromir then put Merry in a boat, handed him two oars and hopped in being pushed off by Legolas. He then helped Gimli on the boat handed him two oars, turned around and kissed Ellie lightly on the lips as she winced and pushed him away he smiled and jumped into the boat and Pippen heaved him off to a descent start. And then Pippen looked up at Ellie expectantly. She looked at the woods behind her and then put Pippen into he boat. Then she handed him one oar. Slowly. Then she handed him another oar. Slower than the first time, holding just out of the reach of the little hobbit, then thrusting it in his hand. –He's not coming, Ellie, he's not.- Ellie steeled her heart and very, very, very slowly lowered herself into the boat, still checking the woods behind her. She felt Celeborn step forward and gently launch the boat off. Her hear sank to her knees as she watched Aragorn push off with great speed, followed by Boromir's boat, then Legolas' and finally hers. –I leave my heart in Lothlorien… Oh Haldir…- a single tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"YOU ARE AN IDIOT! A MORON! YOU ARE THE DUMBEST ELF I HAVE EVER HAD THE MISFORTUNE OF KNOWNING!!" Rumil screamed beating his older brother with his bedroll. Orophin had just pried Rumil of Haldir as he was strangling the life out of him. They had finally made their brother tell them why he was walking around like a zombie all day. "YOU CAN'T KILL HIM! I HAVE TO DO THAT!" Orophin screamed as he launched himself at Haldir. Rumil grabbed his twin and launched himself at Haldir. He drew his sword, "If. You. Don't. Go. I. Will. Kill!!" Haldir kicked his brother in his head, and managed to break away from him and bump into Orophin who threw him half way across the talan. Rumil got up on his knees, then sank back down. "Idiot. You finally find a girl you love, and what do you do? What? Orophin! Tell the idiot what he does! Tell him! Tell him how stupid he is." "He lets her get away with out letting her know he loves her. If I am correct in my thinking that is probably he reason she is in Legolas's arms." "What would you have me do? She's probably gone anyway. Probably already half way to Emyn Muil. Gone." "If it was the woman I loved, I would be down by the docks right now confessing my eternal love for her to her face. And if she's not there, I would scream it into the air, so loud, that no matter how far she was, she would hear me, and know that one day we will meet again, and fall into each other's arms like we were never separated." Orophin smiled as he thought of his one love. "Oh, Araniel, I love you." He smiled. "shut up stupid we aren't talking about your wife, we are talking about this bafoon's 'love'". Haldir looked up, "You're right! I should go." He stopped to look at his brothers. "DON'T STOP RUN!" they screamed in unison. Haldir grabbed his pack and sprinted towards he docks. "Wait! What he takes the long way?" Rumil asked Orophin. "Lets go, he's an idiot!" Orophin grabbed his brother and the jumped off the tree leaving the other four guards to hold the border as the three elves flew as fast as their feet could take them. "HALDIR! The short cut!! Short cut!" Haldir shifted as he darted through a different path. –Why didn't I think of that? I must be an idiot.- The three brothers rushed through trees, by ground and by tree limbs, all falling and rolling down hills all the way to the dock. Haldir opened his mouth to scream. "ELLIE!!!" His brothers soon joined his endeavor and soon three elves were tearing through dirt and tree scream one maiden's name.  
  
Haldir ran into the docks and saw no boats. The Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn turned and looked at him as he tried to stop himself before he ran into his superiors and landed flat on his butt. His two brothers still screaming ran into him and tripped on his form. Rumil tumbled backwards and Orophin tripped over him. Haldir looked up, he saw Ellie, there she was! Right there. Rumil slapped his brother's head and he screamed her name, "ELLIE!!"  
  
Ellie heard her name. She stopped rowing and looked back. There was Haldir looking disheveled sitting very awkwardly on the dock and behind him his two brothers lay on top of each other looking worse than Haldir. Her heart leapt for joy. She dropped her paddle in the water, stood up and looked at him. Legolas, Boromir and Aragorn had already turned around and were rowing back the short distance they had already covered. Ellie smiled triumphantly as she stood balanced on the tip of the boat.  
  
Orophin was already holding Rumil and crying. Ellie smiled and gracefully jumped into the water. Haldir crawled to the edge of the dock and looked into the clear blue water (damn this girl does a lot of diving into water doesn't she? Crazy elf.) She finally emerged from the water and pulled her herself on the dock. Haldir stood up and took a few steps back regarding her with caution, but he was too late. She had already tackled him and pinned him to the round with his arms outstretched at his sides (she does a lot of that too!) and smiled at him. He smiled back. He didn't care that he would get into trouble when the lady got him alone to punish him for abandoning his post. All he cared about was that smile. Those eyes he always got lost in. She sat up and tears fall from her eyes, "I thought you wouldn't come, I thought you didn't care." Haldir rose and held her close to him. They both rose to their knees and held each other, "How could I not come, Lothamin?" he regarded her blue eyes, searching for anything all he saw was compassion. He grabbed his pack and pulled her feet. He dropped the pack again as he straightened her cloak. Tying it around her shoulders correctly. He wiped the tears from his eyes and bent down to get his pack, "Haldir you're crying!" "No, no.. I brought these for you."  
  
He pulled a leather case from his bag and tossed the bag to the ground again. He opened the case and Rumil threw Orophin to the ground and stepped forward to hold the case so Haldir's hands could be free. He took out two small daggers and bent down and secured them to the inside of either boot. Rumil smiled as Ellie looked at him, and mouthed, "These used to be his" and grinned. Haldir stood up and pulled out a sword and placed in its sheath and attached it next on the other side of her hip, so that her sword was on her Left and his on her Right. Then he picked up two wrist guards and attached them too her wrists, she admired the marking of the Lothlorien elves, grey material with silver elven marks. Then he looked up at her and put his arms around his neck and unlatched his necklace. It was a thin but strong black lace with a moon pendant made of mithril attached. He walked around her and placed I over her head, and she held her hair to the side. She then removed her own necklace, a mithril chain with a single blue stone attached and brought her arms around his neck. He bent so she could reach his neck fastened the clasp around her neck. It was a tight fit, but comfortable. It looked like a slight choker on him. Tears flowed down her face, "Oh… its tight." She cried. "No, he lifted her chin and painfully aware of the many sets of eyes fixed on the two he drew her into the trees. "Ellie, I came to tell you on thing." She looked into his eyes, "Y-yes Haldir?" "I love you, Lothamin." She cried as he kissed her lips softly and left her go. "Go to him. But know that I will always love you, my lothamin." She kissed him again, and stepped back though the trees. Orophin burst into tears again, and she hugged him. She turned to Rumil who stood with his back straight and looked into the water off to the side, his lip quivering, and hugged him too, and he cried. She went to the edge of the dock and made ready to dive in again, and stopped as Haldir called to her, stepping out from the trees, with the same steely look he gave her when thy first met. "Ellie. Take care of yourself. May the valar bless your path. May your arm be steady…" she cut him off and faced the water, and locked eyes with Legolas, steeling her emotions, "And your aim be true, nen mellon.." With that she dove into the water, grateful to be underwater she cried until she got to the boat, and hoisted herself over, taking the paddle she had retrieved while underwater and rowing between the three other boats and into the lead. Ellie rowed hard for many hours of the night, putting her pain in her arms so she could row faster. So she could get far away from Lorien, the other boats struggle to get to her speed up eventually she rowed straight too the falls of Rauros and stopped on the eastern shore. She helped Pippen of the boat, unloaded the stuff, and turned the boat over.  
  
-- By the time the other boats reached the shore and unpacked she had started a fire and collected much firewood. Legolas finished his task and came to her side. "You care about him?" he asked as he stared into the fires. "Cared for him, yes. Loved him…" she locked eyes with Legolas, "No… I love you melamin…" Her eyes returned to the fire. He pulled her close and began to study the designs on her wrist bands, and kissed her head.  
  
Just then an army of Orcs broke through the trees and started firing arrows at the camp. "FIND THE HALFLING!!! FIND THE HALFING!!!!!!" A battle ensued as Legolas perched himself on a fallen log and started firing arrows. Ellie drew Haldir's sword and started to hack away at orcs. Aragorn unsheathed Anduril and Gimli held his trusty Axe. Sting was drawn along with 3 more hobbit swords and they charged the enemy. Ellie fought her way to Frodo and the orcs increased in number. Legolas was shot in the shoulder, but continue a steady flow of arrows. Off to the side Boromir stood around Sam, Pippen and Merry fighting to protect the little ones. He had to arrows sticking out of his chest, and another was fired at him. Pippen was struck down with a sword that cut deeply into his side.  
  
Ellie hear a scream, she turned to see Aragorn rushing to Boromir's side. She began to chant again, in black speech, the sky blackened and thunder struck. Some of the orcs responded and rushed off into a distance and then she heard it. A cruel laugh. Frodo screamed, she turned and saw another arrow hit Legolas, she turned to her left. An orc was dangling Frodo off a cliff threatening to drop him. Sam and Merry were picked up by orcs who rushed away from the massacre, and Gimli, fell as two arrows embedded themselves in his leg. Legolas was already down clutching the arrow in his chest. Caught between her love and the ring bearer, her hart and her mind, she darted off to Frodo's side.  
  
Too late the Orc had dropped him and he fell over falls. A long, long drop. Things moved in slow motion, "F---RO---D---OO" she screamed and sliced through the orc sending its head over the falls, black blood cover her face and hair as she ran into the body and tossed it aside. She resheathed her sword and looked over at her lover. Mentally she told him she loved him, and as if he heard her he turned to her, and opened his mouth in a scream, but she had already jumped into the falls, too late.  
  
Ellie crashed head first into the falls and everything went black. The last thing she heard was Legolas's cry, "Ellie, I love you!!" She would never know if he lived or died, she was pulled down with the unforgiving water.  
  
A/N: What did you guys think? Should I make my chapters shorter? Are they too long? I get caught up in writing I even forget how to spell things… DORK!! So that's the end of Haldir.. almost turned into a Haldir-romance… eesh. Tune in next time to see what happens. Most likely tomorrow night. Thanks a million to everyone who is supporting me in this story more cookies and pizza for arein and eathiln!! And all my other reviewers! 


	8. 2 Deaths

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, but one day I will... muahahahaha!!!!

On wif zee storieeee!!

Saruman stood looking into the palantir and laughed maniacally. "Finally! The ring will come to me!!! Stupid Elainor, did you really think you could get away from me? Your own father?"

Aragorn blessed Boromir and turned away from him with tears in his eyes. He picked up Pippen, noting how shallow and slow his breathing came. Looked around him, and saw Legolas struggling for air. Gimli sat on the ground beside him and held the elf's head to his chest. Aragorn could see two arrows in Gimli's leg. Aragorn rushed to his comrades sides and laid down the hobbit. He ordered Gimli to hold Legolas's shoulders to the ground and he wrapped his hand around the arrow in Legolas's chest, and ripped the arrow out. Legolas' body tremored let out a scream. He repeated the process to the dwarf's leg and handed him some herbs to treat Legolas, then Aragorn turned to cleaning the bloody gash that covered the hobbits should and neck.

A hooded and cloaked figure rushed into Lorien and was stopped by the guard. Haldir looked at him and smiled warmly. "You are late, Mellon. Come, we must make haste now." Haldir swiftly led the figure through the trees and across the ropes to Caras Galadhon. Haldir left him with the Lord and returned to the border.

Water. Thundering, unforgiving water. If was everywhere. Frodo couldn't breathe, he had swallowed so much water and he couldn't even see. His hands thrashed about in a struggle to reach the surface. Something grabbed his hand and yanked him hard. He saw a tunic and heard a voice. "Gandalf? Gandalf!!!" he called, and was met with a hard slap.

"Ellie? I-I'm alive?"

"Yes, Frodo, can you stand?" the hobbit nodded and Ellie stood up and looked at the waterfall. "The falls of Rauros are unforgiving, the valar are watching over you my friend." Frodo smiled.

"Where are the others? Where is Aragorn?" Frodo looked behind Ellie to see trees, and more trees. "Ellie?" the lf looked down at the hobbit, and sighed, "Frodo, we must be strong now. Which way do you wish to go, East or West?" Frodo choked on his tears. He looked at the water and cried. "First we lost Gandalf, now this. Ellie I do not wish to go back into the water, let us set course to Gondor."

"Frodo! Do you trust me enough to pass the lands of the tower of Isen with me?" she said kneeling to eye level with her friend. Frodo nodded and took her hand leading her into the trees. They both took one more look at the falls before trekking away. "Frodo..."

"Hmm?" "I know king Theoden of Rohan; from Rohan we will leave with a good horse and supplies and head to Gondor. From Gondor, nen mellon we will then head to Cirith Ungol. The fortress of the Witch King of Angmar. We will enter Mordor through the lair of Shelob, mother of all black spiders." Frodo shuddered and his stomach growled. Ellie looked down at her friend and smiled, then remembered the small packet of food Haldir hand put on her hip, under his sword. She took it out, and looked at the wet case. She opened it and handed the surprisingly dry Lembas to Frodo. Surprised the hobbit took the treat gratefully. She stored the other piece in her pouch and the hobbit broke his in half and handed it to her. "No Frodo, eat it, or save it, that is all we have for 3days of hard and swift travel." Soon the hobbit became sleepy and begged to stop, but Ellie pushed him further on. "Frodo, come I will carry you, that way you can sleep and i will continue." She cradled he hobbit in her arms and ran towards Rohan.

The cloaked figure rowed his boat hard. –_They couldn't have made it too far, I have been tracking them closely since the mines...Argh, where is that blasted group?-_ He continued rowing until on the horizon he saw another elven boat and sighed.

Legolas was up and walking again. Gimli was limping around cursing under his breath about, "blasted elven haling powers" and Aragorn turned away from the boat that held Boromir's body, and faced Pippen who was sitting up and eating like nothing ever happened. "They will look for his return in the white tower, but he will not return..." he mumbled. "Aragorn we have failed, all is lost, we are now only to wait for Sauron to close his hand, and come for middle earth." Legolas said falling into sitting position and putting his head into his hands. Gimli rose, "Aragorn, he is right. We have lost Gandalf, we have lost Boromir, two hobbits were taken from us, and the other, the ring bearer, has been tossed to his death. And that crazy elf jumped after him." He turned to Legolas, "Are all elf women as crazy as she? It is no wonder that elves are immortal, otherwise all your women would be dead."

"Gimli, son of Gloin, I would not insult an elf who holds the fate of middle earth in her hands." Called a hooded figure as he pushed his boat ashore. Legolas pulled his bow and loaded it, Aragorn unsheathed Anduril. "She has probably found Frodo and the ring now." He looked at the man, dwarf, elf and hobbit who were eying him with malice. "Peregrin Took!! How did such an inquisitive hobbit like yourself manage to stay with Aragorn? That is a wonder, well tell me everything that has happened." Pippen looked at the figure then dropped his hobbit sword. "Gandalf!!!!" he jumped to the figure uncloaking him. "Fool of a Took!!! Get off of me!!" The other members of the Fellowship looked at Gandalf. Thy jumped for joy and tears of happiness fell from their faces as they embraced their lost leader. "You know, I thought Ellie would kill Frodo and take the ring, but I was quite mistaken. I guess she has changed." Aragorn looked at him in surprise, he had never called her Ellie, he never trusted her enough to use that name. "Gandalf, you are sure that she and Frodo live?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes, I was with Celeborn only shortly, but he saw her and Frodo. If they are smart they should be half way through Emyn Muil now. If they travel too close to Isengard Saruman will feel them."

Legolas looked at his mentor, "Gandalf, what are we too do now?"

"We will not abandon Merry and Sam to torment and death, we shall seek them out."

Pippen smiled. "But I must make for Rohan, Theoden is struggling under the hold of Saruman, I have to be by his side ere his falls into Saruman's hands. And I shall not venture alone." He said. All eyes shifted to the injured hobbit. "Peregrin Took, you shall come with me to meet with the king," Pippen looked around, "I don't have much of a choice do I?" All shook their head and Pippen nodded in defeat. "It would be for the better young hobbit, your injuries would slow you down, and all of us with you... ouch!!" He yelled as Pippen poked his injured leg. "What about you Master Dwarf?" Pippen said. "Gimli, son of Gloin, for once the hobbit is right. We will leave the hunting to Aragorn and Legolas, we will journey to Rohan together." The Dwarf opened his mouth to contest, but Aragorn put his hand on his shoulder and shook his head. "I am sorry friend." The dwarf hung his head in defeat and took his place next to the hobbit, skulking.

Aragorn looked at Legolas. "We should leave now, while the sun is up." Legolas nodded. The duo packed up and said their goodbyes.

Sam was struggling with the hair of the Urak-Hai that carried him. It kept getting stuck in his nose and the stench made him sick. Merry was on the Orc next to him, and was out cold. Blood flowed freely from his cut on his head and Sam worried if he would make it alive. Soon the orcs stopped to sleep and Sam laid where they left him and Merry and stared at the stars. –_I wonder how Mister Frodo and Strider are doing. I hope they get to Mordor soon. I hope they can save Middle Earth-_ Next to Sam, Merry stirred. Sam turned to him and Merry smiled. "Sam," he whispered, "Where are they taking us?" "Isengard I think." Merry looked around him. "Sam look. There are trees if he hide under on of them, wee might get away." Merry started biting his hand binds, trying to cut through them. Just then a shrill scream was stifled as two orcs were speared straight through from the darkness. A army had emerged from the darkness and was slaughtering the orcs. "Quickly Merry!!!" Sam stood up and ran into the trees followed closely by Merry.

Ellie was exhausted. She had carried a sleeping Frodo for a day and a half now. True he was exhausted by the weight of the ring on his fragile body, but the ring had been calling to Ellie all morning and night, promising hr things she really wanted. Promising her she'd see her mother again, promising her father would love her, promising her Legolas's eternal love. She resisted fairly well in the beginning, but her immunity was wearing down. She had chosen to go through Fanghorn Forest and then turn straight to Edoras where Theoden King would greet her with open arms. She missed her friend Eowyn, and wished to see her too. She heard a loud scream that was immediately silenced to her right and she resisted the urge to investigate she had a duty to Frodo, she had to get out of danger, soon. She ran closer to the end of the tree line remembering that in about another few miles she had to turn out of the forest. The something collided into her hard. She threw Frodo into the air and unsheathed Haldir's sword in one motion. She looked around her and saw two little children cowering in front of her. She dropped the sword and caught Frodo and knelt down to look at the children, and put Frodo down. "Merry!! Sam!! You're alive!!" they looked up at her, "Ellie!! You're here!!" She smiled and hugged the hobbits, tears streaming down her face. Sam looked around her, "Ellie, where's strider? Where's Mr. Frodo? Where is everyone?" Ellie cut the binds of the two and took Merry into her arms. "Frodo is right here, he is sleeping. As for the others, Sam, they were outnumbered when I left them, Legolas..." tears came to her eyes and she turned away. Sam and Merry began crying and then they heard a rustling in the bushes. Ellie motioned for the hobbits to follow her and they ran deeper into the Forest, all the while with Frodo in Ellie's arms. Finally Ellie hid the hobbits under a large tree root and aimed her arrow towards the sound of feet following them. Sure enough a single orc stepped into the clearing and she let loose her arrow, right between his eyes. Her keen senses searched the rest of the area for anymore intruders, and then she reattached her bow to her back. She returned to the hobbits.

They built a fire and Ellie warned the hobbits not too show their swords and to only collect dead wood for the fire. "The trees are alive master hobbits, they would be most disturbed if we cut their limbs off, for our selfish purposes. Now come here Merry, and let me look at that cut." Soon Frodo was awake and both parties recounted their stories and tried with no avail to deduce if their companions were alive. "So I guess we left them to their demise," Ellie said, suddenly becoming stronger as the words continue to sink in, "Hobbits, we will be going to Rohan then Gondor. From there we will be venturing to Minas Morgul, to take a secret way into Mordor." The hobbits shuddered. "Come now it is time to sleep, I will wake you early. Most likely ere the sun rises." She stood up and perched herself, bow drawn, on a rock. "Hoooom... Let me see there. Is that you Elianor?" The hobbits ran up to huddle under Ellie's cloak. Ellie looked up at the talking tree, "Treebeard!!! It has been a long time!" The hobbits stepped out from under her cloak and looked at the tree. "Master hobbits, this is my life long friend Fanghorn. He has lived by the tower of Isen for many years.

"Hooooom. Lee, we have much to speak of. Lately your father has been destroying my forest, chopping down trees, burning them. It hasn't been a whole lot but it has been enough to bother me." Ellie looked up at her friend, "I am sorry Mellon nen. I have long left my father's side and realized the error of his ways. He is blinded by greed and blood thirsty." "Hoom...Hvvvvooomm. You are well to leave his side, elves are not evil Elainor, they are our friends." He looked around him to reveal several more walking trees. "Merry! What are those, talking trees!!" Ellie let out a boom of laughter, "No young hobbit, they are Ents. Treeherders Master Gamgee" Then Ellie turned to Treebeard, "Can you take us to the east border, by Edoras?" the Ent nodded, and bent down to let them climb onto his back.

Saruman stood looking at his army of Orcs. 10,000 strong. He looked up too them and gave his speech, "Today we will dominate, today we will show middle earth that the orcis master! Never again will then men of Rohan hunt you! Go, Go to Edoras, and then Helms Deep and kill all who stand in your way. Do not fear from Elainor, she has betrayed you! Killed your brothers! Tonight her blood and the blood of Rohan will moisten the Earth! To ARMS!!!" swiftly the army turned and marched out of Isengard.

"Legolas!! What do your elven eyes see?" Aragorn called, trying catch his breath. Legolas perched on a high jut of land, "I see smoke, black smoke." Aragorn looked up at the sun. "A red sun, Legolas" "Aye, nen mellon. Blood has been spilt this night." "Hurry, it is but half a day from here." With that Aragorn and Legolas took of running again.

"Come Gimli. Surely you stubborn dwarves know how to ride a horse?" Gandalf said as he followed Legolas and Aragorn's progress with his eyes, "Quickly now we must get off this rise ere we make for Rohan." Gimli kicked the horse back into a trot as he watched and envied the hobbit who was asleep on Gandalf's horse.

"... and then he said 'I didn't do it' hahahahah!!" Treebeard's voice bellowed as he laughed. Ellie laughed along with him as the hobbits sat in confusion. "Mr. Frodo, are you okay sir?" Sam asked Frodo, he nodded and stared off into the trees. "Hoom. This—my—my... ARGHHHHHHHHH. HOOOOM HRMM. HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM HRMHOOM." Treebeard screamed as he walked into a clearing- that wasn't supposed to be there. "SAR-U-MAAN!!!" he bellowed and soon more ns stepped out from their places too see what was happening, they all started screaming as the looked on the vast expanse of land that was once the most beautiful part of the Forest. Treebeard put down his cargo and went over to the rest of the Ents and started speaking to them.

--2hours later—

Treebeard returned to his new friends too find the hobbits asleep in Ellie's arms. "Lee!" he said as she looked up to met him with tears in her eyes. "Fanghorn, I am sorry dearest of all friends." She got up and wrapped her small arms around his vast leg and he bent down to look at her, "The Ents have decided to put a stop to this, we are going to storm Isengard! I will personally rip that wall apart!!" Ellie clapped her hands together with tears in her eyes, "Good, oh, you are going to defend Fanghorn forest!!" The Ent looked at her, "Lee, I have one this to ask of you, come with us! The Ents would be more encouraged if the Daughter of the enemy led us against him." Ellie looked at her age old friend, then to Frodo. He had awoken and was listening intently to the conversation. He stood up and looked at treebeard. "Fanghorn, we will all accompany you, only if you promise to take us to the eastern border afterwards!" "You are stout young hobbit" Fanghorn smiled. "We leave now." Ellie picked up the two sleeping hobbits and climbed with Frodo up to Fanghorn's shoulders.

Aragorn laid his head to the ground and cried. They were too late. Gandalf stood behind him. He decided it would be better to travel together since they were all going to Edoras. Tears streamed down his eyes as he watched Legolas say a quick prayer over the dead bodies. They were sure they had lost their friends. "It is time we made camp." Gandalf said dismounting. "We have not failed in our quest just yet. Frodo moves closer to Mordor everyday, our duty is to keep Sauron's eye on us! Distract him from Frodo."

They lit a fire away from the massacre area, and cried together.

The Ents ripped down the wall and broke down dams. Ellie had left the hobbits with Fanghorn and was engaging the orcs in battle. She gazed in awe as Haldir's sword, which she named Lothamin, in affection did its work. –_I never thought I would be fighting against Ada. I never thought it would come to this, here and now.-_ Ellie slashed the orcs behind her and took out her own sword fighting with two swords she slashed the orcs to her left and right. She was covered in thick dark blood, and her whole body was drenched, reeking orc. On Fanghorn's shoulders the hobbits threw rocks at the orcs below them and complemented each other.

Soon shouts of joy and victory came out of the hobbits mouths and the Ents jumped and waved their limbs joyously. Fanghorn and another Ent barred the entrance to the tower of Isen with a fallen tree trunk. Elli scaled the side of tower and jumped into a window. Siilently she followed the voice of the wizard until she came into a room that looked much like a throne room, in the middle of the room stood the palantir, a seeing stone. She looked around, her sword drawn and stepped into the room, she pulled out the leather pouch that contained nothing but lembas crumbs now and put the seeing stone in it.-_No longer will you watch our progress, and report to Mordor, Ada-_ She turned around and saw her father standing in front of her. "Elainor, come child and hug your father. I have missed you dearly." She looked at him, never has he been affectionate to her. She took a few steps back and looked at him. She turned to jump through a nearby window, but her father sealed it with his staff. She turned to another, he sealed it. Then another, and another. "You will not leave without giving back to me what is mine, she looked at him. "No," she said defiantly. Then he hit her with his staff, knocking her to the ground. He bent down and picked up the sword she dropped. She quickly jumped up and drew Lothamin. Her father engaged her in a deadly battle as the fought with their swords though the halls, upstairs and downstairs. She fell down on the last staircase by her room and her father stepped on the hand that had Lothamin in its grip. He pointed the sword at her heart and she looked up at him.-_I brought these for you-_ her mind remembered words being said by a soft wavering voice. She watched her father drawn back the sword –_They used to be his... Arwen! I love you.- _Her mind flashed back.-_No daughter of the white hand will ever be trusted by me... love you.. love you..-_ She drew the knife from her left shoe and threw it at her father's head. It landed true, and blood dripped onto her face, she grabbed the sword that was about to driven into hr body and veered away from him before he fell on her. She leapt from the nearest window, still in shock at what she had done, and landed on her feet on the tree trunk. She started crying as she ran to find her friends. "Fanghorn!!!! Fanghorn, where are—ouff." She slammed into his foot and looked up, "Please, take us to the east now!" Fanghorn looked startled, "Hroooom, you are very hasty folk you are. Very well come." Ellie joined her hobbit friends on Fanghorn's shoulder and he carried them to the eastern border.

Aragorn tossed in his sleep, he felt warm arms wrap around him. "Aragorn... Wakeup my love," he smiled and turned around and found himself in Imladris again. "Arwen..." she smiled at him. He found himself standing on a bridge with her. She was wearing a bright white dress looking at him, "Renech i lu ned ol reniannen? (_Translation_: Do you remember when we first met?) Aragorn smiled, "Nauthannem i ned ol reniannen." (_Translation_: I thought I had strayed into a dream.) Arwen looked deeply into his eyes, "Gwenwin in enninath. U-arnech n naeth i si celich. Renech i beth i pennen?"(_Translation_: Long years have passed. You did not wear the troubles you carry now. Do you remember what I told you?)

Aragorn returned her gaze smiling lovingly, "You said you'd bind yourself to me, forsaking the immortal life of your people."

"And to that I hold. I would rather share one lifetime with you, than face all the Ages of this world alone." (She hands him her necklace, a symbol of her immortality) I choose a mortal life." Aragorn looked at the jewel she had seen on her neck for so long, "You cannot give me this." Arwen shook her head, "It is mine to give to whom I will. Like my heart_." Thy kissed each other deeply and Aragorn found himself holding the jewel on his neck as he awoke. Legolas was sitting next to him, "You are thinking of her," he said staring up at the stars. Aragorn looked at his friend and understood what his friend was thinking, "Legolas, she is alive. You will see her before the end." _

"There you go Lee. I see Edoras from here. The Ents will take care of Isengard, now off you go." Ellie nodded and sighed. She whistled a high pitched whistle and through the trees broke her old friend, Moonstar. He had returned to Isengard, rider-less, after she left Imladris. "Come old friend, carry us to Edoras." She leapt up to his back and pulled Frodo in front of her, he shifted to the left too make space for Merry, who sat on her right. "Sam, come behind me." After Sam was seated she said, "Hold on tightly hobbits. I will ride swiftly to Edoras, no stops. Understood?" After a few grunts and 'yeses' she bent over to her horse, "Noro lim". The Horse took off with great sped and carried on like that for another two hours, when finally Ellie had entered the gates of Edoras. She dismounted and pulled down the hobbits. "Come, let's make haste. I need a hot bath." The hobbits sprinted after her, thinking of food. She ran head first into her old friend Hama. "Hama!! Too long it has been!" She placed her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "I come to see the king. How does he fair?" At this her friend's face fell, "He has been strange of late. His counselor Grima has poisoned his mind." Ellie looked at him in surprise, Grima? That snake that used to work for her father? "Hama, do you refer to wormtongue?" "Aye, to him is who I refer, dearest Lee" "Let me in then." His face fell again. "I cannot let you in before the king so armed friend of old." She regarded him with a raised brow. "Orders of Wormtongue." She nodded and gave up her sword and Lothamin. He gave him her bow and quiver, but left the two daggers Haldir had fastened into her boots in.-_One must be cautious where Grima dwells...-_Her mind warned. The hobbits did the same. "Hama," she said looking at him, "Put these weapons in my old room. Go now." He nodded and took of with the weapons. "Now young hobbits we meet Theoden King. Follow my lead friends."

They packed up camp and Legolas joined Gimli on his horse. Aragorn joined Pippen and Gandalf, and they took off. "Edoras, if we ride swiftly and true to our course, is half a day's ride. We should arrive ere nightfall," The company nodded, said its last prayer for its lost friends and headed off to Edoras.

"Hail Theoden King!! Theoden! The warm welcome of your hall has been lessened of late! How fare you friend of old? Tell me where is Eowyn and Eomer? For I very much wish to speak with them." A fragile old man looked up at her from the throne. "Elainor... Err, why should I welcome you, one who has betrayed her own father?" Ellie flinched as she remembered pulling the dagger from her father's head, and being spewed with his blood, blood that was still on her tunic. "A just question my lord." A creature said into the king's ear and stood up too full length. Grima was as tall as her father, He stood looking down at her, "You have pained your father of late Elainor, daughter of the white hand. You bear a mark that you are not worthy of. What would your father say if he saw you walking around killing orcs instead of people who oppose the white hand?" –_nothing snake he is dead...-_ "Put your fork tongue in your mouth Grima, I am not here to speak to you." She shoved him to the ground, and he called for the guards. Six men came out and made to grab Ellie but she dodged easily, so they grabbed the hobbits instead. Before she could make a move to protect them a stern voice shouted in the background, "HALT!!" Ellie turned to see Eomer, now a fully grown man wearing the attire of the Rohirrim, beside him stood his sister Eowyn smiling. "LEE!" she ran to her Ellie and hugged her tightly. "E-wy-nn. My lungs, I can't breathe." Ellie gasped. Eomer let out sweet laugh, "Sister!! Let her breathe." H turned to the guards as Eowyn let go of Ellie, and addressed them, "Any friend of Ellie is friend to the Realm of Rohan! Let them go!" He guards let go of the hobbits who rushed to Eowyn's side. "Fools, do not let them go!! Take them now!" he guards hesitated, in fear of angering Eomer. Grima drew his sword and rushed at Ellie. In one swift motion she retrieved a dagger from her boot and sent it to his head. Grima fell to the ground. Ellie walked up to him, pulled out the dagger, and wiped it clean on his garb. She turned to look at the king.

She walked up to him and bent down to look at the old man, "This is not the Theoden I remember. Why do you wear such a guise?" She took the man's face in her hands and kissed his forehead. "Elea I'dolen mellon nen Theoden," (_Translation:_ Reveal yourself, Theoden my friend.) "Poika tuulo' 'kshapsae o Ama handasse." (_Translation:_ I hear by cure you of the cunning hand.)

Almost immediately the old man turned young and looked around, his hair turning from grey to blonde, and his eyes deepening. "Ah, that is the Theoden I know!" Ellie smiled and the King got up and hugged her. She stepped back as Eowyn and Eomer embraced their Uncle. "Sister Son! Sister Daughter!" Ellie turned around and introduced the hobbits and Hama threw open the doors of the great hall, "Hail Theoden King!!" Theoden stepped into the sunlight and cheers rang out through all of Edoras, "The King has returned! All hail Theoden King!!" The country bowed and soon the king steeped back into the chamber and took off his large fur cloak. "Take this body away! Burn it!!" guards hustled to carry out the dead body. "Now, dearest Ellie come and sit before me and tell me of your travels, tell me of the world, for I feel as though I was away for a long time. Eomer take the young travelers to the kitchen for some food." Ellie smiled as the hobbits left smiling. Eowyn seated herself beside the King and looked at Ellie. Elli seated her self on the stairs of the dais and looked up at the King. She began her story, "Father had trained me for four years to be an assassin, so that I could kill the one the elves call Estel..."

"We have arrived. Now the King is under a terrible spell. He thinks Saruman is a friend, and for a few moths now has been doing his bidding, do not look for friendship here." Gandalf dismounted and pulled down Pippen. Aragorn and the rest dismounted and followed Gandalf up the stairs that led to the kings chambers.

"... and I picked up the dagger and cleaned it. Fanghorn then proceeded to carry us to the border by Edoras and well he rest you now know." The King had been listening intently and as were Eowyn and Eomer who had joined then earlier and was sitting next to Ellie. He handed her Lothamin. "I know how you hate being without your sword." She smiled and sheathed it. On her left. The suddenly the doors were thrown open.

"Legolas, I would pull me hood over my head, if I were you. Rohan is not elf- friendly as of late. Gimli I would do the same. For that matter we all shall." Gandalf pushed open the door and stepped in. "Hail Theoden King. I have come to request audience of the King. It is time with sealed our business with him."

Ellie looked up. The Figure that spoke looked much like her father. –_Didn't I just kill you? Do I have to do it again?-_ She stood up and threw back her cloak. She unsheathed Lothamin and picked up a dagger in her other hand. "Who dares enter before Theoden King hooded, cloaked and armed so?" she stared. Eomer stood up and drew his sword and soon he three Hobbits ran to her side, swords drawn as well.

Gandalf looked up and the King stepped down from the dais and looked at the intruders. Legolas stepped forward. Ellie raised the dagger and turned it to face his head. Theoden laughed, "I will have you know that she is a trained assassin, and she has sent that very dagger into the head of two different people today." Gandalf stepped forward and threw of his cloak, "And if she throws it now, I will have her head!" Ellie looked up. She dropped both weapons, and so did the hobbits and Gandalf found himself piled under four quite heavy beings. Then Ellie pulled the hobbits off of Gandalf and stood him up, "Gandalf, I hate to be the bearer of bad news," her face fell, and the hobbits started crying and tears started filling her eyes, "Gandalf, at the falls of Rauros we were ambushed, by orcs, and Legolas..." She started to sob, "He, and Aragorn, Boromir, Pippen... Pippen is dead. I am sorry Gandalf, I have failed you." At this Gandalf smiled. The figures behind Gandalf laughed heartily, and let fall their hoods. The sobbing party looked stunned. "Merry! Merry, here I am, your Pippen!" Ellie looked baffled as the young hobbit darted through her legs and tears of sorrow turned to tears of joy. The four hobbits cried together holding each other, and Ellie looked behind the wizard as he was pulled into an embrace by the King who proceeded to tell him what happened from Isengard until the present. Ellie picked up the dwarf, for he was nearest to her and hugged him. After his protests faded she put him down and threw herself at Aragorn. Then she turned to him, her Melamin. "Melamin, amin lle Melamin," she broke into sobs. "I thought I lost you, Legolas." H held her tightly, "My love, I thought I lost you." He looked down into hr tear streaked face and kissed her. Everyone had already moved to embracing the ring bearer and then distancing themselves from him and asking of the ring. "Hrm. Hrm. Ellie, do not think we deserve to know what happened after you threw yourself so foolishly down the falls? Foolish elf!!" Gimli stated. So for the third time Ellie retold her tale.

After dinner the hobbits were sent to bed. "Theoden, though Saruman is dead, his underlings are heading for Edoras as we speak. You have to rally the eorlingas, the Rohirrim, call Gondor for aid! You must stand and fight!" Ellie's voice rang in the halls as she addressed the table. "The time has come to defend middle earth, it is time to stand!" Theoden shook his head. "No fighting, my people have suffered enough. We will go seek refuge in Helms Deep." "Bu..." "Lee, I have spoken, it is time to sleep, tomorrow, ere sunrise we will be on our way to Helms Deep. The fort that's has never fallen as long as men of Rohan have defended it!" Gandalf stood and met his eyes. "This is folly! Why do you run and hide, when you should stand and fight!!" Aragorn nodded, "No Theoden King, you should rally your allies, this is war, if you do not go out and met it, it will come to you," Theoden looked at Aragorn, "When last I checked, Theoden Son of Thingol was King of Rohan, not Aragorn son of Arathorn." With that Gandalf left the hall in fury and Theoden stood and dismissed the guests to bed.

The company followed Gandalf to the stables. He mounted Shadowfax and looked at Aragorn. "He is but a fool. He will need you ere the end. Travel with him. Look for me on the fifth day ere the sun rises in the east." Ellie ran in panting, "Gandalf!!! I brought this for you," she looked at him holding up the lather pouch with the palantir. "Galadriel told me to expect you soon." He took the pouch and rode off.

A/N: I am writing this daily so sorry if I am a little slow. I try to update daily. Any how what are your thoughts so far? I am planning of splitting them up into four groups again soon. But it's so hard to keep up with four different stories!! Oh, I was planning on ousting one of the hobbits in helms deep. Can anyone guess who?

Please review it encourages me!!!


	9. Helms Deep

Disclaimer: A while back I wrote a letter to J.R.R Tolkien asking him to give me Lord of the Rings.... Or maybe just Legolas, and Haldir, and Faramir...

On with the storrrieeee

That morning the retreat calls were sounded in the great walls of Edoras. Women, children, men and animals were herded of towards Helms Deep. Ellie rode her horse, Moonstar, at the head by the King. She didn't know exactly what plagued her, but she could hear an all familiar voice of the Lady Galadriel in her head. –_You shall rise above them all. He is coming to your side, they will both encourage you. You need not_ _fear. -_ She didn't really understand what they voice meant, and then it changed to that voice of Gandalf, -_You are destined for great things, Ellie, much will happen in your time- _She sighed in frustration. Moonstar felt his rider's anxiety and lightly trotted around himself until she kicked him. She urged him ahead, and then broke out into a sprint away from the travelers.

Aragorn leaned over to the King, "Has someone upset her?" Legolas followed her with his eyes and shook his head, "Nay, she is elf Aragorn. She can feel the evil that approaches, and she doesn't want to be part of it, unless she can do something about it."

Ellie reached Helms Deep with the first wave of travelers. Eomer followed with the second and Eowyn with the third. With Eomer had come the Hobbits. As soon as they saw Ellie the dragged her off into a corner to eat.

"... and that Theoden King, great King of Rohan is why you should fight." Aragorn concluded with a nod. Hama, now riding next to the King nodded. "My Lord, your people would follow you into Mordor and beyond. We wish to protect our land, my great King." Theoden looked up and saw that they had reached the walls of Helms Deep, and rode in. He dismounted and looked around at his people, and cleared his throat. "We have come to Helms Deep to protect ourselves," he began, everyone turned to look at him. Ellie stood up and gently pulled Pippen out of her way. Eomer stood up from behind a large pillar he had been leaning on. The King nodded at the sight of his advisors and continued, his voice still sounding soft and weak, "But with protection we need defense, we have to defend our walls." Silence fell over the city, "All women will be taken and barred in the caves with their children. Today we stand and fight. Every man and boy able to weld a sword, will!!" Tears rang out from the women as the clasped their boys in their arms.

"I am afraid Merry." Sam sighed, "I don't think Mr. Frodo is feeling to well..." Sam pulled out some pots and looked at them. "It's the Ring. It's getting to him. I feel so bad he has to bear this heavy burden, if you catch my meaning."

"Is this the end?"

"No."

"I am scared, I feel like I am endangering my people."

"Rohan will not fall."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I feel it in my blood."

"Elainor, My child, guts can be wrong."

"No, not mine."

"We have three hundred men. Some who have never seen a sword in their lives, now they stand at the walls awaiting death."

"Death will be better for them, than to live to see Sauron take Middle Earth."

"But ten thousand? Ten thousand? This is no war, it is genocide,"

"My king," She said as she finished strapping on his armor, "Helms Deep will hold us."

She walked away and went to her own room to ready herself.-_Elainor?-_ "Yes, Lady of Light?"

-_You know what you must do, it is you they fear, not anyone else-_

"Yes"

-_Are you afraid?-_

"I am,"

_-Do not fear, the tides have turned- _

Ellie looked up, she heard horns in the distance for many days. Now the horns were sounding from inside the walls. Shouting and cheering sounded through the fort. Ellie put on her wristbands, and sheathed Lothamin, since her sword found itself lost, and picked up various daggers and put them into her belt. She braided her hair and put it in a tight bun, and ran down the steps. Despite the screaming she could hear Eomer's laughing, and called to him. She then stopped dead in her tracks as a familiar face looked up at her. Legolas had him in a tight hug and was muttering to him in elvish. She flew down the steps and wrapped her arms and his neck. "Haldir! What brings you so far from Lorien?"

"I bring word from the lady," He took her into a hug and spoke into her ear, so that not even the elves could hear, "She says to you, Lothamin, ere the sunrises you will rise above all and call for aid from the water and the sky." Ellie looked at him. "Why does she speak in riddles? Why?" Haldir sighed, "Lothamin, speak the words that were spoken to raise the water valar." "Water?" He nodded, and gave her hand a tight squeeze. She noticed that on his neck he still wore her necklace, and she smiled her hand going up to his necklace around her neck.

Aragorn was standing on the wall. Haldir had positioned his archers, 5000 of them, along the wall and at different openings along the stairs. Ellie looked over at Legolas, next to him stood Haldir and next to him stood Aragorn. –_I never thought I would see them standing next to each other, fighting for one cause.-_ Ellie looked at the dwarf that stood next to Legolas. "I will kill more than you Master Elf." He grinned. –_I love that dwarf- _she thought, and turned and placed a hand on Merry's back. Standing on the wall with her were Merry, Sam and Pippen. They had voted to keep the hobbits in the caves with the women and children, but they resisted. They had voted to keep Frodo in the caves, and the look of despair as he was sealed into the caves he had on made Ellie and Sam cry. Sam smiled as he held a sword in his hand and looked at the oncoming horror.

And then enemy arrows flew at the walls. It had begun. Rain started to pour down and Ellie took one last look towards Haldir and Legolas who had already sent out many arrows. Ellie ordered the archers to fire. She made her way close to her boys and smiled, "Legolas! Haldir! Lle naa curucuar!" you are skillful bowmen and then took off to the side where the hobbits had rushed when the arrows took off. She reached them just in time to intercept an arrow before it hit Pippen. "Nice catch," he yelled. She let loose two arrows and felled two orcs. Then she saw it. Large metal bridges being hooked onto the wall and thousands of orcs piling over. Legolas had already pulled out his daggers. Haldir had drawn his sword and Anduril was flashing wildly about. Gimli was hacking away at orcs and screaming out numbers "23! 24! 25!... uhhh.. 36!!" –_cheater-_ her mind laughed.

Orcs came piling over the wall and she drew her sword (Lothamin) and began mentally noting how far the hobbits were getting from her. She drove towards the hobbits, and became surrounded by Orcs. She drew a dagger from her belt and threw it at an orc. It hit him in the head, she twirled and severed two orc heads in her spin bent down and picked up her dagger from the orc and threw it at another. She repeated this a few times.

The hobbits were fighting fiercely. Sam toke his sword and drove it threw one orc, "Aiii-yaa!!" he turned around and stuck another orc, "That's for Mr. Frodo!!", he turned again, "that's for the Shire!!" "That's for my old gaffer!!" "And that is for Boromir!!!" he screamed. Pippen and Merry were beating down many orcs as well, "Take that you coward!!" Pippen screamed as he kicked an orc in the back of the knee, when the orc turned around to address his assailant, Pippen screamed, "Merry! Help me!" Merry would then severe the orc's head and they would trade. Merry would kick an orc and Pippen would kill it.

Haldir and Legolas stood back to back, fighting orcs and arguing. "She loves me!" Legolas screamed. "Behind you mellon amin(my friend)," and Legolas would duck as Haldir swung his sword and killed the orc behind Legolas. "No, great prince, her love for you is but a fraction of her love for me!!" Legolas would then answer, "Behind you, nen mellon!" And Haldir would duck as Legolas swung his twin daggers into its neck at the side and would cross them severing the neck. "Haldir how could she love you? Lle holma ve' edan!!" (You smell like a human!) Haldir swung his sword at Legolas's head without warning and Legolas ducked just in time. Haldir's sword severed another orc head. "Legolas! Auta Miqula yrch!" (Go kiss an orc!) They turned back to back again.

Aragorn and Gimli were hacking away at orcs and then they looked over to scan for the hobbits.

Legolas's eyes scanned the scene for the hobbits. Haldir turned to search for hobbits.

Ellie raised her sword and pushed it through two orcs. She turned, as she heard Legolas and Haldir yell in unison, "Ellie!!! Yrch! Dengina!! Ellie Dengina asca!!" (Ellie!! Orc! Kill it! Ellie kill it, Hurry!!!) She turned around and watched Merry and Pippen play their little game, she turned to Sam and saw him on the floor feeling for his sword, his eyes wide with fear. She was too far for use of a dagger. She could hear Legolas running, she could hear Haldir screaming. Aragorn was rushing from the other side followed by Gimli, she loaded an arrow and pointed. ::BEAT::BEAT::BEAT:: Release!! Her arrow flew true, and embedded itself into the head of the orc. It keel over sparing Sam, she saw another orc step onto the platform, she fired another arrow. Then an orc came out from behind the wall of the stairs, she couldn't see it because a large rock jutted out blocking her vision. They all saw it too late. At the same time Ellie loaded her bow, Haldir was standing on the ledge of the wall, aiming, and Legolas was leaning over the wall bow taut.

Three arrows rang out, and an orc blade came crashing down. Merry and Pippen turned and looked on the scene they stood in and had not noticed until now. A river of blood covered the staircase, and the platform. Pippen grabbed Merry and pulled him out of the blood his was standing in. Ellie ran for her friends and slipped on the blood being thrown backward and she hit the hard stone, she heard a loud crunching noise, and fought it. Haldir ran across the ledge and Legolas followed. Ellie got up to find herself covered in blood. Her back, her cheeks, her hands and knees. Aragorn was next to reach the fallen hobbit and slipped and fell and slid head first into a wall. More crunching sounds and then Gimli slammed into Ellie and again she flew back and hit the wall. A ball rolled on its side and she noticed it for the first time. She gasped in horror as Haldir landed almost on the severed head followed by Legolas. She tackled both elves and reached for the head just in time and took into her hand and stared at it. Ellie held a curly blonde mane in her hand and held up eye level. Everything went silent. She couldn't hear the swords clanging anymore, she couldn't hear arrows whizzing by her head. She couldn't hear her comrades dying. All she saw was a pair of blue lips and a white face knotted in horror. She screamed. Ellie cradled Sam's head to her chest and wobbled over to the body and tried to place the head back on the body as if it would reattach itself all the while screaming. Her scream rang all over middle earth, and back in the quiet peaceful hobbition hobbits hid under their bed afraid of the scream. Legolas reached her first. Ellie couldn't tell friend from foe and took out a dagger and slashed his arm as it reached over her shoulder to drag her away from Sam. Legolas grabbed the length of his right arm as it bled hard. Haldir ripped off his cloak and torn it enough to make a bond for Legolas. Tying the bond tightly to his friend, he grabbed Ellie's dagger hand, and pulled her up. Her fist came in contact with his nose and he was thrown off balance by the blood and fell down the stairs.

Ellie's shrill screaming didn't stop. She stood up and sure as it was she rose. Her eyes changed from that beautiful deep blue to black. The whole eye, even the whites turned black. She started chanting in black speech and the rain cam down harder. "Ellie!!! No!!" Haldir whimpered as he turned over and grasped his bleeding ears. Legolas was keeled over and crying as blood came down from his ears. The rest of the elven army that had followed Haldir were on the ground heads between their knees crying as blood poured down their faces. Ellie's chant was a shrill scream, and all over middle earth elves cried and blood poured from their ears. Soon, Elves, Men, Hobbits, Dwarves, Wizards and Orcs were cowering on the ground in their own blood. Ellie rose higher in the air and continued screaming. Legolas rolled down the stair and landed on Haldir. Legolas crawled over to his friend and watched as tears stormed down his face. "Legolas..." his voice was faint and but a mere whisper, "Mornie utlile!" (Darkness falls) At this Legolas buried his head in Haldir's shoulder and covered his own ears again and they began to weep.

All over Middle Earth elves wept. In Imladris Arwen was in her father's study on the floor screaming in pain. Her brothers were on their knees beside her with their heads leaning on hers, ears covered. Elrond sat with his children, ears covered, with blood covering his regal attire. "Ada..." Arwen screamed "Amin mela lle... Dengina lle. Tenna' San' Mandos!" (roughly translated as: Father, I love you. We are dying. I will see you again in the Halls of Mandos.)

In Lothlorien Lord Celeborn cradled his wife as tears and blood mixed to together, "Amin mela lle... Tenna' San' Mandos Melamin.." In other parts of Lorien Orophin, Haldir's brother sat on his knees in front of his daughter. Tears of distraught befell him as he watched his wife die and his daughter stand with tears in her eyes as her small hands barely cupped her ears. Her father, placed his hands over her ears as her shrieks continued. "Mama!!! Ada!! Tanya Awra! Ada... Ada." (Mama, Father, it hurts, it hurts so bad) Orophin cradled his daughter as blood poured from his ears, his only concern was his baby.

Rumil was in the guard talan on his knees. When the screaming started Orophin ran to his family to protect them. Rumil lay in a pool of his own blood and wept bitterly. He looked to the sky and begged the valar to forgive middle earth, then he called for his older brother, "Haldir!! Brother!! What have we done as to have the valar curse us so? Why do they hate us? Daro! Daro, Eru Daro!!(stop, stop Eru, stop!) Haldir, Haldir brother I wish you swift death! Brother! Valar why? Haldir it is the end!"

And from far away the valar wept. They watched as their beautiful creation come boiling over, they watched as the ring bearers held their loved ones close and lay in each other's arms near death.

Aragorn looked into the sky and before passing out screamed to his beloved. "Undomiel!! Undomiel? Ona ta a'lumenn!! Umdomiel!! Mornie utlile!! Melamin.." (Evenstar! Evenstar? Give me light! Evenstar! Darkness Falls!)

Ellie rose higher her screams louder. Below her all the orcs had died. Men lay taking their last breath, and elves still cried. Then suddenly it broke into her. The Necklace around her neck stared to burn in her chest and in her mind she saw Haldir. She saw him running around in a garden of Lorien. He was but an elfing. Then she saw his coming to age party. Then the birth of his brothers. Still shrieking, her gaze shifted from the sky to the carnage underneath her. There he was on the ground next to Legolas, what was it... He was laying in his own blood. She noticed her shrieking, her heart froze. She let Sam's head go. It dropped down into the dead Orcs. She looked all about her and heard the tears of the Elves. Then it stopped. She just closed her mouth. Tears formed at eyes as she looked at what she had caused. The people who loved her lay dying around her. Suddenly she realized she was still in the air, and let herself fall to the landing closest to the two being she loved. She ran to them. She pulled Legolas into her arms and tugged at Haldir's limp form. She managed to pull him close and his eyes fluttered open. He looked into her eyes and looked at Legolas. He lay unconscious in her other arm, Haldir touched his knee and his eyes opened as well. They looked at each other for a moment, and then at Ellie. Legolas smiled and then broke out into tears. Ellie clutched both elves to her and wept until darkness took her.

A red sun rose that morning. Gandalf rode into Helms Deep, with what remained of the reinforcements he had sought after. He looked around as Man, Elf, and Dwarf helped each other. He had spoken to Galadriel and she told him that all the elves had lived through the experience, but that she feared for those at helms deep since she could make any connection with them. Middle Earth was silent as the sun rose, and stayed that way until late afternoon.

Theoden son of Thingol was carried into the burial chambers that morning. Aragorn was carried into the middle of the fortress, the great hall of the king, which served as healers wing at the moment. Elves were carried in and ushered out to bed made of anything between linens to chain mail coats. Gimli the dwarf held the young hobbits Frodo, Merry and Pippen, close as the four slept. Two elves picked up Legolas and carried him into the healers wing, and two more picked up Haldir. Ellie was picked up by a cautious elf and placed among the women.

Soon friends began waking up and hugging each other. Soon the Fellowship had gathered together, and Haldir joined them. Gandalf sat at a table with Eomer and Eowyn on his either side. Next to Eowyn sat Aragorn and Gimli, and with Eomer sat the hobbits. Legolas and Haldir strolled leaning on each other for support, Legolas' arm in a sling. They scanned the room, and Gandalf reading their thoughts asked them to take a seat as he explained the happenings of the night before. "Ellie, is our friend," he began. "Her love and dedication to the Fellowship, and its quest was a high priority for her. It was the first time she felt she had approval, the first time people cared about her. The first time she fell in love. Ellie dedicated her mind and soul to protecting Frodo, and into protecting everyone around her. She has not watched her friends die once but multiple times. She watched me fall, she watched Boromir die, she watched her father die and the ring danced around her mind as she resisted it. Last night a lot of pressure was put on her, she felt as though it was in someway here fault that Sam was lost to us." Pippen and Frodo put their heads on the table and began to weep. "This quest has not failed. Saruman has been utterly extinguished and his followers wiped out. We have but to turn to Gondor and protect them. With the aid of Gondor we will take Mordor, and finish off what should have been done ages ago..."

Ellie opened her eyes. She looked round for either of her elves but she could see none. She swung her feet off the mithril plating, and looked down on her necklace. It still glowed warmly. She stood up and walked to the main door of the hall. She stepped out into the sunshine and shielded her eyes with her right hand. Her left arm was in a sling attached to a splint. She walked among the fields, and every time she came across a fallen elf she bent over him and prayed. She felt lost and detached. Her mind didn't say anything. It was silent as she walked as if a drone and silent tears came down her eyes. She wept for her friends. For all the fallen elves that had lost their light in the darkness.

She sat on a large jut of land in the middle of the sea of dead and tears fell down her face. Finally she found her voice and suddenly began softly singing to the wind, her voice was low so that she made sure no one could hear her, "When the cold of winter comes, starless night will cover day, in the veiling of the sun, we will walk in bitter rain. But in dreams, I can hear your name, and dreams, we will met again, again." Ellie cried, her heart pounded. Little did she know that Galadriel heard her, little did she know that all the elves of middle earth were singing with her. In the great halls of Helms Deep all the elves had their heads bowed and they were singing, even Haldir and Legolas had their heads bowed and tears fell from their eyes and they sang. Rumil held Orophin and his niece and they sang. Galadriel and Celeborn sang. Arwen and Elrond sang. Elrohir and Elladan sang. King Thranduil sang. Ellie sang, "When the seas and mountains fall, and come to end of days, in the dark I hear a call, calling me there, I will go there and back again."

All of Middle Earth sang and loved ones wept for those lost in the battle of Helms Deep. Ellie laid her head down and sang, "Mornie utlile, believe and you will find your way..." Her voice trailed off as tears streamed down her face. –_It is so strange that we must suffer so much for a ring. It is strange that brother will fight brother, friend will kill friend, Father will bury son, son will bury Father. All because of one ring. How come you to curse us so Eru!! What have we done to deserve torment? Why are you doing this? Valar? How have we wronged you? Why do you place torment in our home and pain in our hearts? Why have you cursed us? Answer me! Why do you hurt us so? We are your creation, we are your bane, why have you cursed us so?- _Ellie cried until her body was weak and she prayed for death that would not come. And so silence over took her again and she sat broken on the jut of land, until it rained again.

Haldir searched for Ellie through hall and stair. Legolas searched for her in the healing wing. He questioned several maids and they could give not a hint of where she had gone. Legolas climbed the wall in resign and spotted Haldir sitting with his head in his hands, he rushed to his side and knelt by him, "Friend, are you in need of assistance?" Haldir looked open his eyes and looked is new friend. Strange occurrences had brought these two together. "Legolas. We won. Legolas, we won the battle of Helms Deep." They began to sob again, this time tears of regret. "Haldir? I am sorry friend." "Legolas? Where is she?"

It rained hard as Ellie stood up and smiled. –_Undying lands-_ her mind called out. She thought of white beaches and a world of happiness. She walked back to the Fort and searched for the two elves that held her heart. She finally found them sitting next to each other in silence, tears streaming down their faces. She walked to them and sat cross legged before them. They were all pale, trembling. Haldir pull her in between them and they sat together in silence. "I want to sail away. I want to go to Valinor." The three looked at each other. "As I would." They responded together.

A/N: Wow, this was a painful chapter to write. I cried like twelve times. The song the elves sing is called, "The Breaking of The Fellowship- movie theme " By Howard Shore. I thought it was fitting. I played it in repeat mode since the battle started, and it really gave that feeling of despair and all is lost.

So what do you think?

Stay tuned for next time!!! This story is going to go far beyond the books and movie, and for all my Legolas lovers... don't worry!!! His time is coming!! Oh, I am sorry I have to kill like two people in very chapter. Oh! And gollum makes a guest start appearance!!!


	10. The Many Promises of Men and Elves

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. Yet

Ellie had wandered the halls around her a few days now. She was healing, both physically and mentally. She avoided Haldir and Legolas, because she was afraid. They had to be very close, the two of them, and she feared that in their friendship they would forget her. Eomer was crowned King of Rohan, and the company had decided to take in Haldir for a while.

She had seen Haldir, Gimli and Legolas walking around together countless times, and she avoided them all. She was still hurting; she needed to mend before she could be happy again. Thoughts of Valinor plagued her mind, until she finally suppressed them to the very corners of her mind. Frodo came up to her and held her hand. He and the rest of the hobbits she did not hide from. She loved them so much, and after losing Sam, she knew that they felt incomplete. Frodo came to her, "Ellie?" He said leading her to a bench,

"Yes Frodo?"

"Today there will be a meeting to decide when we are going to continue on. Will you come? Please?" She looked at him, as Merry and Pippen had come rushing over to her, "Ellie, will you come to the meeting? Please?" She nodded and gave her hand to the three hobbits and let them lead her to the throne room.

Everyone looked up. None of them had seen her since the day of mourning, when the elves sang together. Haldir and Legolas smiled and everyone sighed in relief. Eomer stood up, and she looked at him. "Hail Eomer son of Eomund, King of Rohan, and Captain of the riddermark." She looked at him and bowed.

"There is no reason to bow before kin Lee. I was deeply hurt that you did no attend my crowning." Eowyn looked up at her friend. Ellie walked over to her friend, and he noted with a smile that Lothamin was attached to her hip. She put her hand on his shoulder and he repeated the gesture,

"Eomer, my brother, my king, t'was a time for me to mourn my loss, and I would not have been able to stand and celebrate with a broken heart." He hugged her and walked her to her seat between him and his sister.

Gandalf looked up, "It is time we discussed taking our leave from Helms Deep, and journeying on to Gondor. Osgiliath has fallen to battalions of Urak-Hai; Gondor will not stand for long. She will fall ere ten days, if we don't go to her aid."

Eomer nodded, "So, it is before the walls of Minas Tirith that the doom of our time shall be decided?" Gandalf nodded. "How do you plan on giving aid to Gondor, when its steward seeks no aid?" Eomer asked.

Ellie spoke, "A long time ago, a song was sung among the elves," she waved a hand at the two other elves in the party, "It sang of a king who would save middle earth from destruction..."

Frodo stood up, "Yes! I recall! Bilbo said it to me once, let me see... Ah yes:

All that is gold does not glitter

Not all those who wander are lost

The old that is strong does not wither

Deep roots are not reached by the frost

From the ashes a fire shall be woken

A light from the shadows shall spring

Renewed shall be blade that was broken

The crownless again shall be king."

Ellie nodded, "This song spoke of the shards of Narsil reforged. Aragorn you carry Anduril. You are the light in the darkness King Elessar." Aragorn looked deeply shaken, Ellie continued in the same monotone voice, "Aragorn why do you fear the past? Cast away the ranger and become who you were born to be. The shadow has taken no firm hold yet. We are so much closer from the beginning now. It is time that we bared our fangs. For Sauron will not resist on sending all of Mordor knocking on Minas Tirith's threshold. I once remember a king who said, 'this is war, if you do not ride to meet it, it will come to you' Elessar, put your fear in the past. You are the hope of men." Aragorn unsheathed Anduril and held it high up; he looked at the sword and placed it gently on the table in front of him.

"It must be decided how we plan on taking Mordor." Gandalf said.

"We cannot all go as one group." Ellie said, and then she sat upright and tall, "Frodo cannot past the gates of Mordor, with the ring." All eyes turned to Frodo, who looked away.

"What do you suggest Ellie?" Legolas said.

"That we divide. That an attack be placed at the black gates of Mordor, diverting the eye of Sauron to the battle. Another party, maybe two other than Frodo enter Mordor through... another way."

Gimli nodded, "You would be right, but lassie, there is no other way."

"No Gimli, you are wrong. There is another way. The pass of Cirith Ungol that is the way into Mordor." A gasp sounded through the room.

"No, Ellie, do you realize what guards that pass?"

"I do, mithrandir,"

"Shelob, the mother of all Black Spiders."

At this Legolas hissed, "Long has her kin plagued the borders of my lands, long have they tortured my people." Ellie watched his face twist in anger.

"Then I make a proposal." All eyes returned to Ellie. "Let me ride ahead. Let me ride and scout her tunnel, and clear it for the band to travel through it by secret."

"Absolutely not," four voices rang out, Haldir, Legolas, Gandalf and Aragorn. "Why not?" Aragorn looked at her, "Ellie, we need you with us."

"Wrong my King." She said. "Now, sit down, and think about my proposal, think before you speak majesty." Ellie reprimanded. He sat down. "Elessar, if you were to ride out to Minas Tirith with Frodo, Sauron will have fixed his eye on him. I would suggest multiple ring bearers, but that would be too dangerous. So we pass through Cirith Ungol, whilst you lead an attack from the outside and then once inside our troop makes a mad dash to the finish line."

"It's suicidal."

"Aragorn," Haldir said, "This quest is suicidal, but we are here."

"After much blood was shed, on the expense of Boromir's life, at the expense of Sam's life!" He screamed. Ellie's had jerked to the left and she gripped the table hard, her knuckles turning white. She saw a fountain of blood. She saw a white face, and then a sea of dead. Her head jerked to the right and her death grip tightened. Aragorn realized the effect of his words and sat back down, shoulders slumped. Then Ellie found herself transported to another place. She was on a battlefield running away from something.

"Nazgul!!" called one of the rider's just before he and his neighbor were devoured. She turned to her side and fell. Someone picked her up and a voice was in the background,

"Captain Faramir!! Leave him!! Look the white rider comes!" She felt herself put on a saddle as Faramir spoke her, "Herod!! Come quickly you almost died."—She was snapped back to the room in Helms Deep and looked around the table where friends sat.

"Gandalf! Osgiliath has fallen. They look for the white rider, you must go now." Ellie looked up,

"What did you see child?" she looked at him,

"Faramir, he ran from Osgiliath as it was over taken by battalions of orcs. Gandalf! Wraiths, wraiths on wings! Winged Nazgul!" Gandalf sank. "Gandalf, you will ride to Minas Tirith now, with you will go Pippen. I will ride with one other to Cirith Ungol. Eomer you shall return to Edoras and gather up an army to march to the fields of Pelannor. With you will ride Frodo, hooded and cloaked. Aragorn, you will ride to the paths of the dead. Merry you will go with Frodo." Ellie stood up. "If I do not return, then may your paths or deaths be swift." She turned and headed to the door. She headed to the Healer's wing and took off her sling and placed a variety of daggers into her belt. She took a loaf of bread of the table and tied it to a sack and braided her hair. She took of to the stables where she found Pippen, Gandalf, Legolas, Aragorn, Haldir and Gimli. Gandalf mounted Shadowfax and pulled Pippen up; he nodded his goodbye and rode off. Aragorn saddled up and pulled Gimli behind him. Legolas turned to Ellie.

"Melamin..." he started putting his arms around her, "I am sorry, but..." she placed her hand on his lips. She kissed him and turned away.

"We shall meet ere the end, love." She heard Arod's footfalls get farther and found herself being placed on her horse. She looked down and found Haldir. "What are you doing?" she questioned as he mounted his horse and nodded for her to lead the way,

"Come, Lothamin, we must may haste." He checked his horse and looked at her. She turned around and dismounted. "Haldir, we cannot ride to Cirith Ungol. That would be too obvious. We are going on foot, arotoamin (my champion)" He bowed his head and dismounted shouldering his pack.

"Lead the way!" She smiled at him and took off towards Ithilean.

Gandalf rode hard, through the night he rode until he gazed upon the Gates of the great wall. He rode down into the courtyard. He was greeted by a group of guards who looked at him as though he was a god.

Eomer and company rode in the morning towards Edoras. He had sent Hama and two others to seek out men to meet the army of Rohan in Dunharrow.

Aragorn rode to the mountains. His horse was scared but he pressed urgently on.

Ellie ran hard. They had been running for two days without stops. They passed a river a day earlier and stopped to refill their canteens, but after there were no stops. Ellie cursed elvish eyesight. She saw the forest that they would use for cover, but it refused to come and closer. She continued running. Very soon the two elves found themselves running under the covers of the trees. Haldir threw his pack down and fell to the ground exhausted. Ellie turned around and stared at him, bewildered. "What in the valar are you doing?" Haldir looked up.

"I need to catch my breath. We have been running nonstop for 3 days." He flopped down and stared at the stars.

"Haldir, we are half a day's run from Minas Morgul. We must go now! Now, Haldir." She looked at him, as he slowly turned his head to her.

"Do you remember the last time we were together in the moon and star light?" he smiled

"Haldir, please," she knelt down beside him and looked into his eyes, "Please after we get Shelob, we can remember anything you want."

Haldir looked at her, "Ellie, let me show you something," He put his hand out and pulled her down beside him. "There, now get up." She looked at him as if he was insane.

"Why did you just do that? What was the point? Haldir, get up right this...oh!!" She had tried to get up but her strength had failed her. Haldir put his hands behind his head and stretched his legs.

"Do you see now why I wanted to rest? We must both recover our strengths if we are to take this creature of morgoth. We have only one chance, and we must take it or die. Ellie, we must be rested before the big battle." She looked into his eyes. –_So sincere...-_ She shook her head.-_Why do you deny your love for him?... Because I love Legolas... Really? Yes... and what about Haldir... shut up... Ha!! I knew it-_ She snapped out of her daze and looked at the trees.

"I suppose you are right. We should recover our strength." She sat cross legged next to him, and looked at the stars. She suddenly felt a gaze on her. Without moving her eyes she asked, "Why, do you look at me in such a way?" Haldir felt startled.

"In what way?"

"A way that makes me feel nervous."

"I did not mean to make you feel nervous. It's just that I don't know what will happen. It's the same feeling I had before Helms Deep." She turned to look at him. Her hand flew to his hair line. Her fingers traced his facial features, and she smiled.

"Haldir o Lorien." She sighed. "Haldir, we are going to save Middle Earth. We will do it for Frodo." With that she laid her head on his chest and fell into a peaceful slumber.

Aragorn looked up. He was walking into a deep windy tunnel followed closely by his two companions. Anduril was held high in Aragorn's right hand. Suddenly, the air got colder and shadows began emerging from the nearby walls.

"You have entered the realm of the dead. You cannot pass." A tall shadow called as it began to take an eerie green glow. "This is the path of the dead. The dead keep it, we do not suffer the living to pass."

"You will suffer me!!" Aragorn stood up to his length, and held Anduril to the creature's face. The creature unsheathed its sword. All around the three companions an army of the dead surfaced and charged. The clanging of two swords was hard and the charging stopped. Heads turned to see Aragorn holding the captain, by the throat with Anduril.

"How can it be?" the ghoul hissed, "This sword was lost. It was broken! Broken," Aragorn looked at the creature hard.

"It has been remade!!!" He thundered. "Long ago you made an oath to the wielder of this sword. Long ago you broke your oath to him. I come now to offer you freedom. Come! Fight for me, fight to gain your freedom!"

"We do not take orders from anyone."

"You will take them from me!"

"Who are you?"

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. I am Islidur's heir. You will fight for me, and I will hold your oaths fulfilled. What say you? WHAT SAY YOU?"

"I bring five hundred men from the north, my lord Eomer!" Hama yelled as he entered the camp at Dunharrow. Eomer looked up from his job and watched as the men rode into the camp.

"How many have come from the villages?" Eomer said.

"300 strong, my lord," Yelled another rider.

Soon all the riders had settled in the camp. Eomer stood on a high rock overlooking his army. -_5000 men will not be enough to break the lines of Mordor. What would my Uncle have done? Must we ride to our deaths to show Gondor what they did not show us in our time of need? What do we owe Gondor? No Eomer, do not think like this. Aragorn King of Gondor fought your war. That is what you owe Gondor. The white city of Men, if this city falls, Middle Earth falls with it, and we are all brought to our knees in front of Sauron. But 5000 men... impossible. –_ Eomer turned around and watched as Frodo's sleeping form lay uncomfortably under many cloaks and skins._ – Poor little hobbit, you carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. All because of a little ring we suffer.-_

"Men of Middle Earth!! Arise! Arise! Come now and fight! You know the dangers that await you! Oaths you have taken, come and hold them fulfilled!! We ride to Glory and Gondor! Ride!! Ride!!" After a cheer from the men Eomer mounted his horse and followed by his troop, rode to Gondor.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No!!"

"Haldir, if you keep saying no I will have to kill you and act as though Shelob did it." Ellie whispered as she stood looking at the entrance of the dark, smelly eerie tunnel. Haldir stood next to her looking angry and frustrated.

"I will not let you just walk into your death. I did not come to be your watchdog! No!! I will be going in there with you."

"Haldir, you do not know the way. You would only slow me down. Please."

"No."

"Fine, come then. But Haldir?"

"Yes?"

"Don't die on me."

"I won't, I'll die next to you." Ellie looked at him as she unsheathed Lothamin. He noted that she still carried it and smiled. She stepped into the tunnel and said a few words and her inner light shone and Haldir followed in suite.

"False. Tricksey. Filthy nasty Elfses. Nasty my precious, my love. They stoles it! They stoles it! Kill them! Kill them! Kill them now!"

"Patience! Patience my love! They have entered the tunnel!"

"The tunnel!"

"Yes! And what are we going to do my love?"

"We will follows them! Yes, Smeagol will follows them and pokes out their eyeses!! Makes them crawl, makes them weep!! Smeagol makes nasty elfses crawl, we shows them who is better! We shows them!!"

While the two elves where headed into the dark chasms of Shelob's lair, the riders of Rohan galloped hard to the aid of their fellow men, at Gondor. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli also rode to Gondor, but by a longer more treacherous road.

"Haldir?" a scared whisper called from the darkness. "Haldir? Where are you? Haldir, where are you?" No answer. A loud snapping noise came from behind Ellie. She jumped. She and Haldir had been separated in the first attack by Shelob. She had attacked them from the left and Ellie had swung across and behind the beast so they could encircle it and kill it. But Shelob had driven Haldir too far back and he fell through a smaller tunnel. Shelob had followed Haldir into the tunnel, after gluing a stunned Ellie to the floor.

After Ellie cut through her binds she sprinted toward where she had seen her partner last. Another snap. She turned around as slim dripped onto her back. She turned around to face fangs in front of her.

(this part is a dream, so two different people are talking)

-_Wake up, my lov_e-

-_Where am I-_

_-In my arms, my love-_

_-Ellie?-_

_-Yes Haldir?-_

_-Have I...-_

_-No. I need you.-_

_-What is happening?-_

_-Shelob has poisoned us. I need your help. I am dying.-_

_-Ellie, is this the end?-_

_-No, it is not my love.-_

Haldir woke with a start. His vision was blurry. He picked up his sword and leaned on it to stand. He still couldn't see straight but he followed the screams of the elleth he loved and his mind recited over and over the oath he took when he became March Warden of Lorien. –_I do hereby swear to protect and love the lady. Never will I leave an injured charge to die on the battlefield. I swear to serve and protect and give my life when needed for my cause...-_ Then he saw her. Curled up into a ball under the fangs of the beast. Haldir lifted his sword high above his head.

"Kill them, kill...AHHAHA!" blood splattered Gollum's face. Thick, dark black blood.

Gandalf walked briskly to the main hall. Pippen had to run to keep up with the wizard, but he managed. Suddenly he slammed into the wizard's knees, as he stopped in front of two white marble doors.

"Hail Denethor! Steward and Keeper of the great White City!!" An old man looked up from the throne and stared at the wizard before him.

"Gandalf. I have expected you since the tide had turned against Gondor. Your step brings evil where ever it is heard." The steward spat.

"Denethor, I come with much needed council. There is yet hope for the free peoples of Middle Earth." Gandalf put his staff before him and leaned both hands on it.

"Gandalf Storm Crow," Denethor stood up and threw his hands up, "That is what they call you. Gandalf, you come to offer me aid in a time of loss, yet you were not here to witness the fall of our outer defenses! No! in all your subtleties you have not wisdom. I have seen farther than even you, Gandalf the _White._ The palantir of the tower of the sun shows much to those willing to see."

Just as Denethor turned around to reclaim his seat on the throne screaming was heard outside of the walls of Minas Tirith. Gandalf turned to the window as cries of dying soldiers were heard. "Nazgul!!! Run!!!"

Gandalf mounted Shadowfax and pulled Pippin in front of him. He rode out to meet the soldiers and diverted the attention of the Nazgul to himself, until the soldiers entered the great city. Once inside the soldiers fell to their knees and looked up to the great Tower of Echethlion, and cried. Captain Faramir fell before Gandalf and put him head in the wizard's robes.

"Mithrandir, Osgiliath has fallen. All is lost!" just then an orc horn was heard in the valley and flaming arrows flew into the white city.

Haldir and Ellie held each other as they ran towards the exit. Ellie felt her body go limp and she fell to the ground. Haldir picked her up and pushed his body stairs leading from the tunnel.

(words in the - - is Ellie talking)

_Ellie? Awake my love. Ellie I can't feel you Melamin._

_-Where am I?-_

_Wake up, Melamin._

_-Legolas?-_

_I am here._

_-I can't see you-_

_Melamin, I am on my way to the Pelannor Fields._

_-Gondor?-_

_Yes, with an army, my love._

_-Legolas?-_

_Yes Melamin?_

_-Don't leave me.-_

_Melamin, I will not leave you, sometime last night I began to feel your presence in my mind and heart. You were calling to me. And I now answer you. We seemed to have formed a mental connection._

_-I was calling for you. I need you. Legolas, Mornie utilie-_

_Ellie, Lasto beth nin, Melamin. I am waiting for you. Melamin, if we both live through this..._

_-Yes? Why are you silent?-_

_Ellie, I love you._

_-Legolas, I love you-_

Haldir crouched over the fallen elf. He had successfully carried her to the outskirts of Gondor, but he needed to rest before he continued. He sat looking at her with sad eyes. He loved her, but words she had just muttered broke his heart. – _Legolas, I love you.- _He looked at her form and looked away. –_So you have chosen who you will give your heart too. But I swore to love you, and I pledge my life to you. May you be happy with your prince.-_

Haldir picked up his love and continued his slow tread to Dunharrow where Frodo would be awaiting the return of the two elves that would guide him into Mordor.

Gollum followed the elf toward the north and kept to the shadows.

A/N: Guess who's back! Back again. Sorry for the long time, Ii was busy with school work and moving in, and I didn't have the internet for a few days.. but I m back!!


	11. The Pelannor Fields

Disclaimer: Not Yet.

**E**owyn watched Frodo sitting on the ground. He had been staring at the general direction of Mordor with incredible sorrow in his eyes. She wanted to protect him and fight along side her people but Eomer had been very strict in his decision to leave her here. Merry came running over with a piece of apple in his mouth and stood upon a large rock, he cocked his head to the right and looked hard at the horizon. Two small dots were moving towards them, very slowly.

**H**aldir looked up, they had finally reached Dunharrow, and Ellie was quickly recovering. She had become more distant in the way she spoke to him. In a sense, she had accepted him as a friend, and no more. A good friend, but no more. It upset him to see that she wasn't interested but he loved her. Ellie looked up and stopped.

"Haldir, I see Merry." Haldir stopped and looked up.

"Yes, indeed he is standing upon a jut of land. Let us make haste, Frodo awaits."

**A**ragorn looked ahead of him, soon they would reach the Pelannor Fields, but not soon enough. He kicked his horse into a sprint and looked over his shoulder at Legolas. His face was stoic, and he seemed too be looking far ahead. His expression was that of pain, but the elf said nothing.

**W**e must make haste! Come Frodo, it is time we entered Mordor." Ellie mounted the horse given to her by Eowyn and pulled Frodo in front of her. Haldir mounted as well and stood staring at the distant mount doom. Merry stood near his horse and looked up expectantly.

"I am sorry Master Meriadoc, but this is not your path." Haldir leaned down and patted the hobbit on the head. Ellie turned around and frowned. Indeed, Merry should stay here.

"No!" Haldir and Ellie looked at the enraged hobbit, "I want to fight too!! Why can't I defend the people I love? Why am I not counted amongst the warriors!?" Ellie turned her horse and stared towards Mordor.

-_Melamin? - _Her mind called

_Yes Arwen amin?_ Came the answer.

_-May your aim be trueâ-_

_Elainor, I love you_

_-I love you too-_

She turned to face the hobbit, and looked at Frodo. –_He deserves to fight. Has he not come all this way for that one purpose?_- She led her horse to Haldir, and looked at him. He dismounted and started to walk away from her. She put Frodo on the ground and ran after Haldir.

"NNOO!!!" he screamed when she grabbed his arm.

"Haldir, you must," she whispered.

"Why do you do this to me? Why of all elleths in middle earth, and Valinor, must I fall in love with you? Why? Ellie, why do you pain me so? I swore to protect you, but you refuse me. Why?" Ellie cocked her head to the side.

"Haldir," she urged, "I have not done you pain of which you speak. Mellon nen, I have already promised my heart to another. I do not wish to upset you, but Merry does not deserve to be left out. "

"Ellie"

"No, this isn't about you, and this isn't about me or Legolas. Haldir, we are riding to our deaths. Do you not see? Why leave Merry behind, to die under Sauron once he has reclaimed his throne? Would it not be better o ride and die in battle and feel no more pain? Too, has he not seen his family and friends die before him? Too, has he not bleed for Frodo, cried for Gandalf? Does he not have the blessings of Men, Elves, Valar, and free peoples alike? Haldir" she put her hand on his cheek, which for elves is a sign of more than companionship and love, "You will take Merry to Pelannor, and I will go with Frodo, I will protect him." She bowed her head dutifully and he turned his face from her and shut his eyes.

"And so you have decreed that the light be taken from my eyes, Undomiel." He said.

"I am no Undomiel, dear friend." She turned from him and they both mounted their steeds. Ellie took up Frodo, and Haldir took up Merry. No one noticed that Eowyn had disappeared. No one noticed that they last horse in the stable was gone, no one would know.

Ellie and Haldir took one last look at each other before they rode off.

**R**iders of Rohan!! Arise! Arise!! Spears shall be shaken! Shields shall be splintered! A sword day! A red day! Ere the sun rises! Ride now! Ride now! Ride!! Ride for ruin, and the world's ending! Ride to glory and honor! Take the field, ride in the name of your great king Theoden, and his son Theodred! Ride Now!! Ride to Death!" Eomer looked at his men, "DEATH!!" The chant rang loud as they charged the Fields of Pelannor.

Eowyn, dressed as a soldier, joined the front of the formation and screamed. Haldir unsheathed his sword while covering the distance between him and the army in a few short gallops. Merry pulled out his sword and held it high above his head. "DEATH!!!"

Haldir rode into battle with the cry on his lips and Nazgul descended upon the field and took the city.

**S**tupid, filthy, nassssssssssty hobbitses, and Elfses!" Gollum had just finished climbing the jut of land to Dunharrow when he horses had descended again. He turned on his heels and took of after the ring bearer.

**E**llie?" Frodo called from the stairs. The elf did not answer. She stood with her sword held before her, looking into the dark tunnel. "Ellie?" came the call again. She couldn't hear him, she was entrenched in her own thoughts. She had noticed the night before that something was tracking them. Also, sometime in the middle of the night she had lost her connection with Legolas. Before she could sense him, they could talk, but that connection was ended abruptly, and sadly, very quickly. She couldn't feel Haldir, so she was that more edgy. Earlier she and Frodo had stopped by a lake to refill their water skins and Ellie stooped down to wash her face. She had noticed that her eyes had changed their color from Blue-Green to Black. Just like in Helms Deep. She had made it a point to travel by water so she could check her eyes every few hours, and the black continued to grow.

-_The power of the Ring is growing-_ She thought to herself –_It has been calling to me since Imladris, and I have ignored it well. It seems the closer we come to Mordor its cries become more desperateâI need to protect Frodo, not be a threat to the quest. But bad blood runs in you Elainor. You can use the ring, and make things the way you want them to beâ No, no, that is crazy talk. What if Frodo realized the change of eyesâwould he know? I need to protect himâ-_ She turned to look for her ward. She walked over to the steep stairs and pulled him up. As he readjusted his pants the ring showed through his shirt and Ellie raised her sword and fixed the hobbit with a hard glare. She shook her head and turned to look down on Minas Morgul. Her armed hand twitched with the urge to spill blood.

Frodo walked over to Ellie and put his hand in hers. She stiffened and her eyes focused after a long time on a point far from them. She watched in horror as the Tower of Echthelion was ripped apart in the talons of the Nazgul hovering around it. She turned around and looked at the hobbit. "Frodo," she said, not looking at him, but at the tunnel, "Sleep now, I will wake you when the time comes."

**L**egolas watched the sea gulls fly around the bay. He was reminded of his soon to be lover, and he smiled. Then his attention turned to his companions. He notched his bow, and followed Aragorn's quick stride into the battle of Pelannor.

Legolas perched on a rock and started firing arrows without pause. "17!! 18!! 19!! 20!!" he counted as the Orcs, Wargs and Goblins fell. Across from him Gimli laughed heartily as everything in his way met his axe, "12!! 13!! 14!!"

Not far off Anduril glittered with the blood of the Orcs Aragorn had slain. As he looked across the field he could see, fallen soldiers and orcs together. Farther down the Rohirrim had already made it into the middle of the field. Then it happened a flood of eerie green engulfed the field, and started a massacre. Legolas dropped his arrow and watched as the field was cleared. Aragorn took two steps over to get a better view, and Gimli held his axe above his head in victory.

**S**tand your ground!!" Gandalf yelled at the scrambling soldiers of Gondor. They were clearly out numbered, but hope had arrived. Galadriel had told him, Haldir and the Rohirrim had arrived and that Aragorn would be here shortly too.

Orcs had already flooded the lower level of the city and killed what was down there. Faramir and his men had retreated and recomposed themselves on the second level by rearming. Archers stood on the gates of the second level firing arrows, as Faramir manned the catapults. The war was raging on two fronts. Gondor had to protect herself from inside, and she did not have enough men to send out to protect the fields.

Soon into the battle the first 6 levels of the white city were taken and men were fleeing for their lives. Denethor, up in the main halls on the last level was threatening to kill any one if they stepped into the halls.

He ran behind the throne and crouched to the ground and pushed a small door open. He ducked his head and walked into the now open door on the wall. As he stepped in the door swung closed. He walked briskly to down the corridor into a large black marble room. The whole room was black and empty except for one black marble stand in the center of the dark. On top of the stand was a snow white sheet, and through the sheet a large bump in the form of the orb showed.

Denethor walked to the sheet and pulled it lovingly off the orb and stared at the black orb in front of him. The orb started to glow orange and a voice came out of it.

"Now that you see the might of Mordor, do you wish to join with me?" Denethor looked away from the orb and at his hands. –_It has been many years since these hands have protected Gondor. If I side with Sauron, I will spare Gondor the worst. No, I would be casting her into the eternal flames of Sauron's hands. -_ "What say you son of Echthelion?" Denethor sighed and turned his eyes from his hands into the orb. In it he saw himself ruling side by side with the Dark Lord. The Ring of Power was on his finger, but his smile looked arkward. He lifted the sheet and placed it back on the orb shaking his head. Suddenly the sheet burst into flames and a voice rang through the corridor. "No one turns away from me and lives!!!"

Flames sprang out of the marble walls and soon Denethor was running towards the exit, behind the throne. As he reached the walls he clawed at the door as flames leapt on to his back. He could smell his burning flesh as his fingers dug into the crevice of the door. He screamed in pain.

**F**rodo," the elf said as she leaned down to shake the hobbit. He awoke to find it still night time. He was momentarily startled when a hooded figure woke him, and his hand went straight for his neck, but then he noticed the Leaf of Lorien on the figure's cloak and relaxed. Ellie had pulled her hood on her head a while before he had awakened Frodo in fear of looking at her eyes again. She unsheathed her sword ad stood in front of the tunnel waiting for the little hobbit to follow her. When he was inside she unhooded herself, and let her inner light shine. Only this time inside of it being a pure white light, it was a dark deep gloomy orange. She shook her head and put her hand in the hobbit's hand. She led him through the dark tunnel in silence while thinking about how hard it was to conceal her transformation. –_Saruman raised to in the ways of the Dark Lord. As you come closer to the place you spent your childhood in, you become part of it. Did you think you killed me? Did you think you could escape the power and might of Sauron? You are bound to him, just as your father promised, he calls for you now. If you do not answer, he will make you answer-_ Ellie shook her head hard, it was very quiet but she could hear something. Suddenly a hiss came from behind them. Lothamin had emitted enough light to guide them through the tunnel but it could not reveal all that was in the shadows. Another sound came, but it was this time a different voice. "Elainorâ I could give you everything you wantâ Everything you desire. You could rule Middle Earth. Elainor take it. No one will know, they'll be dead. You know you want it. Elainor"

She turned around just in time to catch something slink into the darkness behind the hobbit. "Frodo," she said, "I want you to do something for me. Do you see this sword," she pulled out a larger dagger that would be a fit sword for a hobbit and handed it to him, "See it? If something attacks us, I want you to run that way, and drag this sword on the ground so if we get separated I can again find you, little one. Frodo took the dagger and placed its sharp tip on the ground, and unsheathed Sting.

They both nodded and held each other's hands as they continued into the darkness. Far off in the cave they could here water dripping, and occasionally they would hear heavy breathing and feet pattering on the stone floor. Cobwebs, and sticky traps lay everywhere, and when one was caught the other would help them, without any spoken words. Frodo cut his leg on something and fell to the ground. Ellie stopped to pick him up and as she reached around his waist the ring called to her and she found herself reaching for his shirt instead, she snapped away for a moment and regained her mind. She sat by his leg and with the light from her sword and the dagger she had given Frodo, she mended his leg. Frodo sat in silence listening to his breathing, his companion's breathing and the hissing noise that had been following them from before they entered the caves.

"Nasssssssssssty Hobbitses!!!!!!!!!!!!" came the war cry before suddenly both swords that emitted light were sent flying down an unseen passage. The unseen attacker screeched and jumped on to Ellie's back and sunk his teeth into her neck. She screamed. From the floor Frodo could see two big yellow bulbous eyes, darting around maniacally, from side to side, while Ellie's muffled cry rang out. Suddenly the attacker fixed his eyes on Frodo as he turned to run in the direction of the two swords and was caught in mid step by the unseen horror.

Frodo hit the ground face first and the beast grabbed his ankle and swung him around so that he lay on his back. Frodo cried out for his companion. She was on the ground searching for a weapon to use against the attacker, and she had a feeling she knew who it was. The beast jumped on Frodo's chest and breathed his horrible breath onto his face. Frodo yelped as the rotten stench of raw fish and sour eggs filled his nostrils. He cried out again.

"Itsss ours!! Give it back to ussssssss!! Gollum, Gollum." Nimble fingers started undoing Frodo's shirt (wow, sounds like a sex scene!) and reaching in for the ring. Frodo cried out and grabbed the ring before the long clammy fingers reached it. Suddenly teeth sank into Frodo's shoulder and he screamed out loud.

Ellie was feeling the ground for the swords as she was increasingly panicking and begging the valar to will Frodo NOT to put on thee ring. The blackness that filled her eyes earlier began to grow quickly dimming her own vision. She started yelling at Frodo, and the echoes in the cave prevented both companions to understand each other. Ellie yelled louder as she brought her nose to the dirty ground to look for the swords that were no longer luminating.

"FRODO!! DO NOT PUT THE RING ON!!" she screamed, "FRODO, NOO!!!"

Frodo was struggling to push the teeth out of his shoulder and trying to hold onto the ring as the clammy hands fought him. Ellie's hand cold metal and she picked it up. She knew it was a goblin sword, but she kept her grip firm. She felt around her and tried to recognize the passages she walked through. Frodo's voice was getting closer. Finally her eyes failed hr and she slammed into the wall of the passage. She sighed in frustration and gritted her teeth. Then a thought occurred to her. She got on her hands and knees and closed her eyes tightly. She blocked out the voice of the hobbit, which was now in severe pain. –_The Ring will call to me- _She sat in silence for a few minutes and then heard the call. She started crawling as fast as she could to the voice and finally came to the brawl. She stood up and with her eyes closed grabbed the creature from his lions and threw it across the passage.

"FRODO BAGGINS," she boomed "DO NOT PUT THE RING ON!!" Frodo nodded unaware that Ellie could not see him. She was stunned by a blow the head from behind. The creature crawled up her side and bit her cheek. She swung the sword around her head but missed. She found herself pinned to the ground as the creature moved his teeth to her neck again. She began choking her lungs stressing for oxygen. Frodo picked up the dropped sword and swung into the air. He was kicked hard in the chest and sent to the nearest wall. The sword dropped and he was attacked again. This time the hands closed around the chain on his neck. Frodo screamed as he grabbed the hands.

A/N: sorry this is taking so long. I am writing this between classes. Love you guys. This is an important chapter. A lot of promises are made here, and we see that Ellie is being called Elainor a lot, again.


	12. The Plan

Disclaimer: Nah don't own it.

**A**ragorn watched in awe as the White City was flooded with an eerie green light. Goblins and Orcs alike fell at the charge of the army of the dead. Aragorn grabbed a nearby stray steed and mounted him, and rode through the sea of dead towards his great city. Legolas watched as Gimli followed Aragorn on foot stopping occasionally to hack at a dead orc. Legolas switched his eyes to the horizon.-_Mordor is restless. The closer the Ring gets the stronger Sauron becomes. Ellie? - _His Mind continued to call to her without answer. He arched his back and narrowed his eyes toward Mordor. Frustrated he looked away and rushed to the city walls. His heart worried as his mind called out to Ellie very few minutes.

**K**ill you!! Kill you kill you nnoow!!!" The creature on Frodo's chest screamed. "It's ours, ours! Gives it to us!!" Suddenly the chain around Frodo's neck broke and the ring came out. Frodo lost his balance and fell into the wall; the creature fell on his back. Silence came over the three beings in Shelob's lair. Ellie was blinded by the darkness. She put her hands on the wall in front of her as she felt the ground and felt cold metal, and picked it up. Suddenly the tunnels filled with the harsh evil black speech of the ring and Frodo heard laughing and joyous shouts under all echoing of the ring. Ellie turned her head, "FRODO BAGGINS!!" she screamed.

"Ellie, over here!!" Frodo gasped.

"Baggins, do not put the ring on." She whispered as she stared slipping into a blind rage and the wish to be the one with the ring.

The creature laying on the ground sat upright. It held open its huge right hand and opened it bulbous eyes. He raised the ring above his head and lowered it onto his index finger. "Mine… the Precious is mine…" He chanted. Elainor fell to her knees as the ring called to her louder, she knew she told Frodo not to put the ring on. The hobbit just did not listen. _–Stupid, fat hobbit- _her mind screamed, -_Its mine!! It should be mine! And who would know? Nobody, they will all be dead. Stupid hobbit, stupid weak hobbit-_ She stood up and walked silently to the power of the Ring, and could feel the ring bearer's back to her. She lifted Lothamin above her head.

Frodo sat up when he saw the light shine off Lothamin. He watched in horror as Gollum rejoiced unsuspectingly and heard the elf's vicious voice, "Stupid hobbit!! The ring should be mine!!" Before Gollum could scurry away, the elf had already cut both his arms and a leg off. She bent down next to him and started hacking away at the body until screams could not longer be heard. She wiped the blood from her face and suddenly her vision returned. She looked at the scene and turned to see she had slaughtered the creature Gollum. She looked around and saw the hand with the Ring on it. She looked around her and saw the hobbit cowering away from her, holding a sword at her. She wiped away tears from her eyes and looked back at the ring. She stood up and held the sword up, and kicked the hand gently to Frodo. The hobbit took the ring and concealed it immediately in a leather pouch. Ellie looked around and softly spoke, "It is time to leave, time to go to Mordor." Frodo held back before nodding. Elainor put her hood back on her head and walked quickly so that the hobbit had to run to catch up to her. She knew he didn't trust her anymore, but she didn't care. She finally stepped out of thee dark tunnel and looked ahead of her to see the great eye, and behind it Mount Doom. She stood with her head cocked to the side giving the area an evil look and waiting for Frodo to exit. Once he did she turned to look at the hobbit. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked distressed. Her vision clouded again and she turned away from him.

"Master Baggins, this is the last lap. The final run. Whether you trust me or not, the ring must be destroyed," she said slowly and dreamily. She turned and affixed him with her dark eyes; he started, never having seen her eyes that color before.

She led him down the trail and after half a day's walk they ran out of water and food. They walked in silence and Elainor occasionally put her hand on the hobbit's shoulder to steady him. After another few hours she had led them all the way down behind the Tower of Barad- Dur. "We will camp here tonight." She stated as she lead him into a small crevice between the rock and the wall of tower. Frodo stepped in and sat down, and Ellie slid in and stood with her sword in her hand. There was no space for her to sit. She was content with standing, her back to the hobbit.

**L**egolas stood on the wall of the highest tower in the white city with his brows furrowed and his bow and arrow pointed toward Mordor. Gimli was standing in the door way watching the Elf struggle with a far off enemy. He shook his head and turned around to walk into the main room.

Aragorn, Gandalf, and Eomer sat in deep discussion. Gimli started when he noticed the three tall hooded and cloaked figures standing next to Gandalf. Gimli stepped closer and noticed Haldir talking to them rapidly in elvish. Elrond turned around when he sensed Gimli's eyes. He smiled and his two sons, Elrohir and Elladan turned and bowed to the dwarf. "What are you three doing here?" the dwarf asked in awe.

"They, master dwarf, are here to help us invade Mordor. We are going to divert the eye to the black gates and it will give Frodo the opportunity to end this war." Aragorn looked up at the disturbed elf walking into the room.

"Aragorn, we must hurry. They have entered Mordor. They need cover, they need us." Legolas was pale and his bow was shaking in his hand. He looked at Aragorn and watched his face soften.

"Mae Govannen Legolas." Elrohir said as his flowing hood fell from his head. Legolas glanced at him and his brother. A weak smile came over his face.

"Ah, Mae Govannen, friends" Legolas nodded. He turned towards the stone window, and hopped over it. Haldir was already on the window sill.

"She loves you, brother." Haldir uttered.

"She loves you too Marchwarden." Legolas stated, both looking toward Mordor.

"I have been calling to her all day…"

"As have I… no answer."

"I fear for her, I fear for Frodo.."

"Haldir, Ellie, she is strong… she is the only one who will we can trust."

Haldir jumped off the ledge and looked away. Legolas followed his comrade's footsteps, "Haldir?"

"Mmmhhmm?"

"We have been through much together… Sam, Elainor, and now… the end of Middle Earth as we know it…" Haldir turned so abruptly that Legolas bumped into him.

"Daro! Daro, Legolas Thranduilion. Stop, you mustn't say those things." Haldir put his hand on his friend's shoulder and nodded.

**I**t rained hard that night. Ellie and Frodo trudged in darkness, mud and ash. Ellie kept her face concealed in the darkness of her hood, and on occasion silent tears would fall from her eyes. –_Lasto beth nen…Ellie, Lasto beth nen- _A soft voice called to her from afar.

-_Undomiel? Mornie utile… Mordor has won… It is all over-_

The soft voice laughed,-_Yese hatho ortho, Ellie. Ni ordi, ni orli- _Ellie let tears fall from her dark eyes, as she watched the unsleeping, unforgiving eye circle over the forgotten ash, goblins and urak flinching in its sudden red light. She looked up and saw it, Mount Doom. –_This is where it all began, this is where it will all end- _her mind raced. –_Good-_ She quicked her pace taking the guiding hand off the hobbit's shoulder, she raced in the shadows. Finally she came to a borrow in the ground, miles off from the mountain, and waited for the hobbit to climb in. She jumped behind him, and sat down.

"This should be safe tonight. Rest, and collect your strength young hobbit." Frodo kept his back to the elf and grunted. Ellie stared at her boots, and pulled her hood off her head. "Frodo," she said as she unpleasantly recalled losing all their supplies in Cirith Ungol, "here, this is all we have as far as food goes. Enjoy it." The hobbit turned around, and gratefully took the lembas from the elf. He broke it in half, and offered the other piece to the elf, which refused it. He offered it again and she took it, broke a small piece off and put it in her mouth, the rest she put in a pouch attached to her leg. "We might not make it through this, but if we do, we'll have food." She joked, Frodo smiled.

**A**ragorn sat on his white steed, his eyes searching the faces of the scared soldiers mounting and readying to fight in Mordor. Gandalf, Pippen, Merry, Legolas, Gimli, Faramir, and Eomer rode to the front and stood around Aragorn. Elrond, Elrohir, Elladan and Haldir finished checking supplies and rode up to meet the group. Silence fell through the company; Aragorn turned around and led the battalion into war. As the soldiers left the city of Minas Tirith sisters cried, children ran between riders, and mothers threw themselves in the streets, the whole time a façade of roses falling from the sky.

Aragorn set a quick pace, but the elves still rode ahead of him. Soon Elrohir was leading the elves with Haldir, followed by Legolas, Elladan, and Elrond. "Let your arrow fly true archers of the west." Aragorn whispered as the groups divided as Aragorn turned sharply to the left towards the Black Gates.

"**H**aldir?" Elrohir whispered as the elves flew toward Mordor

"Yes, brother?"

"We wont make it will we?"

"I don't know…I .. hmm…" silence fell on the company again as they drove toward their goal. Elrond sped up and stopped the company when Mordor was 100 leagues away.

"Ion-ens, listen well. Our part is to get into Mordor, and guard the ring bearer's path to the mountain." He huffed, the horses stirred and the elves eyes turned cold and hard as they listened in on the plan, and readied themselves.

A/N: OMG!! I am back. I have so much school work that this chapter took 2 months to write!!!!!! Never fear, I am gonna finish this story!!! Love you all!!!! Thanks to my faithful readers, cookies, ice cream, and pizza for you all!!!


	13. The Final Lap

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it, but working on it!!!

**E**llie lay at the edge of a wall, her elf cloak wrapped tightly around hr to conceal her from the eye of the enemy. Frodo lay besides her wheezing. Her mind raced, the only way she could get over that wall was by jumping over, but that would alert the enemy of her movement. She hit her head in the ground in frustration. She felt weighted down, lost and weak. She hadn't slept in a week, and Frodo had become a burden. More often then not she had to carry the hobbit through the mud, and more often then not the hobbit was sleeping. She lifted her head, and suppressed the dizzy feeling as she scanned for a break in the wall she spotted it, some 200 yards off. She sighed when she realized it would lead her right into Orc territory.

She picked up the hobbit and wrapped the cloak around her, and dragged her feet towards the crack in the wall. After two steps she fell to her knees. She breathed and tried to stand up again, but her body failed her, she was out in the open and her body refused to move. Her keen elvish hearing picked up a band of Uraks coming her way. She couldn't move her body, or budge Frodo. Her heart panicked, her mind screamed for aid.

**H**aldir and Legolas nearly toppled over in pain. They spun around each other looking for the source of the scream. "Ellie!" they both gasped, as they faced the side wall keeping them from the inside of Mordor. The archers lined up a few feet from the wall, and aimed their arrows at the thick stone. "Archer's keep your strings taut tightly and fire at will, make sure the arrow flies true and does not go over the wall!!" Elrond ordered, as he fired the first arrow and it landed deep in the wall. The rest of the elves fired their rounds and lowered their bows. They looked up at the arrows forming a staircase over the wall. Elladan led the group in climbing over the wall. When they reached the top, they were surprised to see the wall was as wide and it was thick. They crowded in a corner worried to be caught. It would be a long run to the other side and down.

"Elrond," Legolas whispered, "We must split up. So if one group is attacked, one can go on." Elrond nodded solemnly.

"Ada," Elrohir whispered, "Ada, I will go with Legolas and Haldir first, you stay here with Elladan, and jump we'll send for you."

"NO!" Elrohir gritted as he grabbed his son, the turning to his children, "You two will stay with me, and we will go first." Elrohir shook himself free and bowed his head.

"No Ada. Namariee, I will see you at the bottom of this wall." Elrohir took up his bow and arrow and looked at the nearby orcs, and stood up from the shadows. He ran towards the orcs firing arrows, and with a war cry, "UNDOMIEL!!!" he was surrounded by orcs. Haldir looked at Legolas and smiled, "One more last time?" Legolas nodded and they charged into battle, "A VALINOR!!!"

Elrond watched in horror as the elves fought bravely. Elrohir had switched to his sword, and Legolas perched on a ledge to shoot down orcs from above. Haldir had his twin blades in hands and was hacking away at his opponents. One orc knocked Elrohir off his feet, and Elrond stood up and was pulled into darkness again by his youngest son. "Ada!! Don't be foolish. They have created a diversion! Let's run to the edge and jump over! Ada, follow me!!!" Elladan took his bow out and turned around and made a break for the opposite side of the wall, all the while firing at the orcs surrounding his comrades, Elrond took his bow and followed his son to the opposite of the wall. It took a few minutes before both elves made it across, Elladan made it across first and looked down, he moved over to his left and grabbed his father. "Ada, look!! See the shadows there? Try and land there, I will cover you!" Elrond nodded, as he put one arm on the ledge and flipped his whole body over. Elladan shot one last arrow toward the orcs on the wall, before he redirected his fire below him. He watched his father disappear into shadow. He turned around and called to Legolas, he pointed to the wall, and Legolas motioned for Elrohir to jump, he watched his brother jump, and enter shadow as he covered him. Legolas jumped over the swarm of orcs that directed their attention to Elladan and jumped over the walls. Legolas fell backward and fired arrows at the orcs trying to follow him. Haldir looked over his shoulder and helped Elladan by firing arrows his way. The three elves at the bottom of the wall were firing up at them, the two at the top fought until they were close, and then both jumped down. They fired over their heads, and the three grounded elves covered them until they reached the bottom as well. The 5 elves watched as stairs were lowered from the top of the wall and Urak-Hai flew down the steps. Behind them clumsy orcs tripped and fell down the stairs.

Haldir turned around, "Run!!!" The quintet turned and darted in 3 different ways.

**R**iders of Rohan!!! Men of the West!!!" Aragorn shouted, as he moved his horse around the front line, "I see in your eyes the fear that would take the best of me!!! Men, there will come a day when the race of man fails! But it is not this day! There will come a day when evil triumphs over good, but it is not this day!! Stand! Stand for all that you hold dear on this good earth! Stand! Men of the WEST!!!!" The troops gave a war cry as the Black Gates opened, "FOR FRODO!!!" Aragorn screamed, as he dismounted and ran towards the evil pouring from the gate.

**E**llie rolled of onto her side and covered Frodo with his cloak. She pulled hers over her head and held her breath. One orc came over and stood over her, she looked over her and saw his foot. Beside her Frodo stirred. –_You have been asleep for two days you damn hobbit! Don't wake up now!!!_- Her mind pled. She got ready to shoot the orc, but Frodo rolled over, and the orc quickly slammed its sword into Frodo's hip. Frodo opened his mouth to scream, as Ellie drove an arrow into the orc's throat, and placed her other hand on Frodo's mouth to stifle his scream. Frodo caught himself and instead burst into tears. Ellie grabbed him by the shoulders and put him on her back. –_No use in secrecy anymore, what hope we had there has been destroyed by Wake-Me-Up-Hobbit here-_ She darted towards the crack as Frodo stifled screams of pain. She got to the crack and punched through it. When she and Frodo got to the other side they were greeted by a band of Orcs that apparently had been awaiting their arrival. Frodo grabbed Ellie's cloak for stability and unsheathed Sting. The largest Urak laughed, and grabbed Frodo and tucked him under his arm, Ellie quickly pulled out Lothamin, and found herself being unarmed by two orcs, and she too was quickly shouldered. She grabbed Frodo's hands and he grabbed hers. "FRODO!!!"

"ELLIE, HELP!!" they both cried out for each other as they were ripped from each other's arms. Ellie shrieked until they took her underground an strapped her into a chair and began to beat her. She stood up with the chair, kicking and shrieking Black Speech, until the orcs cowered away. She sat down and spat an incantation in Black Speech and the ropes fell off of her. She picked up her sword and ran up the stairs, she ran towards where Frodo was carried off, this time letting darkness over take her and allowing her senses to reach out to the ring. She turned around and headed down a path until she saw the figure of the hobbit.

He lay naked on the floor his legs broken. "Ellie," he gasped as she took his head into her lap.

"Frodo.."

"My legs," he looked up at her, tears coming down his eyes.

"Frodo, I am no healer, I cant…."

"No, no, its all over, they took it. Ellie they took the ring." Ellie looked around her, her mind racing. "Ellie, take that sword and kill me… Darkness has fallen."

"No, No Frodo." She took his pants and helped him into them, then propped him against the wall. "Frodo, I shall return to you ere the hour passes." She called as he watched her disappear down the tunnel. Ellie resurfaced and let her senses take over. She closed her eyes, and suddenly saw the ring, it was with one of Saruman's personal creations. A fighting Urak-Hai. She opened her eyes and darted towards the tower that the eye guarded. She was being chased by goblin arrows and orc hunting poles, but she ran true until she reached the stairs that ran up on the outside wall of the tower. She spotted the Urak, and raced up the stairs.

Ellie raced to the top and grabbed the Urak by the hair. He took his sword and stabbed her deep in her side, and turned the sword onto its side. Ellie screamed as his vicious teeth sank into her neck. She took her sword raised it over her head and lowered it into his neck. He fell on her and they tumbled down the stairs. Ellie managed to get on top of him, and ride him down, as she searched his body for the ring, she found Frodo's pouch and ripped it open. The ring fell into her hands. Time slowed, the ring called up to its master.

The Eye screeched as all of Mordor turned its attention to the tower. The red light shone hotly on Ellie's neck. She looked up just before she and the Urak slammed into the wall. She jumped up and screamed. Pain shot through her fingers and ears. She looked down at the sword in her stomach. She pocketed the ring, and grabbed the sword, falling to her knees screaming. She pulled it out slowly and half fainted when she stood up.

**T**he elves turned to the tower and saw the Eye staring at the bottom of the stairs. Haldir watched as Aragorn and his men broke through the lines of the Gate, but with less than 2/3 the men they had started with. Legolas watched all the orcs, trolls, goblins and urak, raced toward Ellie arrows flying.

**G**andalf watched all of Mordor's forces turned to the Red Light and his keen eyes searched for Frodo. Merry hung back with Pippen nursing his wounds as Gimli charged in with his axe.

**E**llie stood up and saw all of Mordor racing towards her. She grabbed her side and looked straight at the mountain, about 200 leagues away from her, and ripped off her cloak and weapons and ran. She ran hard, tears streaming from her eyes. She ran like she had never run.

**T**he elves grabbed the rabid wargs and mounted them. They shot arrows at the masses following Ellie. Legolas and Elrohir came over one Ellie's right, and Elladan and Elrond on the other side, and they criss-crossed, as their arrows flew true. Haldir rode to Ellie and called to her, "Ellie, give me your hand, this is suicide!!" Ellie ignored him and harder. She shrieked in pain as her sides went numb. Tears fell harder, as the ring called to her louder and she screamed.

Haldir slowed when he knew it was no use and started firing arrows. Gandalf rode in and through the masses and let Glamdring shine. Anduril shone true alongside Gandalf, and Gimli head the rear.

Ellie screamed as arrows hit her back, and shoulders, she stumbled, and blood fell freely from her lips as she cried. With every footfall pain seared through her body, and she screamed. She had nothing left, all she could see was the foot of the mountain, and the long climb up. Suddenly the nine Nazgul rose out from behind the mountain and raced towards her. She cried as her knees hit the base of the mountain and she began to climb. She pressed her bloody broken body against the hard rock as four sets or claws torn her back open and she screamed.

Merry looked up and cried to the heavens for help. His prayers were answered when in the air a flock of eagles came down. The eagle in the lead carried Celeborn himself. The eagles attacked the winged Wraiths and the frontline of orcs.

Ellie crawled up and ran towards the gate into the mountain. She fell and beat the ground with her fists crying hard until her energy was spent. She lay there broken her face in dirt, and wept bitterly, as she called to the heavens, "Its done!! Mornie Utile!! Damn you Valar, damn you Eru!! Damn you all into Morgoth's hands! Damn you all!" She cried. Her tears ran down her face as blood poured from her lips. Her eyes closed, and she stopped breathing. She found herself wearing a light pink dress and standing on a beach surrounded by her friends. She was holding Sam's hand and Frodo was in the water….

Two strong arms picked her up and one hand came off her hip and slapped her hard. She opened her eyes again and breathed deeply. She looked in a pair of deep blue eyes and spat blood. "Haldir?"

"You have the ring?"

"Here.." she reached for her pocket but he grabbed her.

"No, come on.." He shouldered her and ran the final distance and set her in front of the gate. "Quickly! I'll hold them off, go now!!"

She stumbled in and put her hand in her pocket and took the ring out. Without looking she put her arm out over the ledge and turned it over fist down and then it struck her. She could own the world! She would use the ring against Sauron! She turned her fist over and opened her palm. She was on her knees, and with a bloody smile she kissed the ring. She stood up and looked at the burning lava blow her, and turned just in time to see Haldir rush in with a sword sticking out of his shoulder. Her smile turned to anger as she watched Haldir fall to the ground, and an arrow go through his arm. She looked back at the ring and chucked it hard into the fires.

Haldir looked up and smiled as the mountain began to rumble. Outside the Orcs, Goblins, Urak, Trolls and Wargs turned and began to run the opposite way. The Eye burned out and the elves looked around.

"Aragorn!!!" called Elrohir, "Get them out!! Get them out now!!!!!" Aragorn called the soldiers to retreat, and the company rode out, watching out for falling goblins, and orcs, and sinking ground.

Ellie and Haldir held on to each other as they jumped out of the collapsing mountain, Ellie suddenly remembered Frodo. She helped Haldir to a wall, and they held on each other for support. She brought her lips to Haldir's ears, "I have to get Frodo." He nodded as they both limped slowly to the edge of the wall where Frodo was.

When they got there, Frodo was on his knees at the stairs, along thick, heavy blood trail marking his movement. Ellie grabbed his arm, and Haldir grabbed the other, and they put Frodo on their backs and limped toward the Black Gate. Ellie was fading in and out. If Haldir and Legolas hadn't been speaking to her she could've slipped away again. They reached the gates, and Ellie landed on her knees, causing Frodo to fall from her and Haldir's shoulders, and Haldir to topple over backwards grinding the sword into his shoulder further. The three lost consciousness.

A/N: NOT YET FINISHED!!!! Few more chappies!! And maybe a wedding!! Or two!!! Or Three!!! Muahaha.. Love my readers!!


	14. The Day It All Fell Apart

Ellie awoke with a start. She didn't know exactly what caused her to wake, but her eyes immediately started to dart about her, as she began to sum up her surroundings. To her left Legolas sat in a chair, his hair, usually braided and neat about his head, fell freely about him, covering most of his face as he slept. Her eyes continued to sweep the area around her as her eyes settled on the form of a sleeping hobbit. Merry lay huddled about her right foot, snoring lightly. –_So that's what woke me… Merry kicked me in his slumber...-_

She turned her head to her right and watched Aragorn's chest rise and fall in the steady beat of slumber. She smiled –_Sleepy heads...-_ As her eyes focused more she could just make out the shadow of a bed behind Aragorn. As she looked harder, she noticed the sleeping form of yet another Elf. Her heart clenched as she recognized the sleeping form of Haldir, the unkempt elf looked horrible. His hair was matted down with caked blood, his bandages were soaked and he twitched every few breathes. Further over she saw Frodo, a pained look on his slumbering face, as two elves quietly reset his legs into place.

Ellie quickly turned to get up, but her efforts proved that she would only serve to hurt herself as blinding pain shot through her body and she landed back on her pillow panting for breath. Her yelp had awakened Legolas, who was instantly at her side comforting her. The pain was so bad that for a few seconds she could only see Legolas's lips moving, but heard no sound. Soon, Merry had awoken and Aragorn was sitting opposite Legolas on her right. Words finally came into focus.

"…ving her wouldn't be such a good idea, Mellon nen." Aragorn shook his head. Legolas looked deep into Ellie's eyes, his hair fell around her face, brushing her cheeks, it smelled wonderful as Ellie closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. –_Smells like the forest after a storm…Clean Mellyrn trees…_- Her heart sank as she remembered the last time her senses were attacked by that scent. She remembered standing under the Lothlorien Mellyrn by the boat launch, her hand around Haldir in a deep kiss, both of them crying, over what could never be.

Her eyes filled with tears as she was hit with the present and memories of the past few months shot into her head. Gandalf's fall, Legolas's confession, Sam's Death… Saruman…Arwen… Theoden. She shook her head softly as tears began to develop again and held back a sob. She fell back into restless slumber as Aragorn turned to the door and bowed deeply.

Galadriel stood looking down at the two tormented sleepers. Haldir to her left, Ellie to her right. Celeborn stood besides her watching his March Warden struggle for breathe and writhe in pain. Ellie had tears flowing freely from her eyes as she dreamed.

"A shadow has fallen over them, husband." She said quietly. Celeborn put his hand on Haldir's foot and nodded without looking at his wife. He had dismissed the working elves, and Aragorn as well as Legolas, who carried out Merry in search of food. Gimli had joined them in the hallway as Aragorn led the way to the dining halls of the great white city.

Galadriel passed her hands over Haldir and Ellie's faces, calming them slightly. She then nodded to her husband and they, along with a hand maiden of the Lady's began to heal the three companions.

Frodo proved a struggle since his breathing was shallow and he was on the brink of death.

Aragorn ordered the gate open as she he watched Elrond and his daughter ride into the city. Arwen dismounted and threw herself into the arms of her awaiting lover. Elrond watched as kissed were exchanged and then grabbed the ranger and led him into the city.

"Aragorn… since you were but a child in my home I have loved you…" Elrond began. Aragorn watched as the elf struggled with something and waved it off. As he began to speak again Aragorn knew he had changed the subject. "It is time my son, for all of Middle Earth to be united once again. You have doubted from whence you came, but no more. 'Tis now time to cast aside the ranger, and become who you are meant to be." Aragorn looked up into the elf's eyes to see a burning passion. He nodded.

"Tell, me now… Where is Gandalf?" Elrond followed Aragorn as he led him through Minas Tirith with plans of the crowning ceremony in his mind.

Haldir groaned. He snapped out of his elven slept to see the most beautiful face hovering over him. His lady breathed a sigh of relief as Haldir sat up on the bed. His shoulder greatly bothered him, but one more night of sleep and he would feel fine. He looked over to his side to see Ellie's back to him as she rested her head on Celeborn's shoulder. He slowly rocked her back and forth as she sobbed silently.

Haldir could sense her distress as he watched her shoulders rise and fall and heard her uneven breathing. He shook his head, mournful as he realized that it was all over. She had chose Legolas over him, and he was still madly in love with the elleth. He turned his head from the ever-watchful gaze of his lady to see Frodo. He stood up shakily and the lady was instantly at his side supporting him as he hobbled over to the hobbit. He had exhausted himself by moving but fought the daze as he touched Frodo's face. He looked around him and for the first time noticed the buzz of elves and men together cleaning wounds and supporting their fallen comrades. His mind recalled the day after the battle of Helm's Deep where elf and man alike were sharing the burden of their fallen comrades of arms. He signed and looked up at his Lady. –_Do not let your heart be troubled my dear Haldir. It is the price we must pay for war. Sauron has been defeated, and a new age will begin with the crowning of the new King of Men. The time of the Elves is over. No longer will we suffer on these shores, but return to the West to be with our kin.- _Haldir nodded, and slowly made his way towards the door, to leave the room. He didn't look back at Ellie or Celeborn as he round the corner and walked toward the courtyard.

As soon as he stepped out side two little children raced to him, chased by a dwarf. As he then noticed, the dwarf was followed by two elves, accompanied by Gandalf. He looked down and smiled at Merry and Pippen as they ushered Haldir toward the gardens of Minas Tirith, and the dwarf walked up to him and looked him straight in the eye. He had severely disliked the dwarf when he entered the woods of Lothlorien, but soon he had eased his dislike into indifference, and afterwards into acquaintanceship. He had admired the dwarf's stout heart. Gimli smiled.

"Well Master Elf, ye look like hell!" Gimli joked. Haldir laughed jovially, his laugh filled the air and brought smiles to all that heard it.

"I had a bad run in with some Orcs, Master Dwarf." Haldir smiled as he let himself be led into the Gardens. Legolas, Arwen, Aragorn, Elrond and Gandalf followed and sat on the benches in the garden. Haldir looked awed as he looked at the garden. From outside it looked like it was a small garden, but when you stepped inside you felt as though you were inside one of the forests of Imladris or Lothlorien. He walked over to a tree and placed his hand on it, whispering softly to the tree.

"Elbereth…" He murmured as the tree parted its branches and let him climb it. Gandalf watched the Elf for a while and smiled when the Elf settled into the tree and fell asleep. He turned to Elrond and nodded.

"Gandalf, the end of the third age of middle earth is upon us." Elrond began, then glanced woefully at his daughter who held fast onto the King, "We never thought we could live to this, but as the fourth age of Arda begins, we see that the time of the Elves is over. It is now up to Men to take care of this land, and preserve it as the Elves have, one day, when the age of Man ends, I know not when, they to will leave this earth to some other." His short pause made those around him edgy. "It is time for the rightful King to claim his throne." He smiled at Aragorn and stood.

"Tomorrow, tomorrow we will begin cleaning and restoration of the city of Men, and the King will be crowned at last light." Gandalf replied as he stood up and looked up into the tree of the sleeping elf.

Everyone turned to leave, as Legolas fell behind. He laid his body on the bench below Haldir's tree and looked up at the sleeping Elf. His eyes shone with tears as he watched memories of Haldir carry Ellie into Mt. Doom, and as the three wounded companions reached the Black Gate and collapsed. His head spun, as he realized that Haldir still loved Ellie, and that he might be cast away. –_Indeed the time of the elves is over. -_ His mind spoke.

-_Indeed now it is time to sail west into the Undying Lands. -_ Tears streamed down his face as he began to hum the song that long ago Ellie had sung, the words playing in his mind.

-_When the cold of winter comes, starless night will cover day, in the veiling of the sun, we walk in bitter rain…- _Legolas started as he realized he had been singing aloud. Haldir had dropped from the tree that he was resting in and sat next the Legolas singing with him.

"But in dreams, I can hear your name…" he looked at his friend as tears fell from his eyes.

Ellie looked up and recognized her lament. She went to the window and looked out, watching many elves bow their heads and sing the familiar song. Galadriel looked into Celeborn's eyes as they both sang softly.

"And in dreams, we will be together…" Ellie walked out onto the balcony, and collapsed on the floor.

"When the seas and mountains fall, and we come to end of days…" she sang, tears flowing from her eyes as she watched Arwen and her brothers bow there heads in song. The elves had again somehow joined in song, and this time, it was a lament, not only for the fallen, but the lament of the elves, who were breathing there last breath on Middle Earth, the elves, which as soon as they had attended the crowning of the King, would set sail into the West. The End had come.

The voices of the elves were soon joined by man and dwarf and hobbit alike, by the trees of Fanghorn Forest, and the Mellyrn of Lorien. Every creature on middle earth sang, from the Shire to the last homely house, to Khazad Dum, to Mirkwood, Elf and Dwarf sang. Bird and Snake, flower and Tree. It was the end for the elves, and they would be leaving.

"In the dark I hear a call, call me there, I will go there… and back again….." Tears stung the eyes of all. Legolas had shifted over and let Haldir sit next him on the bench as they hugged each other.

"Brother," Legolas cried, "Valinor, my brother. We will walk the white shores of beautiful beaches, and never again feel the hurt or pain of war. Never again will we watch those close to us die, for in Valinor elves will never perish." He was answered by Haldir's tears and they again held each other falling to the ground.

Ellie had showered and cleaned up; she was now sitting and watching the stars on the roof of the highest towers of Minas Tirith. She watched the twilight as her fingers traced the figures of Gil-Galad, and Isildur. The great Kings of Old. She smiled as she wondered if the stars found her worthy enough to etch her into their everlasting beauty. She heard the foot falls of someone else but did not turn to acknowledge them as they clambered onto the roof. She knew it would be an elf, because no other could swing themselves up on this platform so easily, and if they could, they would bother.

She returned to her musings as she recognized the step, and acknowledged them with a brief statement, "Gil- Galad and Isildur were great Kings of Old. Elendil, too. The stars will forever recognize their great deeds." With that she fell silent as a second pair of feet landed onto the roof. She didn't look over at the two Elves, but continued her musings. "Do you think we will be recognized? Will we be frozen in shimmering diamonds in the sky? Will men tell our tale, and pass it on to their children, and their children's children? We will be in story books and scrolls for eternity?" Her smile widened as tears of mirth came forth, but she didn't cry.

Haldir sat down on one side as Legolas took the other. "Yes, I believe so. And the children will say, Naneth, Naneth!! Please tell me the story of the Brave Ellie." Haldir mused as he stretched out and laid down looking into the stars.

"Nay, dear friend, I want to hear about Haldir the Brave, and Legolas the Strong." She responded.

"Nay, Elainor, They will always remember the daughter of Saruman." Legolas said and he too lowered himself to join his companions.

They sat in silence for a long time before Legolas turned on his side and looked at Ellie. Her stomach tightened; for fear that he would ask her to choose one of them. She breathed a sigh of relief when he asked her something else.

"Ellie?" Legolas asked, as Haldir shifted to his elbow to look at the elleth lying next to him, he too turned to face her.

"Hmm?" She said laying flat still intent on looking at the stars as both Elves looked at her.

"When did you decide you were going to be on…?" He stopped, at a loss for words. "On… the… our side?" he asked.

She arched her eyebrows in surprise. She turned from the stars and looked at Legolas. She turned back to the stars and took both elves in her hand. She smiled.

"Well, I can't exactly remember the day it all fell apart, but, I can clearly recall Aragorn's trust in me. I had always been told that he was a bad man, and I was sent to kill him. He was a good man, and Arwen had helped me too. Then, I guess… we lost Gandalf. And then I fell in love." She dropped the hand of the elves, as tears came to her eyes. She sat up and was met with the smile of Ithil, the moon. She looked at him as both elves rolled over to return their gaze to the stars.

"Ellie?" Haldir questioned.

"Hmm," she replied as she stifled a sob.

"I am glad you are on our side." He said before he got up and sat next to her. She looked at him and smiled as he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Legolas and I look forward to leaving for the Undying Lands." Haldir stated quietly. She looked back at a stoic Legolas who was fighting to keep a neutral look on his face.

Haldir looked back at Ithil. He realized Ellie was struggling with words, so he took the incentive, "but I do not think Legolas will leave when I do…" His voice choked up. Was he really going to do this? Was he really going to give her up? He had loved her more that he had loved anything and now, what was he going to do?, " He turned and looked at Legolas who hand his eyes covered with his arm, and was shaking like a leaf in the autumn winds.

"Ellie, I have loved…" He looked into her pleading eyes, but shook his head and continued.

"I have loved you, since you first entered Lorien and were cast into my arms in anguish. I loved you that day by the launch, when I kissed you, when I handed you my weapons… I loved you when you were in Legolas's arms, and I loved you when you so foolishly sprinted into danger to save Frodo. Lothamin… you will always be my rose, and for that I cannot linger on these shores anymore. I cannot stay where my heartache will grow worse with every passing day knowing I cannot have you. Lothamin… you have clearly shown me where you heart lies, and I cannot stand before your happiness, please, if you ever need me, know that I will be watching you from the West, until you decide we should reunite, even in friendship." He bowed his head deeply to her, as tears flowed from her eyes and she felt her heartbreak in two. She could take it. He was leaving her.

She watched as his form retreated from her and she looked at Legolas uncovered his face. She was angry at him. He hadn't been the one to save her in Mordor. He hadn't been the one to give her the sword that saved her in Cirith Ungol. He hadn't traveled with her to clear the paths of the deadly pass. She cried hard as she rocked herself on the edge of the roof. Ithil shone brighter as to comfort the elf, but she cried harder.

Legolas came to her and put his arm around her as she cried. "No!" she screamed through tears and gritted teeth. "You made him leave! I cannot see you…Leave me! Leave! Me! Be!" she cried.

Legolas let his hand slide down her back in defeat. "Arwen amin, I too have decided to leave to the Undying Lands. You see you have loved us both, Haldir and I. It would be most unwise for one of us to love you, and not the other, because you will always want the other. So I too, free you from your bonds to me. I love you, Melamin." And with that she watched the retreating form of the elf who had been the cause of all of this to begin with.

-_If he had not been so stoic and rude after that night with Aragorn then I would not have fell for Haldir. The only other who had opened his arms to me.- _Tears of grief engulfed her. She shakily lowered herself from the pass on the roof, and walked her arms around her, gently rocking herself to her room.

A/N: muahaha, wait!! There's more to this love triangle!!!muahaha! who should she choose Haldir or Legolas??


	15. Grey Ships Pass Into The West

The sun rose and with it the chatter of the city. Elrond stood on the step in the main courtyard at the highest peak of the city and watched as two elves fixed the flowers on the dais. He sighed in frustration as they once stood back to look at the dais and shook their heads. He was trying to decorate the area, but wasn't really focused because today as well was the wedding day of Aragorn son of Arathorn and Arwen Undomiel. The Evenstar of the elves was choosing to wed a mortal. His face turned grim as his mind replayed her fading into nothing as she lived on after her husband, Leaving a young to be in the care of Wardens until he was of age to claim the throne. Tears cascaded down his face, as the two elves turned to him and put arms around him.

"Ada, saes." (Father, Please) Elrohir sighed. "Arwen is 4,000 years old. She can care for herself…" Elrond shook his head.

"Ada, listen to Elrohir." Elladan pointed. "He's an idiot but sometimes he's right, and unfortunately, this is one of those times." Elrond laughed at his youngest son's reasoning and walked off with the two boys.

"Where is my brush? How can I look presentable if I can't brush my beard? My BEARD!!!" Gimli roared at no one in particular. Gandalf walked in and faced the Dwarf.

"Gimli son of Gloin, you look fine. It is time. Come quickly now. And Gimli?" Gandalf called behind him, "Please, do not forget the crown."

The Dwarf picked up the little velvet pillow and placed the crown on it.

Celeborn finished fixing his robes and picked up his book, he walked towards the dais with Haldir would was dressed in the attire Galadhrim wore only on special occasions.

Legolas joined the Mirkwood Elves and turned to dais. He walked up and nodded at his friend as Merry and Pippen quickly ran beside him. Frodo walked in at took his spot on the dais with the hobbits. Gandalf walked to the head and turned to face Aragorn's Kingdom. Gimli ambled over and stood next to Gandalf. The remaining members of the fellowship formed a semi circle around Gandalf at the bottom of the stairs. Aragorn walked in and the parted in the middle to allow him passage. Arwen and her Father stood in the opening behind Aragorn, along with Elladan and Elrohir behind them.

Galadriel pushed open the heavy door and watched the elf on the bed stare blankly at the ceiling. She sighed and realized what was wrong. She floated into the room and stepped over to the elf. She had seen elves like this before. Her heart clenched as she touched the elf.

The elf slowly responded. She moved her head slowly and then her eyes slowly focused on the Lady. The Lady dropped down to her bed.

"Elainor, why do you wish to fade now? You have saved all of Middle Earth. But you wish you writhe in guilt and despair now? Why?"

Ellie turned to face the Lady. "For all your wisdom great Galadriel, you have not to figure it out?" Ellie turned her face form her watcher and her breathing fell shallow. Her eyes fluttered.

"Matters of the heart are serious Ellie. Do not think to despair that the love you have kept in your heart leaves you now." Galadriel smiled knowingly. "He will not leave these shores unless you do." Ellie turned her head to look at the Elf before her.

"Who?" Ellie gasped. But the Lady shook her wise head.

"You know who, Elainor. He has been on your mind all night."

"What folly do you speak Galadriel? Both elves have been on my mind."

"Nay, one has been on your mind for love, the other in guilt. Once you get rid of the guilt you will find that he is waiting for you, arms open. Now do you wish to see Aragorn crowned?"

Ellie shook her head. "Why do you speak in riddles?" Ellie stood up and started to realize that she had not lost strength and could carry herself. She was very cold, which is an element elves never feel. She sighed as she slipped into a white gown, and looked up at Galadriel, who handed her a mithril circlet and placed it over her hair. Ellie's gown flowed freely about her and the shoulder had slit in the silken fabric where red silk ran. She put on simple shoes, and was grateful that the gown covered them. She nodded her head as Galadriel held up two cloaks, one and Ivory White and the other a Satin Crimson. Ellie without realizing the origin of the cloaks, picked Crimson one, draped the fabric around her and fixed the Lorien Leaf on the front. Galadriel smiled at the elleth, who scowled, at her.

Ellie walked slowly from the room and made for the dais. Galadriel waited patiently until she could no longer hear the soft tread of the elleth and turned and laid the ivory cloak on the bed. Her finger lingered on the emblem of Mirkwood as she sighed and walked away.

Ellie walked slowly in to the court yard and steadied herself as the wind blew hard at her face. She shivered and pulled the cloak around her. She cursed at herself silently as all the elves turned hearing her steps toward the fellowship. Her strength came to her and she began to walk as she used to. She smiled as her hair blew in the wind. She kept her eyes on Celeborn who had paused to let allow her time to rejoin the Fellowship of the Ring. Her eyes drifted as Haldir turned and watched her with misted eyes. Legolas too was turned his stoic face eying her warily. She smiled at him, and when she rested the Fellowship, slipped into place next to Pippen. Legolas smiled secretly to himself as he realized that was the farthest spot from Haldir. Haldir smiled widely as Lady Galadriel's voice filled his mind, and turned back to ceremony.

Celeborn's voice filled the courtyard once again. "And, in the name of Iluvatar, I now bond Arwen and Aragorn." He placed a silk lace on Aragorn's arm and continued to wind the lace until is covered Arwen's arm. Elrond smiled and bowed. The newly weds turned and instantly the Kingdom cheered, and bowed to the King and Queen of the land. Ellie stepped forward and threw back her cloak, as Aragorn and Arwen turned their attention to her. She smiled, and bowed deeply then pointed up towards the heavens. Her mithril circlet began to glow as doves took flight into the air, and sky explosions of various colors and shapes burst into the air. Children laughed and screamed. Aragorn picked Arwen up in his arms and spun her around, and kissed her deeply.

He turned and nodded at the court yard, and then he bowed. The courtyard fell into silent awe, as he did so. "Great People of Middle Earth!" Aragorn spoke "We have all sacrificed for this good earth. With my rule, everyone will be welcomed and helped. To a New Age!"

The elves swayed as Sea gulls took to the air and flew. The Elves nodded and smiled and Arwen looked to her father.

Festivals ensued three days. Soon the guest began to leave. Men returned home, and Elves left. Arwen stood on the highest peak she could find and swayed in the breeze. She closed her eyes and let the song of the sea gulls take her heart. She smiled. –_I need not yet leave these shores, for my time is not yet come.- _

She looked up at the stars and began to sing, "Lay down your sweet and weary head… night is falling, you have come to journeys end, sleep now, and dream of the ones that came before cause they are calling from across a distant shore, why do you weep? What are these tears upon your face, soon you will see, all of your fears will pass away, safe in my arms, you're only sleeping…. What can you see? On the horizon? Why do the White gulls call? Across the sea, a pale moon rises, the ships have come to carry you home… And all will turn, to a silver glance, a light on the water, Grey Ships pass into the West." Ellie bowed her head low and let tears fall from her eyes broke she collapsed onto the floor in pain.

Unbeknown to her, a figure stood behind her, tears falling from his eyes and he watched her cry and quickly hid in the shadows as she fell. He could her voice in as he ran into the palace, "Please, do not leave me here!! I love you!" she cried. In his heart the call of the west was strong but he fought it down.


	16. Elves Pass, Lives Begin

Galadriel stood in front of the ship with Gandalf, Elrond, Elrohir, Elladan, Frodo, Celeborn, Pippen, Merry, Arwen and Aragorn, Legolas, King Thranduil, Gimli and Haldir.

Galadriel looked at her March Warden who had downcast eyes. Legolas looked edgy for the third time today. He was leaving for Valinor, and she wasn't even here to see him off. He fumed, and then turned his eyes to an Elleth standing alone in the boat her head bowed. He sighed in frustration as his eyed misted.

Behind Celeborn the regally dressed March Warden, his eyes watering as he shifted his pack. He was leaving. He was really leaving to the West. Rumil and Orophin had left on the boat before his. He had lingered with a hope in his heart that was crushed, as he watched Legolas walk slowly onto the boat, not sure if he was crying because of the parting or for the damn Elleth that had turned both their calm lives upside down. Aragorn bowed to the Lady and embraced Frodo as he boarded. Next were Gandalf, followed by Celeborn, then Elrohir and Elladan, and finally Gimli. Thranduil jovially followed the dwarf, muttering how it was disgrace to have to share a boat with a dwarf.

The rider rode hard. Her breath was heavy and her horse was tired. She beat herself up for oversleeping. It was half a day's journey to the port that the last grey ship was leaving on. She wasn't going to make it. Her love would leave her and she would be the only elf left on Arda. No more ships were coming. It would take a year for her to even build a craft that would take her a year, and she would have faded before that. Her mind screamed at her for waiting so long. She burst into tears as she willed her horse to go faster. She shook tears from her eyes as she wanted to focus. She started to sing.

If I could find you now

Things would get better

We could leave this town

And run forever

I know some way some how we'll be together

Let your waves crash down on me

And take me away, yea

Haldir's put his pack on the ground. He watched through misted eyes as Legolas gave into grief and let tears overtake him. The elleth in the boat put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Slowly Haldir undid the braids in his hair and let it fall to its length. Nobody would see the March Warden cry. Nobody. He picked up his pack and went to the far side of the boat, and settled. Elrond boarded and then lastly Lady Galadriel herself. Aragorn smiled as he pulled the rope holding the boat, and stood back and the boat drifted towards the sun. Aragorn turned to his wife and wiped tears from her eyes. "Come stout hobbits, Come my love. It is time we returned to the city, and never forget our friends the Elves. Besides, Ellie will be waiting." They returned to their horses and Aragorn kissed Arwen deeply.

They began to ride away and then turned to watch the ship sail away. Arwen turned and kick her horse to a trot towards the city.

Just then a horse burst through the brush with a frantic rider. The rider jumped off with the horse in mid-step. She tumbled to the ground looked up at Arwen and then jumped back to her feet tears streaming from her eyes.

"Ellie, I am sorry they are gone." Arwen cried. Ellie came to the edge of the launch and looked off to see the ship. She could still make out the face of Galadriel. Ellie broke down of the dock and screamed so loud, the rejoicing elves in Valinor stood silent, and bowed their head at the sound. Arwen covered her ears and winced in pain.

Ellie looked up to see all the Elves in the boat, but one, looking at her. She stood up and called as loud as she could, "Haldir! Please don't leave me now!" She collapsed on the dock her head between her knees as she cried in pain.

Haldir stood up from the boat, as he heard the frantic shouts. He came to the side he heard the shouts from and his heart jumped as he saw his Lothamin crumpled up on the ground.

Haldir turned to look at his Lady, her smile gave him his answer, as he turned he winked at Legolas, and pulled his Crimson Red cloak closer about him, and bowed deeply to those on the ship. Legolas understood, smiled widely. "Good Luck Brother." He said as Haldir dived over and swam hard.

"Merry!!!!" Pippen squealed, "Look, Merry! He's swimming back!!"

"Shut up, Pippen. This is the part when they kiss!!" Merry hit Pippen over the head.

Ellie's tears subsided; she has not yet realized Haldir was in the water. She looked up, feeling that she had failed. Tears streaming down her face, she turned to Arwen who had one hand over her mouth, stifling her sobs and another over her heart. Aragorn looked at the elf on the ground. Her hair was in a sad state of disarray, but she looked up at the hobbits and managed to smile. If he hadn't watched Haldir jump into the water, and now pull himself up onto the dock, standing behind the unsuspecting elleth he would have been moved to tears as well. Merry grabbed Pippen in anticipation.

Ellie looked defeated as Haldir looked at his beloveds head. She threw her hands up in the air and let a fresh sob out, "I love him so much, I guess I was just too late." Arwen let out a wail as Aragorn laughed jovially. His laugh was joined by that of a wet elf. Ellie froze. She turned around, and instantly collapsed. Haldir was beside her in a minute. He caught her in his strong arms, and lifted her to a stand. Ellie was stunned to silence. She looked into piercing green eyes and then threw her arms around his neck. Haldir smiled at the ecstatic hobbits and kissed Ellie. When he finally broke the kiss, with a whimper of a protest from Ellie, he kissed her lips again and tapped her nose with a slender finger. "I love you, you crazy elf."

She smiled and allowed herself be turned towards the fading boat and in each other's arms finally, they waved their kin final goodbyes. They stood until their elven eyesight no longer permitted them to see their kin, and Haldir turned to Ellie with tears in his eyes. "They have gone to a better place. And when you are ready Lothamin, we to will pass into the Undying Lands."

"I thought you left." Ellie murmured into his hair. He gently pulled her away from him and looked into her eyes.

"I thought you decided to let me go." He smiled. He lead her to her horse and carried held her tight as she slept on their way back to the great city.

Merry and Pippen chatted animatedly, as Aragorn laughed at their jokes. Arwen rode beside Haldir speaking to him about the difference the elves have made in Arda.

Haldir stood on the dais wring his hands and pacing nervously. Aragorn sat on the stairs, lending on his elbows with a smile on his face watching his dear friend. He wished Legolas was here. Haldir began to pace again.

"My good Haldir, stop your pacing the beautiful maidens of our hearts will be out in a minute. Fear not my friend, for the ceremony is not the worst part." Haldir gave Aragorn a shocked look and began to pace faster. Aragorn let out a hearty laugh before Arwen entered and curtsied.

She puffed out her chest and smiled, "I announce to you the blush bride!!!" and she stepped aside as Ellie came into the room. She looked at Haldir, and blushed hard and turned to run out of the room, but Arwen sensed her attempt to flee and grabbed her by her hand and walked her right up to Haldir and pushed her into his arms. Haldir when to his her, but Aragorn cleared his throat.

"You cannot kiss the bride, Haldir, before the ceremony." Aragorn stated, before he held the hand of both of the elves in front of him. Arwen stood of to Ellie's left looking at the nervous couple.

"We are brought here today by the undying love of these two elves here before me." He looked around the throne room, (think the scene where Pippen is singing to Denethor, with an alter in the middle, and King Aragorn standing on the stairs looking at the two elves.) and spotted the only other occupant, Arwen, he winked at her, "Their bind love has brought them here today to be bound for eternity, to love each other and to care for one another. By the name of Iluvatar, name you husband and wife." He wrapped the lace around arm of Haldir and Ellie and nodded at Haldir.

Arwen clapped her hands together as mist filled her eyes.

Haldir turned to Ellie and looked into her eyes, tears threatened to fall, as Haldir turned her chin, and kissed her. His kiss was soft and loving, and was full of want and need. He broke the kiss and looked into the eyes of his wife. She nuzzled his cheek and held him tightly.

"Go now! Enjoy you wedding night! Tomorrow we celebrate!" Aragorn shooed the couple off to there chamber and turned to his wife. "You, there!" he said pointing at her.

"Me?" she asked innocently.

"Has anyone ever told you, you are the most beautiful elleth ever to grace me?" Arwen shyly nodded. "Good! Come here you!!!" Arwen squealed in delight as she ran out of the room and passed into the courtyard. Aragorn chasing her until he got her into the bedroom, once he got inside he let out a roar and locked the door. Arwen let one more squeal pierce the night air before her husband was on her.

Haldir stood in the bedchamber frozen. He watched as Ellie looked at the bed with fear. She looked at the bed and then him.

"You know this would be fun…. If we wanted it to be…" he whispered.

"I have never shared a bed with anyone." Ellie looked at Haldir stunned. "I m-mean I have but I haven't...well you know." She looked around nervously. Haldir eased and chuckled until tears came to his eyes.

"You, Lothamin are crazy. I love you. Damn she elf. I spend 3 years chasing you through Arda, from Lorien when you showed up on my doorstep to the hell hole of Sauron! We faced spiders and orcs together. We have shared swords, food, and orc blood!" He burst into a peel of laughter as he sat on the bed and began to remove his boots. He tossed them in the corner and stood up unbuttoning his tunic.

"Haldir! I swear!! If you take that off I will scream." Ellie said, jumpy.

Haldir pulled off his tunic, revealing a sculpted stomach, and arms. "Lothamin, 'tis nothing you have not seen before." He stepped towards her and opened his arms. As he stepped closer she flinched. He threw his head back and laughed; he picked her up and put her on the bed. She yelped and made to escape and he pulled her closer to him. He noticed that her breathing stopped, and he let go of her. He laid himself on the pillows on one side of the bed, letting the elleth get up and retreat to the corner of the bed. He looked up to the ceiling of the room and smiled to himself as the conversation he had with Aragorn returned to his mind. –'_The ceremony is not the hardest part. My wedding night was the worst'. He laughed. 'It took me begging and pleading, and I promise her diamond rings and crown jewels, until she came out of the bathing room!!' he laughed harder and Haldir paled. 'But the little wench cant get enough...first time is always hardest.'-_

Haldir looked over at his wife who had taken a sudden interest in the carpets. He sighed and rolled onto his side. He unlike Aragorn was not a King, nor a Prince, and could not promise his wife riches. He was the March Warden of Lorien. He sighed_. -March Warden, no more Haldir- _The Elves had sailed west, where they did not need a Warden. He looked at over at the reason he had stayed behind.

Her gown was a simple white that hung loosely about hips, but only tight around her top to loosely define curves. Her normally straight hair hung in loose waves about her circlet and dropped around her shoulders making beautiful patterns. Haldir looked away, he groaned as he sat himself up on the bed. –_Sorry good friend-_ he thought as he looked down at the bulge in his leggings, threatening to rip through them. –_Maybe some other time? -_ He laughed as Ellie noted his movements and shifted in the opposite direction. He smiled.

"You win Lothamin," he laughed as he stood up and walked to her and she took off over the bed. Haldir grabbed her by her foot and turned her over to face him. She looked at him, in surprise as he crawled over her and laid his head on her stomach. He turned his head to her.

"Do you not trust me?" He asked her.

"I do. I just fear want you would think of me." Was the answer, she gave.

He rolled over and lay on his back and pulled her close to him. "I would not think any less of you had you no arms and legs, Elainor." Was his answer before he shifted the pillow beneath him and closed his eyes.

Ellie shifted herself so that she was looking at the elf next to her. She watched as his chest rose and fell. He was her husband. She smiled. Envy of all the girls of Lorien.

She leaned over him and kissed him.

He felt her tense even more. He patiently waited for her to relax. Looking in her eyes, he saw a mixture of fear, confusion and pain. She squeezed her legs shut again. He groaned in pain.

"Sorry," he nodded and kissed her again. He was throbbing and sore. She had clasped down on him several times, and he began to think that he was approaching the squirming elleth the wrong way.

He shifted his weight off his throbbing member. "Ellie, I love you." He laughed as he thought of ways he can throttle her in her sleep.

He passionately kissed her again. He pulled her leg up over his back and continued to explore her mouth with his tongue. His hand remained on her leg as he let his other hand wander, lower and lower. She was soft, and moist and his member throbbed anger. He carefully hovered over her, as not to alarm her. Teasing and playing, he kissed her harder. He let his fingers slip inside one by one. –_two fingers, that's enough-_

She gasped in surprise and dug her nails into his shoulders. "Ha- Hal-dir…" she gasped again squirming. He waited until she relaxed again, and continue his quest.

Soon she had relaxed and was returning his passionate kisses. He released his hold on her and shifted her leg higher. She whimpered in protest and he smiled. She looked at him with hooded eyes as he slipped himself slowly inside of her. She bit her lip and shut her eyes tightly.

"No, relax Lothamin," he put his lips to her ear as he whispered sweet words to her. Soon she was relaxed and they both were fighting for breathe. The night passed in pillows begin shoved out of the way, sheets ripping to free tangled legs, sweat between skin on skin, as they explored new conquests. Stars shone brightly and trees sang (corny yes, but this is pg-13!!!) as the last elves of Arda, gave into their forbidden passions. Both reached their peaks at the same time, and all through Middle Earth creatures stopped momentarily as a whisper passed through the wind.

Ellie and Haldir's eyes met as he moaned, and she gasped, "Ai blessed Elbereth!!" He collapsed onto her breast tired and she gasped for breathe, looking to the window as Anor shone brightly.

"Melamin?"

"Yes, Ellie?"

"Its morning…" She turned over into his arms as he looked outside.

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

A/N: Not done…. Few more, bear with me.


	17. Valinor?

Arwen sat at the breakfast table looking at the two empty chairs in front of her. She burst into giggles.

"Aragorn, I thought we rose late today!!! It is a few ours past noon!" She laughed again as the food was presented to them and turned to her husband.

"Estel, what is you're first course of action now that you are King?" Aragorn knew the question was coming, but did not expect it fro his wife.

"I will set an order to rebuild the great city of men, and after that, I want to rebuild the homes and lands destroyed by the orcs during this war." Arwen looked at her husband, indeed, he was majestic.

Haldir rolled to his side. He snapped out of his sleeping trace, and turned to throw his arm over his slumbering wife. He jumped up as his hand landed on sheets and not his wife. Slowly he sat up and wondered where she could be at this time of the day. Had he overslept?

Ellie threw open the bathing room door and stepped out, beaming at the elf sitting on the bed. "Haldir, you look as though you have fought with orcs all night, get up, I ran a hot bath for you."

Haldir looked at her and grunted. He threw the pillow back over his head.

"March Warden!!!" she laughed, but caught it as she noticed his muscles tensing. He got up and drew the sheet around his waist, and made for the bath.

"Grumpy head!" she yelled after him, and quickly made to dress.

Haldir slid into the bath and began to wash his hair, his mind racing. –_Last Elves on Middle Earth. I need to be back under the Mellyrn where I can think. I wish no longer to tarry upon these shores; I have all I have ever wanted and then some. Maybe I should return to Lorien for a while, until I can think of a way. Maybe if I build my own vessel the Valar will bless me enough to guide me into the Undying Lands. - _He let out a sigh, and closed his eyes.

Ellie stood in the doorway watching his pained expression fade into sadness.

"Haldir,"

"Yes Lothamin, is there anything you require?"

"What ails you?"

"Nothing, I am content now that we are together." He gave her a brilliant smile, then his face fell again as he looked into the steaming water. He threw his head back and closed his eyes again.

She came around him and sat on the edge of the tub. She threw her legs around his shoulders and he laid his head between her legs. She looked down into his eyes searching for an answer to her question then shook her head.

"I thought we were supposed to be happy, now? Is this not what we wanted?" She looked away from him, as her eyes misted.

"Nay, do not do this to yourself Ellie. This is what I want, but when I was on that ship, sailing into the West, I felt that I would never again have to feel heartbreak and anguish, never again smell the scent of a fell orc, or hear of Sauron's antics. For me, the call for the west has been long and hard. I have felt it for a decade, yet still I stayed, for my Lady and Lord, and for my Brothers. I stayed because I had no other choice and kept my yearning to myself. When you came to me, you pushed that yearning aside, and gave me another reason to stay. Now, my Lord and Lady have gone, the beauty of my land will fade into nothing, my time on theses shores has ended. My love, I stayed here for you. Only you could ever make me do this, and I was rewarded. Now, I wish to sail away from it all, far away, where I can again see my Father, and Mother, where I will be with my kin. Elainor, we will see our kin."

Ellie grimaced. Her Father had been a Maiar, an evil one; he would not be admitted into the Halls of Mandos, or Valinor. Her mother, a Lorien elf, she might be there. She nodded and looked at her husband.

"Haldir, we will leave for Lorien, ere nightfall, if that is your wish." She left the tub and walked into the hall, and down to the breakfasting room where Arwen and Aragorn where sitting. The both looked up at the somber elleth as she took a seat in front of Arwen.

Arwen looked at the distressed elleth and smiled.

"What ails you, friend?" Arwen asked

"Nothing, we will be returning to Lorien this evening." She sighed before she stood up and returned to her old room. She was thankful Haldir did not know where this room was located. She changed out of her dress and into a dark blue tunic and black leggings. She looked over at the bed to see an ivory white cloak; she walked over to it, and realized that it was royal cloak with the Mirkwood sign on it. She recalled seeing a similar one on King Thranduil. She bowed her head at the cloak, and hung it in the closet. She smiled warily.

She pulled her pack out of the closet and started to place her dress in it, along with her quiver of arrows. She filled it with tunics and leggings and a fresh pair of boots and some way bread.

She sighed as she pushed the pack on the bed and looked around the room. She pulled a cloak from the pack, a simple cloak woven by the Lady Galadriel herself, gifted to her in Lorien and fastened it around her neck. She walked into the courtyard and quickened her pace until she reached the highest peak in the city again. She looked over to the west and let her elven eyes show her places she had traveled while broken. She closed her eyes and called out to the elves.

-_Why is your heart troubled, my daughter?_

_ Lady?_

_-Yes, Elainor, It is I, Why do you let your heart be troubled?_

_ Haldir looks upset, He has felt the call of the sea for many years, but stayed behind. I fear I have stood in his way. Maybe I made the wrong choice?_

_-Only you can decide that, Elainor. Do you feel mistaken when you are with him?_

_ No I don't_

_-Then why do you linger on thoughts you need not?_

_ I do not know Galadriel…._

Ellie waited patiently for an answer but none came. She smiled to know that the Lady still watched over her, and resigned herself with the notion that she had chosen right.

Haldir entered the breakfast hall with a heavy heart. He didn't want Ellie to feel bad; he had waited around for her in the bed chamber until he could hear his stomach growl. As he walked he noticed his legs were sore, and that made him smile.

As he entered the dining hall, Aragorn met him with a smile. Arwen poured him some tea, and he sat down with a nod from Aragorn.

"Breakfast has been over for a few hours, friend. Your wife came down, but you were not with her, did something happen?" Aragorn looked at the elf with a warm smile. Arwen reseated herself with some food for her companion.

"No, not at all, we have discussed the possibility of leaving for Valinor." Haldir felt horrible as Arwen looked down. He knew it would hurt her, to be here alone.

"Where has my wife gotten to? Do you know?" Haldir asked with a puzzled look on his face.

Aragorn and Arwen looked at each other and replied "No."

Ellie held tightly to the white horse's mane as he thundered through the waterside. She had ridden to Osgiliath, and had raced her white steed up and down the shore a few times. She was frustrated by she did not know why. She didn't want to return to Lorien. She was afraid to see the beautiful forest rapid change in front of her eyes.

"Sometimes you can't go back! Sometimes if you return your eyes will forever mar the beauty your mind imagined!!" she screamed in the air. Luckily no elves were around to hear her.

"No elves!! Ha! All in Valinor!" she scuffed. She spurred her horse into another few laps, until night fell.

Haldir watched as his wife rode back into the city, and dismounted. He stepped down the winding staircase and came to face her.

"Elainor its past dusk, where… where did you go?" he tried not to sound upset or controlling, and forced a smile.

"Haldir, when do we leave?" was the only answer as the elleth kissed him and smiled. He opened his mouth to talk when she gave him a sly smile and put her hand low on his stomach.

"Maybe we can get something to eat before we leave?" another kiss, and then she was gone. He stood with his mouth agape trying to figure out what had just happened. He turned to face a bellowing laugh as Aragorn stood on the platform above him, laughing so hard he almost fell over twice.

"Have you gotten a taste of what marriage is really like Master Elf?? You are never the king in your home!!! Say hello to long nights of misery my good March Warden, for they always get their ways!!!" Aragorn laughed as Arwen came out onto the platform and dragged him away by his ear.

Haldir sighed and he walked up the stairs. He walked into the dining hall to see the three waiting for him. Aragorn's cheeks rosy from laughter and Arwen and Ellie giving each other winks and smiles.

-_It's a conspiracy!!- _ His mind called as he sat next to his wife at the table that seated four.

His wife turned to him.

"Melamin," she began, and nuzzled his cheek with her nose, "Maybe we can leave a little later than you hoped?" he nodded dazed.

Dinner went by in a flurry, as the elleth seat beside him never let go of his pants. He struggled to speak as Arwen asked him questions at 2 minute intervals each requiring a long and winded answer. Come to think of it, Aragorn too looked a little flustered during dinner.

Haldir was grateful when they were able to excuse themselves. He composed himself, until he walked out of the hall, and promptly picked his wife up and slung her over his shoulder.

The night went by in a whirl of gasps and moans, in two areas of the Palace, as Ithil again shone brightly.

Haldir opened his eyes, and stretched. He looked over at the elleth next to him. She was wide wake, with her head on his chest. He put his arm around her, and smiled at the cross between a gasp and a moan as he held her breast in his hand.

"Now tell me, Lothamin, were did you run to yesterday?" he questioned

"No were, I just decided to go for a ride." Her hair spilled over her face as she shook her head.

"Are you ready to leave today, Ellie?"

She sat up and pulled herself onto his stomach. She held the sheets to cover her, and made the best pout she could.

"Haldir…" she said rocking back and forth on his lower stomach. Immediately fire was sent straight to his loins, and she smiled to herself as she felt his touch on her posterior. She slid down lower and let him enter her, with a soft moan.

He couldn't believe the effect she had on him.

"Haldir…" she continued rocking as he tensed as he quickly reached his peak. He held his breathe begging for the much needed release, but nothing came, as she slowed her rocking. He protested loudly and grabbed her hips to aid in her efforts but she stopped him with her hands. She pulled his hands over her chest, and lowered herself to him. He gasped, at her bold movements, but watched her through hooded eyes.

"Must we leave today?" came the pout.

-_Say YES!!! Say YES!!!! YESSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!! YES, YES, YES!!!!- _His mind screamed.

"N-N… ugh" He moaned again as he felt himself almost there. He went for her hips again but she caught him, in her hands again.

"Must we, hmm?" She was gasping for air, dazed in reverie but she was determined to make him stay. She nuzzled his cheek and brought her tongue to the tip of his ear and nibbled on it. Shudders rippled through his body as he struggled to stifle a yelp.

"Hmm, Haldir?" she kissed him, again, and returned her hot breathe to his ear. He let out a sharp hiss.

"Elainor…" he gasped, "Yes," he breathed.

She looked at him with sad eyes, and kissed him again. He took the second to flip her over and raise her legs over her shoulders. She squirmed in half-protest until she gave into the pleasure. Soon they both peaked, and he lay on top of her panting. She slipped into sleep again, as he lay with her until he steadied his breathing. Lifting the elleth he loved so much in his arms he took her into the bathing room and slipped into the tub with her.

She awoke from her reverie to notice she was wearing the tunic and leggings she had on the day before. Haldir was standing in a corner by a chair packing a bag. On the floor behind him was the pack she had packed the day before. Haldir was humming to himself a song she did not recognize, but she was content with lying on the bed watching him. He turned to the mirror opposite the chair and began to braid his hair, and tie it with a leather thong. He turned to her as she smiled at him.

"Well, hello sleepy head." He smiled as he walked to her, picked her off the bed and spun her around. He let her feet drop to the ground, and kissed her gently.

"I thought I was going to have to carry you back home." His eyes shimmered when he mentioned 'home'.

She smiled at him, and turned to the packs. "We leave now?" She turned back to him and made to put her arms on his chest, but he grabbed her, and smiled.

"Ha! You are most devious daughter of Saruman although I almost bent to your will your hold has no effect on the March Warden of Lorien!" He put her hands on his chest, and assumed his haughty "Don't Mess With Me – March Warden" look.

Ellie burst into a fit of giggles, and went to the window.

"Well, Master," she said mock bowing, "Shall I get you the horses?" she gave her best soldier stance, and mock saluted the way humans do.

He laughed and nodded, as she mock bowed again and sprinted towards the stables. He shouldered her pack and carried his in one hand and left.

Aragorn stood holding Arwen in his arms as she hid her tears from the two elves. Everyone knew she was crying, but she refused to let them see her crying.

"Arwen all we are doing is returning to Lorien! We shall be back! I promise!!!" Ellie soothed, with no avail. Ellie turned to her husband and threw her pack on the ground. Haldir gave her a warning look, and she promptly burst into tears. Haldir groaned.

Both men…uh… husbands looked at each other and sighed. Haldir pulled Ellie off to the side.

"Lothamin, what ails you?"

": Sniffle: Arwen is g-going: sniffle: to be: sniffle: Alone!!!!" she let out a wail as Haldir winced.

"We will be returning, do not encourage her tears!!!!" They both looked over as Aragorn rocked and shushed Arwen. Ellie dropped her head, and nodded. She handed Haldir her pack and he fastened it to her horse.

"Arwen?" Ellie questioned. She turned and instant Arwen was in her arms whispering.

Ellie nodded. She kissed her friend on the head, and turned to Haldir who was already on his horse, hold the reins of hers. She jumped on and turned to Arwen to wave a goodbye and then they were off.

A/N: Boring chapter, I know. So sorry!!! But I am thinking one or two more chapters are left! Love!


	18. Lorien

Ellie spurred her horse forward. Her heart jumped erratically in her chest. They had entered The Golden Wood, through the Northern Fences. Haldir insisted that they circle Lorien and enter from the North, the direction closest to Khazad Dum, so that they make take it all in. He had ridden ahead when they reached walking distance, and she made no attempt to follow. She knew where she would find him, and besides she wished not to rush this experience.

It had been a week since the Golden Wood had emptied and her heart clenched in her chest as she neared the entrance. As she entered, she slowed her horse completely so that hobbits could have outrun it. She looked around breathing everything in, and taking it all in with her keen eyes. She stopped where the Fellowship had been stopped, and closed her eyes. Images of arrows pointed in their faces flashed through her mind. She pushed her horse forward and stopped at the tree Haldir had carried her up into. Flashes of hysterical tears came to her. She looked up and saw the talan. –_We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Ages-_ she smiled as she recognized the familiar voices.

The Golden Wood had changed. Her eyes misted over. She remembered when she was last here everything had a golden glow to it. Trees shone with inner lights, the air was sweet and everything shimmered. She looked around her now as tears fell from her eyes. The majestic blue ting in the background had faded to grey. The trees had less of a golden tint to them then they should have. The air was mournful, and in the air she could hear whispers of songs. The air, rent with these songs, choked her up, and tears fell more frequently.

She spurred her horse on, until she came to the ledge where Haldir had thrown ropes for the Fellowship to cross into Caras Galadhon. –_Ah, Caras Galadhon, the heart of Elvendom on Earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel- _

She spurred her horse onto the horse path that lay hidden under water. When she re-emerged on the other side, she stopped. She turned to face the water. Her eyes mourning as she noticed the water had changed from a turquoise blue to a murky color. She let out a sob and turned as her attuned ears caught the lament of the elves in the air.

When she finally reached the city, she was crying mournfully, but silently as not to disturb the song of the trees. Her eyes were swollen as her mind raced. As she entered the city she rode around on the dirt paths crying as she noted the leaves of the great Mellyrn on the ground, and the grace of Lorien, faded from golden to grey. To a human, the beauty of Lorien would have looked and felt the same, but as an elf, you could see, smell, and hear the difference. Her shoulders rocked in grief. She led her horse down the natural formation of stairs to the Lady's Mirror. The water fountain that she filled her mirror with had stopped running water. She rode to the Mirror and watched the clouded water. –_What will I see? The Mirror shows many things, things that were, things that are, and some things that may come to pass? Will you look?-_

Ellie's tears clouded her vision she squinted to clear her vision. She leaned over the Mirror at it. The water momentarily cleared but returned to a dull gray. Ellie sat up and put her arms around her shoulders and gut wrenching sobs ripped threw her. She remained silent as the tears came, but rocked in grief. She spurred her horse to the stables. She dismounted and passed by the archery ranges. The grass that was once a lush green turned an ugly green. The once clean targets showed wear. She turned towards the central platform and walked to it. The lament continued in the background. Her shoulders convulsed with her tears, as she walked gazed. As she climbed up the winding stairs she noted that the lights that had once graced the stairs were dim and a faint grey glow hovered over everything. She cried harder as fear welled in her heart as she recalled her first meeting with the Lady. The Talan had a bright, bright whitish glow, and behind the stair where the Lady had stood, sat two regal thrones that shimmered almost blindly in gold.

She closed her eyes for the nest few steps until she came to the middle of the talan and opened her eyes. She paled as she found Haldir on his knees dressed in his uniform, with his head to the ground is tears. He beat the ground with his fists as silent sobs convulsed his body.

She thought better of going to his side and looking around her, crying doubled to see the ghost of a grey glow enveloping the talan. She looked up at the thrones and fell to her knees as the golden shine had long since left. She pushed herself up again and turning around herself to look over all the land she felt as though she had returned after decades of her last visit. Her husband was weeping bitterly as he hoisted himself and crawled on his knees to the thrones and broke into tears.

Pain seared through her as her mind raced.

-_All the grace of our kin has been lost. We came here to see the remains of what was. The beauty and grace of the elves is gone, gone forever from middle earth. Never shall a mortal see the shine of the lady. Never will a child hear the song of the elves. Gone and forgotten will be our deeds. And what of the Land? If will be abused and mutilated by anger humans. Darkness has fallen over these homes- _

Ellie walked over to her husband and gathered him in her arms. Tears of grief washed over her as she held his shaking body. She had never seen him like this and was worried. They put their heads together and cried mournful for hours.

Soon Ellie's tears had subsided and she gently rocked her husband in her arms, as final tears dropped from her eyes. She turned her head up as he pushed his head deeper into her chest and pulled his knees to his chest as a new wave of tears washed over him. She lifted her eyes to the tree tops surrounding her. –_He has spent 6,000 years here. He grieves for everything. For the little leaves falling, for the trees by the dock, for every drop of water that has ever fallen. He has lived here all his life to see the majestic wonders of all of Lorien. The beauty of the Lady, the grace of the Elves of Lorien, he weeps for his home.-_She rocked him and held him tighter.

She tilted her head as the lament became louder in her mind. She smiled. She knew this one. Her head swayed as the trees and air sang. She bent her head and kissed her husband.

"When the cold of winter comes, starless night will cover day…. In the veiling of the sun, we will walk in bitter rain…" she looked down at Haldir whose ears twitched as the song soothed him. His tears softened, as he let his wife gently rock him.

"But in dreams, I can hear your name… And in dreams I we will be together…." Haldir let silent tears wash over him. He had heard his wife sing before, but the beauty he felt now was undeniable.

"When the seas and mountains fall, and we come to end of days… in the dark I hear your call, calling me there, I will go there, and back again….." She hummed into his ears until he was taken by dreamless sleep. She huddled his cloak about him and kissed the delicate points of his ears, new tears forming in her eyes at the sight of her stricken lover.

She held her lover in her arms and kissed him every few moments. She looked down at him, his chest falling and rising. He shifted his weight and pushed closer to her. She nipped at his ear again, and finally gave into sleep.

Haldir started. He found himself tightly wrapped in his wife's arms. His cloak was tucked in around him. He pulled it out from under him and turned his head up just as his wife woke. He sat up facing her and took her hands in his. She put her hands over his cheeks and pulled him into a deep kiss. After she broke it she looked deep into his eyes, as tears began to cascade down his face again. Silent tears fell from her face as she drew him to her again and gently kissed his ears, his forehead, the bridge of his nose is cheeks and his lips. Their eyes locked as she licked the salt off her lips and pulled him to his feet.

In the distance two elves could be seen there heads bowed low, as they leaned against each other from exhaust. When they finally reached the garden that beheld the Lady's Mirror Haldir collapsed. His eyes shone with grief as he sat against a tree and leaned his head back. Ellie kissed him again, and after a silent exchange of words, she walked of towards the docks.

Her pace slowed as she watched the never ending light fall of leaves. As she reached the dock she stood on the platform leading by the water. Flash backs of three identical elves toppled over each other flooded her mind. The day she got Lothamin flashed in her mind. She subconsciously fingered the sword at her side.

Tears clouded her vision as she recalled her final kiss with Haldir, her heart torn as she breathed in his scent, and dove back into the water with Legolas. Her eyes turned to the Anduin. Above her head loud screeches interrupted the steady lament of the Golden Woods. She looked up in frustration to the sky, and her breath caught in her stomach as she saw the sea gulls circling over the water. One landed in front of her, as she took a step back. The gull screeched at her and followed her footsteps, advancing quickly at it. She unsheathed her sword, just as the gull flew away. Tears fell from her eyes as she finally felt the call she had been fighting.

She turned her head to the Anduin and cried. She had heard the call of the Undying Lands. She smiled as she went in search of her husband. It was time, time to sail into the west.

Haldir led his wife to his talan. She held his head, for a while as they laid on the bed.

"Haldir," she said.

"Yes?"

"When are we going to build the ship so we can sail away from here?"

"Do you now want to leave? Has Lorien changed your mind love?"

She looked out from the window her eyes glazed over, "The call is strong. But my love for you, husband, is stronger. To know that you endeared this call for so long, just for me. I love you."

He put his head in her lap and smiled. "Tomorrow we will go to Osgiliath and build our ship."

A/N: This chapter was meant to show you what elves really meant to Arda.


	19. A Promise

Haldir sat on the water and elevated by ropes and pulleys. He finished sanding the top of the mast. Ellie looked up at her lover, and admired the elf. His body was glimmered with sweat. His hair pulled up in a rare ponytail. She turned back to her job of sanding a few boards.

They had been working on a boat for two months; occasional help came from Aragorn as Arwen sat down in the shade and watched the two elves and her husband work.

Ellie considered Arwen for a moment. Arwen had become her best friend in minutes. Arwen had kept her strong in various parts of the journey, but what Ellie couldn't understand was why she would choose to marry a mortal. Aragorn was a wonderful man, but he would die, as all mortals did. Arwen had begun to show signs of mortality, but she still had some of life of the Eldar left in her. She had slowed down considerably. Arwen's hearing was still good, but her eyes were not. She would out live her husband, and her son… and his heirs.

Would she be accepted into the Undying Lands, after she and Haldir had left? Surely she would die without her kin. Ellie furrowed her brow just before she was picked up and thrown to the ground. She reached for her sword and instantly it was knocked from her hands.

Hands were over her eyes so she couldn't see who had her as she struggled against strong arms, and opened her mouth to scream for Haldir. Her scream was stifled by a familiar tongue. She relaxed and let him hold her. When he took his hands off her eyes, she hit him.

"Don't do that!" she pouted.

"Ah, but do you know when was the last time I had you gasping for breathe? 'Twas so, so long ago. Watching you from above was enticing. I want to make you scream, bay-bay!"

Ellie burst into a fit of laughter as she heard the weird accent he put on the mortal word for affection. She furrowed her brow as if in serious thought and then smiled.

"But Darling, 'twas only this morning that you made me breathless, and oh did you make me breathless." She sighed and looked into his shimmering eyes. Green met Blue, as she undid the laces on his leggings and they went to Valinor and back.

Ellie looked up at her husband who was painting the finished ship. She ducked her head underwater again, and combed the tangled out of her long straight black hair. Haldir kicked away from the boat, and let the rope around his waist run until he landed on the ground.

He stood back and furrowed his eyebrows in deep thought. Ellie got out of the water and walked over to him. He had assumed his March Warden stance, so nothing, not even the naked elleth in his arms was going to pull him out of his distinct thinking trance.

She kissed the ridge of his nose as he patted her head subconsciously, still staring intently at the now finished ship. His wife sought to take advantage of his dilemma and went straight to his leggings. She continued running her fingers on the soft flesh, that was become hard quickly. She bent her head and licked the depression in his stomach.

Looking up she noted he was still focused on the ship. She stomped her foot lightly and pulled his leggings just low enough as to let his length spring out. She yelped in glee, but her face soon screwed up when she noticed he was still staring at the ship. She cursed at his density in her mind, and then got on her knees.

Haldir was quickly pulled away from his trance by the events that ensued. His body convulsed as he reached sweet release, and she placed her head on his shoulder as he leaned his head against a tree slowly breathing deeply to steady his breathes.

"You are getting to be the wild orc." He panted tapping her on the nose. She stuck her tongue out at him, and got up to dress. When she rejoined him he was again in his March Warden Trance. She got on his lap, straddling him, and kissed him. He looked at her and sighed.

"Elainor, love, look at the ship it is missing something. I can feel it in my veins." The she-elf turned to face the ship.

"No, Haldir, It has a mast, sails, paint, it's secured with ropes and fastens. It is perfect." He shook his head.

"Melamin, I do not know."

She looked at her husband, again obscuring his view of the ship. "Haldir?"

"Hmm?"

She tilted her head and pouted again, "I wuv you…" she made and innocent face and then smiled as he arched an eyebrow. She then leaned over and kissed him.

He sighed, as she held her close to him and she put her arms around his neck. He was content to have her here, like this, without a care in the world. He had always wanted this, and he was happy that for once in his life things happened his way.

Morning came quickly for the four companions. Haldir had finally figured out what the ship was missing, much to Ellie's dismay, his frantic rants had woke her in the middle of the night, and kept her awake so that she could help him figure out what they would name the ship.

By sun rise, the paint had dried. And Haldir had loaded the ship with their meager supplies.

Ellie lay in the shade patiently awaiting the arrival of their best friends Aragorn and Arwen. Ellie watched as Haldir paced in the sand his bare feet barely leaving imprints until he had went over the same area for the 500th time. She watched as her husband dug himself deeper in the sand. She opted to sing.

Lay down

Your sweet and weary head

Night is falling

You have come to journeys end

Sleep now and dream of the ones who came before

Cause they are calling

From across the distant shore

Why do you weep?

Why are there tears upon your face?

Soon you will see

All of your fears will pass away

Safe in my arms

You're only sleeping

(At this point Arwen had come and sat down beside Ellie, tears in her eyes. Ellie hugged the elf to her and soon Arwen too was singing. Aragorn and Haldir embraced and turned to the elleths watching them sing. Haldir closed his eyes as the wind blew in his face, he could feel the call with all his body)

What can you see on the horizon?

Why do the white gulls call?

Across the sea a pale moon rises

The ships have come to carry you home

And all will turn to silver glance

A light on the water

All souls pass

Hope fades

Into the world night

Through shadows falling out of memory and time

Don't say we have come now to the end

White shores are calling

You and I will meet again

And you'll be here in my arms just sleeping

(Haldir and Aragorn join in the singing)

What can you see on the horizon?

Why do the White Gulls call?

Across the sea

A pale moon rises

The ships have come to carry you home!

And all will turn to silver glance

A light on the water

Grey ships pass into the west…

The four found themselves standing their arms around each other heads together in a circle. Arwen was shaking as a leaf when they finished their chorus.

"It is time." Haldir stated, as he hugged Aragorn and embraced Arwen.

Ellie came up to the elleth and beheld her. She tucked her hair behind her ears and was shocked when the tips were round. She looked at her friend and let loose tears and happiness and despair together.

"Arwen," she sobbed "You smell like a human!!" The girls burst into tears in each others arms. Arwen held Ellie and Ellie stroked the girl's hair.

Arwen pushed her nose to Ellie's ears and whispered to her. When they broke apart, Arwen shakily walked to her husband and Ellie walked towards the boat. Haldir lifted in her, and she quickly wiped tears from her eyes. She gave Haldir a sad look.

"What did she say?" he questioned

"She made me promise to tell her Ada, and brother that she will always love them." She sobbed before pulling herself together and looking at the couple that was on the shore. Both Elves drew themselves to full height and bowed their heads to their two best friends. Aragorn pulled the rope and the boat began to sail away.

Aragorn and Arwen sat on the beach and watched until the ship was no longer in the sight.

Haldir held Ellie as they sailed into the setting rays of Anor.

Many say that when Haldir and his Wife sailed off Middle Earth it was the end of Arda, and Earth, ruled by humans began. The dwarves delved and hibernated in their mountains, orcs disappeared, and Hobbits and humans mixed.

It was a new beginning for Mortals, a fresh start.

But that is another story…..

Final A/N: I know it took a long time to get this story out. I really enjoyed it. It was my first attempt at fan fiction. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you all that have commented, and all my shadow readers.

Final Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. All Tolkiens. Tolkien the Great.


End file.
